Living a Double LIfe
by Missreadingfool
Summary: Ana is working within the GEH family and moves up thru the ladder quickly due to her intelligence and hard work. After working a year, she is approached by The Christian Grey with a proposition that will change their lives. She is offended and Christian does what he has to do to get what he wants: blackmail. OOC and AU.
1. Chapter 1

Living a Double Life

By

Missreadingfool

Introduction:

When I was growing up in Montesano with my Dad, Raymond Steele, all I ever wanted was to leave this town for the bright lights of any big city. I love my Dad, I do, but I wanted adventure, romance, and excitement. Those three things could not be found in my hometown so when I was awarded a full scholarship to the University of Washington in Seattle I was the happiest girl in the world. I loaded down my old pickup with all my belongings and drove off to my future. The next four years was spent studying, taking tests, hanging with my friends and working at Clayton's, a high-end fashion store that catered to the richest and bitchiest women in Seattle.

After I graduated, I moved out on my own. It was bittersweet to leave my best friend in the world, Kate Kavanagh but it was time for me to live on my own. I moved into an apartment complex called The Pike that is very close to the Pike Place Market. With my inheritance from my maternal grandparents, I was able to afford a two-bedroom apartment and a new used car. I live on the top floor with a beautiful view of the historic market. I obtained employment at a small publishing house called Pike Place Publishing or 3P as we employees like to call it. I was offered the assistant editor position and worked with Jaysie Hendrix who is the chief editor. She is a wonderfully colorful lady in her mid forties who likes to say darling a lot.

I worked at 3P for a short time when Grey Enterprises Holdings bought it. Every employee was worried that some of us might be unemployed, but luckily, only two people were let go and Jaysie took early retirement. I went on doing my job to the best of my abilities and was more than excited when one of the books that I worked on went to the top of the Best Sellers List.

I never met the elusive new owner of 3P but I knew of him, but then again anyone who lived in the state of Washington knew who Christian Grey was. He was one of the youngest self-made billionaires in the United States. He is extremely private and the consensus was that our new boss was gay. Oh, how wrong that consensus was. I found out first hand that Christian Grey was not gay and there was a damn good reason why he protected his privacy. This is my story of how I met, fell in love with and got my heart broken by the most beautiful man that the Good Lord ever made and it damn near killed me in body, spirit and mind.

Chapter 1:

My name is Anastasia Rose Steele but I prefer to be addressed as Ana. I was twenty-one years old when I graduated from the university and turned twenty-two in September of 2011. In November of 2011 Grey Enterprises Holdings bought out the company that I worked for and a month later I finally met the owner. I remember that day and know that it will live in my memory for the rest of my life. I just finished signing a new author and was more than proud of myself. I was delivering the signed contracts to legal when a very large man stepped out of an office in a rage and ran me over. I landed on my bottom with a thud and heard myself cry out in pain. I looked up to see the most beautiful grey eyes staring down at me. Before I knew it, two large hands encircled around my waist and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you alright, Miss…uh…"

"Steele." I said softly as I rubbed my sore behind. "My name is Ana Steele."

He looked me over not just once but twice. His eyes trailed over my body and I felt exposed to him. He only nodded at me and those eyes once again raced over my form. "I do apologize for steamrolling over you, Miss Steele."

"No worse for the wear, Mr. Grey." I replied with a forced smile. This man is my boss and I couldn't very well start yelling at him for being a raging bull with that temper of his. It is public knowledge that Christian Grey's demeanor left something to be desired. He is mercurial, difficult, and stubborn. The stories told around the water cooler made my blood turn cold. He was heartless in business and expected only the best from his employees. "If you will excuse me, Sir."

He gave me a smirk as I started to walk away. I turned back to see him rubbing his bottom lip with his long fingers as his eyes bore into me. I have never been so nervous in my life. I walked as fast as I could to legal to deliver the contracts then made my way to the ladies bathroom and got sick.

I will admit it that meeting that man made me so nervous that I was physically ill. It's not because he nauseates me, far from it. He fucking excited me so much that my stomach rolled. I could feel the heat off his stare as I walked away from him. I knew from that very moment that Christian Grey was not gay. This was a man who liked females…I just didn't understand how he liked them!

For the next few weeks, I saw very little of my boss. He was in and out of 3P and the day to day operations was left to David Sanders, the President of 3P. Sanders is a good man and his love of books is amazing. He would spend most of his day talking about books, the new romance books full of vampires and billionaires to the classics of British Literature. The problem with Sanders, he didn't know his way around a spread sheet. That's where my employment began to change at 3P. I had a meeting with Sanders about a new young writer that I discovered by accident but that meeting ended up with me behind his computer trying to explain the forecast reports sent down from The Great One himself, Christian Grey. By the end of the week, I was moved into the Executive Suite as Sanders' number two. He left me to run the company while he edited and ferreted out new authors. We worked as a team, and under our management, 3P began to grow.

This impressive growth caught the attention of The Great One. 3P's profit margin sharply increased. The company was profiled in different business magazines and I even found myself on the cover of industry periodicals as the new fireball in publishing. I was wined and dined by potential employers who wanted to steal me away from 3P. Enter The Great One with a new contract that gave me 3P to run without Sanders as President. I was now the CEO of 3P. Sanders went back to his first and only love, editing books. No hard feelings were experienced between David and I and he admitted that he suggested to The Great One to give me a chance to run the business since I was doing it already.

The money and benefits made my decision very easy to make to accept the position. I would miss editing, but I really loved the aspects of business. Who knew that the little girl from Montesano Washington would end up running a successful company that was fireballing its way to the top of the publishing world? Under my watch, 3P grew and acquired three other small publishing houses in Seattle and then I sent my sights on other small struggling publishing houses throughout the state and in Oregon. Thank goodness I had access to a private Lear jet that was a flying executive office where I could run my slice of Grey Enterprises Holdings since travel was essential now that 3P was now a world class and internationally recognized publishing house.

As the time approached the one-year mark of my employment at 3P I noticed that I was spending more time in meetings with The Great One. He never addressed me directly leaving that to his second-in-command, Roz Dalls, a fiery tall redhead that took no shit from anyone. I admired the woman who stood up for herself and made herself a very important part of GEH. Roz and I became friends outside of work and I was introduced to her wife, Cammie and their two daughters Gwen and Gabby. It was thru this friendship that my personal relationship with The Great One began, I just didn't know it until it was too late.

During one of our Thursday night suppers, Roz and Cammie invited me to a girl's day out at spa. Since I have been working nonstop putting in over sixty hours a week and had no life whatsoever outside of 3P, I decided a needed a day of pampering. I left my assistant Hannah Lewis a voicemail stating that I was taking my first personal day and enjoying a three-day weekend.

Roz sent a limo for me early on Friday morning and we arrived at a very upscale spa called Esclava. I learned later the significance of this business but for my heart and soul, it came too late. We were ushered in with great pomp and circumstance and all our wants and needs were catered to. Even though I did not have an appointment, I was still treated very well. Little did I know that The Great One and the slinky blonde cougar that owned and ran this establishment were old friends. The first time I met Elena Lincoln I felt like I met a snake. Everything about her was evil, cold, and fake. I could see her devil horns under that sharp bleached blonde bob she wore and her black designer clothes that clung to her body. For an older woman, some would say she was attractive, but she gave me the creeps. She stared at me as if I was filet mignon and she wanted to feast on me. She made me very uncomfortable and I had no problems telling her that I did not want her working on me. I didn't want her long bony fingers on my skin. After having a massage, a wax job that relieved my body of all unwanted hair and a facial I went with Franco, a small Italian man to tame my out-of-control lion's mane of mahogany hair. He took about three inches off which left my length in the middle of my back and he gave me a sweet straight style with flirty bangs that highlighted my vivid blue eyes. I gave him a substantial tip and a hug for his wonderful work. I left Esclava a new woman with recharged ego and self-esteem. Of course, it helped that Roz along with Cammie kept telling how hot I was, and that they could set me up with some of their friends whenever I wanted a date. I reminded them that I was straight and I didn't have time to date nor the inkling. The last thing I needed at this time was a man to cater to when I was working so hard to stay on top of the publishing world.

When I told them that I was not interested in men at this time, they had to tease me that I was in the closet. They were very shocked when I revealed my deepest and most personal secret: I was a twent-three-year-old virgin. Cammie nearly fainted and Roz spit out her wine in shock.

"How in the hell can you…one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen still be a virgin?" Roz asked still in shock from my revelation. We were sitting on the balcony of their penthouse enjoying an evening drink before going out for dinner.

"I have always been too busy for men. I had to work when I went to college and I wanted to graduate with the highest honors possible. Sex, men, and dating were never high on my life's list of goals." I shrugged my shoulders. "Besides, the males I knew in high school and college were little boys whose only goals in life where to get drunk and get laid. I wasn't interested."

"Smart girl, we have here." Cammie said with a salute of her wine glass. "I hope Gwen and Gabby have her way of thinking."

"Here, here." Roz said joining her wife in the salute. "Men are the downfall of many a woman in all aspects of life." She looked at me with her sharp green eyes. "Don't get ensnarled in the marriage trap, Ana. Don't give up your life to any man."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't. I've seen my mother ruin her life with her pursuit of the happily ever after with a man." I snorted still angry with my mother for choosing a penis over her daughter. "I will not let any man take control of my life." Little did I know that that statement would come back to haunt me!

After finishing off the delicious bottle of wine we worked on, we went to dinner at Benito's, a lovely little Italian bistro that was hidden discreetly in the Pike's Market District. One could only get in with a reservation unless one worked for The Great One. It is amazing to me how doors open so easily with the mention of GEH or the Grey name. We are shown to a private table and another bottle of red wine was presented to us, compliments of the house.

After ordering, I had to know a few things. "Ok, so what's the story with the Lady in Black at the spa?" I ask toying with my wineglass. I notice how Cammie looks to Roz with a very noticeable sneer on her lovely cherub face.

"Well, I would say she is nasty little witch, but that is just my opinion." Roz said with a shrug of her shoulders. "She is a friend of the Grey family and she and the Boss are business partners in the Esclava chain."

I have to laugh at the thought of The Great One owning beauty salons. "So, if you don't care for her, why go to her spa?"

"It's part of the benefits for working for GEH." Roz said with another shrug. "And, even though she is a world-class bitch, her staff knows their stuff and they are the best in Seattle."

"I can't stand the woman." Cammie declared throwing her blonde curls back off her face. "She gives me the "willies"."

"You, too?" I ask with raised eyebrows. "When I heard her nasally voice, it was as if someone scrapped their fingernails across a chalkboard. She made me very uncomfortable."

"That's because she is a predator. She preys on sweet young things like you and it doesn't matter what sex they are." Roz said acidly. "She gives the lesbians and bisexuals a bad name." She looked up with her wide eyes thinking that she spoke out of turn. I knew she wanted to change the subject, but I continued my line of questions.

"And, she is in the GEH family?" I asked amazed.

"Actually, no. The salons are independent of GEH. Mr. Grey invested his own funds into that business, not GEH funds, but he does have controlling interest. He bankrolled her a few years ago after she went through a nasty divorce with a very abusive husband. I guess being Dr. Trevelyan-Grey's friend, Mr. Grey's mother, was profitable for Elena Lincoln."

"You said she is a predator, what does that mean?" I asked not understanding.

Cammie leaned forward so that no one could hear her except for Roz and me. "She likes her lovers very young…illegally young if one can believe the rumors."

"It's only rumors, Cammie." Roz said with an edge to her voice. I get the feeling that Roz believes the gossip but she is smart enough not to repeat it without some hard evidence. I get it! Mrs. Lincoln and The Great One are friends, business associates and it would not be a good idea to gossip about His friend.

"Well, if you don't mind, I would rather not use that spa anymore. I would rather pay for spa services in a place where I am comfortable then keep going back there no matter who owns it." I give Roz and Cammie a smile. "But, I did enjoy our girl's day out. I needed this."

They both return the smile. We are best friends, which is nice since I have lost touch with my college "bestie", Kate Kavanagh. With our careers taking off, she in journalism and me in publishing, our schedules are crazy and impossible. We communicate through email and text messages and I never know where she might be. Last week she was in Europe working a story for The Seattle Times. Hell, tomorrow she could be in Timbuktu for all I know.

"So, what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Cammie asks me.

"I am going to see my Daddy in Montesano." I answer with a big smile on my face. Talking or thinking about my Daddy always makes me smile. He is the only man I have ever trusted and I adore him.

"Ah, yes, the elusive Raymond Steele." Roz said with a chuckle. She met Dad once and found him quiet yet honorable. "He's a good man."

"I think so." I say knowing that I judge every male I have ever met against my Daddy and those males fail miserably. Yeah, I know, I have Daddy worship, but he did save me from a life of mental abuse. He is my hero and I will always love him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all your support and kind words for this new story. I have six chapters finished, but I want to go back and check them once again before posting. Yes...I know...I am damn anal! I hope this next chapter really gets your thoughts going. **

**Now for the legal stuff: I don't own any of the FSoG characters. They are only visiting my playroom and letting me have some fun. Story line and my own characters belong to me. **

**Happy Reading! **

**Chapter 2:**

After my three-day weekend, I am summoned to the GEH offices and to the inner sanctum of The Great One. As I sit in his outer offices of his assistants, I notice how white and sterile this space is. It's very uncomfortable, as much as the step-ford blonde models that serve His Royal Highness. The women are all blonde, dressed in gray or black designer suits and five-inch Louboutin stilettos. I look down at my more comfortable but simple outfit of a light blue sleeveless silk blouse and a white pencil skirt. My brunette hair that is pulled back into a messy bun is very out-of-place with all these robot women walking around on the highly polished gray marble floors. I jump when one of those blonde-bots says my name and tells me that I am now allowed to join The Great One in his office.

I walk into his office expecting him to be sitting on a throne of gold, but my boss is standing at the ceiling to floor window staring out over Seattle. I notice that he is wearing a dark navy blue suit that fits him perfectly. I know this suit probably cost more than my weekly paycheck, but it was money well spent on this fine specimen of American maleness. As I shut the door I notice that his office is as sterile as the rest of his building except for a grouping of photographs that fills the far wall. I find it fascinating since it is a grouping of everyday objects photographed well and framed perfectly in silver. I know the photographer, Deb Trouten and I smile knowing that she has been quite successful in her field. Of course, she is also successful in her personal life and I know this because I attended her wedding to one of my best friends, Jose Rodriquez who was also a professional photographer.

"They are Troutens." His very deep voice says as he turns to face me. He is not smiling and my stomach flips in worry.

"Yes, I know. Ms. Trouten is very well-known." I reply. He motions me to sit before his desk in a large leather chair the color of dark chocolate. It is so large that I look like a little girl sitting in her daddy's chair.

"You took Friday off." His voice is accusing.

"Yes, I did take a personal day which is acceptable and within the perimeters of my contract." I say in defense.

"You are a bold woman, Ms. Steele. I don't know if I appreciate that or not." He says glaring at me with those gray eyes that are as cold as ice.

"Have I done something to offend you, Mr. Grey?" I ask doing my best to restrain myself from my awful temper.

"I expect my CEO's to be working on a Friday." He spat.

"I have been working sixty plus hours a week since taking over at 3P and my staff knew where I was and had access to me if there was an emergency." I want so much to stand up and walk out of his office, but once again, I restrain myself. Why does he piss me off so much?

His eyes look over me just as he did the first time we met when he steamrolled over me while in one of his rages. I feel naked under his glaze. This was not appropriate behavior between business associates. He licked his lower lip and leaned forward. "I do have to say, you do look quite beautiful, but you have always been beautiful." I feel my face turn red with embarrassing heat. "No need to blush, Ms. Steel, you are indeed a very beautiful woman and very well accomplished." He sat back in his chair and reached for a thick file. "I have done some research on you. You are highly intelligent and ambitious which I can attest too. I have never seen anyone rise through any company as fast as you have. At first, I was concerned wondering if you were using immoral ways to reach your destination, but I see that you are used to hard work." I am shocked by what he was hinting at. Was he calling me a whore? I know that my blue eyes must be wide as saucers. "You won a full scholarship to UW but still worked at Clayton's. You have a very good work ethic. I am impressed." He closed the file. "I am curious though. There is nothing in your background check about personal relationships except that you are unmarried."

"I don't see what concern of that is yours." I said defiantly.

"Be very careful, Ms. Steele with your tone or you will find yourself over my knee."

I nearly choke. Did he just threaten me with a spanking? I have never been spanked in my life. Beaten, yes with verbal abuse but never physically abused. I come to my feet. "Mr. Grey, if you have a problem with my work please tell me, but if I am here to discuss my personal life then I must leave. I do not question your lifestyle or your personal life because it has no bearings on business."

"Oh, Ms. Steele, you are so wrong. My personal life has a great bearing on business as does yours." He stood and came around the desk to confront me. He is so tall that I have to bend my head back to look him in the eye. Even wearing four-inch heels, he towers over me. "I have need of a woman such as you in my personal life."

"If you think I am going to have an affair with you to keep my job, you can go straight to hell. I would rather go back to Clayton's than be forced into a relationship…" I am quieted by him pulling me close and up off the floor resting me on his barrel chest. Good lord, he is bulging with muscle. I can feel the power in his arms as he holds me.

"I am not asking you to just share my bed. I have need of a wife and I want you to marry me."

My mouth drops open. I can't find any words to answer his outrageous statement. Marriage? To him? He can't be serious. Man, was I wrong. He was dead serious and he was not going to take no for an answer. "Let me go." I demand trying to buy some time to get my head settled on my shoulders.

"I know that this is not how most women wish to be proposed to, however, you are not most women and I am not an ordinary man. I have need of a wife but I want one who is smart enough to have a conversation with over a meal and one that can run in the social circles that I do. You are such a woman. You are intelligent, understand business, and you are delightfully charming." He sat me in the chair behind me then he leaned against his massive walnut desk. "This will be a business agreement. I am prepared to pay you upfront five million dollars to become my wife, and five million a year that we stay married."

"Have you gone stark raving mad? I'm not for sell." I am offended by his offer. "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Christian Grey." He said in his arrogant way. "I want a wife, I need a wife at this time in my life and I want one that will not embarrass me or make demands of me. In other words, you will have your life and I will have mind. Of course, we will be discreet in all matters so not to cause each other any discomfort."

"I have no idea what in the hell you are talking about."

He gave me a smirk. "I know about you, Ms. Steele. I know that you do not like men and you spend most of your free time with Roz and Cammie."

"You think I am a lesbian?" I hotly ask. I feel my face flush.

One dark copper colored eyebrow arched in question. "Aren't you?"

"No, I am not." I answer honestly. "I don't have a problem with anyone being gay but I am heterosexual."

"You not even bisexual?" He asked realizing that he was wrong.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you are asking me these questions." I come to my feet with every intention of leaving this office and this crazy ass man! He had no right to ask me of my personal life. It had no bearing on my ability to work at 3P. I am almost to the door when I feel his large hand wrapping around my waist and pulling him close to his body.

"So, you like men? Well, this could be a problem for what I want from you, but it does make the other part of my scheme easier to attain." He turned me around easily with his strength. "I also need an heir. I want a son."

"Have you gone stark raving mad? You thought I was gay and want me to give you a child."

"There are ways to get pregnant without having sex, Ms. Steele." He leered at me with that smirk. "However, learning that you enjoy men, we can do it the old fashion way." His eyes drank me in. "Yes, I think this could be a lot of fun taming you. I can show you a world of pleasure that you have never knew existed." He tried to kiss me, but I pulled away. He easily subdued me by grabbing my hair and stabilizing my head. "I have very dark tastes, Ms. Steele, and it will be a pleasure to teach you such delights."

"Let me go." I demanded in a low voice. "Let me go, or I scream bloody murder."

He laughed at me. "Scream away, Anastasia. My office is soundproof."

Damn bastard! Without thinking about the consequences, I "kneed" him as hard as I could in the groin causing him to let me go as he doubled over holding his balls. "Don't you ever touch me, talk to me or even think about me." I pushed him for good measure and he landed on his fine ass. "I will be gone in two weeks from 3P."

"If you resign, I will sue you for breach of contract." He accused even though his balls were probably bruised and hurting. "This changes nothing. You will stay at 3P making me money hand over fist."

"Go to hell." I said through clinched teeth. I refuse to work for such a man. I would rather flip burgers at McDonald's than to be treated like this.

"You will not resign your job." He demanded still clutching his balls. To my surprise, he began to laugh. Oh, my god…this man is certifiable. He needs to be restrained and hospitalized for his own safety and the safety of others. "I have never been denied what I want nor have I ever been brought down by a little slip of girl like you." His laughter was deep. "I think I like it. You are a challenge now."

"Mr. Grey, leave me alone. I have given you my two weeks' notice." I pull open the door and leave this madness. I just had no idea that this madness would follow me home.

I took the rest of the day off and I have no idea how or when I arrived at my apartment. I only know that I was shaking when I unlocked the door and walked into my apartment. I can't remember the last time I was here. I spent some of the weekend at Roz and Cammie's, the rest with my Dad and most of the time; I sleep at the office on the sofa. I find myself in my bathroom staring at my reflection. I am still shaking. I don't know if I am mad, frustrated, or turned on! I admit that The Great One is a gorgeous man with his striking copper colored curls, his grey eyes that notice every detail and that body…that body that is fit, trim, and muscular. I hate to admit this to myself, but he does smell as good as he looks. His very manly scent could set any woman's panties on fire. But, he thought I was gay! I don't have anything against the lifestyle, but I do find men attractive. Hell, I had photos of Brad Pitt on my wall growing up and Johnny Depp is my secret little fantasy when I self-please myself at night. That's the good thing about masturbation, one night Johnny Depp is my lover and the next night it could be Henry Cavill or Matt Bomer. In my fantasies I can have as many lovers as I want and in the morning, they are gone and I don't have to fix and feed them breakfast. Not a bad situation if you ask me!

"He thought I was gay just because I don't hang all over him like most women or because I don't have a string of documented lovers. Fuck him! It's done of his business." I say to my reflection. "Marriage? Children? Five million to marry him with a five million a year bonus for each year we are married? He has to be insane! Dangerously insane!"

I squeak out a yelp when my cell phone rings. I check it and sigh in relief when I see that it's Cammie. I laugh at my own thoughts and answer on the third ring.

"Hey girl." She says in her happy way. Cammie has to be the happiest woman on the face of the earth. But, then again, she was in a loving relationship with a wonderful and strong woman. Roz would never hurt Cammie. Their love so very evident by the way they looked at each other and their gentle touches.  
"So, Roz tells me that you had a meeting with The Great One. How'd it go?"

"Not so great, Cammie. I gave my two-week notice."

"What?" She exclaimed. "Why?"

"It's a long and sick story, Cams and I don't want to talk about it."

"Listen, I'm sending Juice over to get you and you will stay with Roz, me and the kids for a few days. Go pack for a few days."  
I have to laugh even though my future is uncertain. Juice is Cammie's driver since she does not drive. His real name is Owen James Hughes but goes by OJ but Cammie being Cammie calls him Juice. "Cams, I won't be good company and I have to start looking for another job. I'm sure I have been blackballed in Seattle and on the West Coast. I just hope I can get to Doubleday or Trump before he does."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Ana. Get your stuff packed and get over here. Juice will be there in fifteen minutes." She hung up on me not giving me a chance to argue. Well, hell…who knew that Cammie had such fire and determination? She is usually so easy going leaving Roz to be the dominate personality in their relationship. I sigh heavily and start to pack my overnight bag that is left on the vanity from the last overnight trip I took for business.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I am packed and ready to go but my head is pounding. I am in the kitchen searching for some Advil when my intercom goes off announcing that Juice is here to collect me. I tell him that I will be right down, but he tells me to wait for him to come up so he can escort me. I just shrug and let him do what he has to do. I am too damn tired and pissed off to argue with anyone. The doorbell rang and I expected it to be Juice. I am shocked to open the door to find Christian Grey standing before me. I try to slam the door shut but he is too quick and in my apartment before the door closed. I back away from him. He smiles as he closes the door and then makes a point to show me that he is locking it.

"Now, that I have you in a secure place, we can now discuss our contract."

"There is no contract." I spit. He is really pissing me off. "Where is Juice?"

"I sent him back to Roz and Cammie's where he belongs. I think he did his job well getting me in without any problems." He is stalking me, pushing me farther away from the door and deeper into my living room. "I took the liberty of speaking with Roz about keeping Cammie under control. We won't have any more problems with them."

"What did you do?" I asked concerned for my friends. This man is diabolical and heaven knows what he would do if pissed off. I have heard stories on how ruthless he is.

"Nothing yet. It all depends on you and your answer. If you please me, nothing will happen to Roz and Cammie."

My heart is thundering against my chest and my head is pounding. "Why are you doing this?"

"I've already told you. I need a wife and an heir. I don't want romance and all that shit. It's just a business arrangement, Anastasia. You will be Mrs. Grey, the mother of my child and I will gain more respectability of being a devoted family man and loving husband."

"I don't love you." I say through clenched teeth.

"Love has nothing to do with this. It's just sex and a legal joining so that my child will be legitimate. I chose you because of your beauty and brains. True, I thought you were gay and that does have me rethinking the perimeters of our arrangement, but it's nothing we can't work out." He is still coming toward me. I find myself trapped against the window of my living room that overlooks the Pike's Place Market.

"There is nothing to work out. I am not marrying you."

He stood in front of me with that evil smirk on his face. "So you think." He bends down to look me straight in the eye. "You will marry me or your best friend will be out of work. To get you I will use Roz."

Fear fills my soul when I hear his words. "Wh…what do you mean by that?"

He smirks at me. "Either you marry me and submit to my demands or I will fire Roz and ruin her career."

"You wouldn't dare!" I cry out not believing his madness. This was his number two, his most loyal and trusted employee.

"Oh, but I will to get what I want." His mouth hovered over mine and I could feel his hot breath across my own lips. "Tell me, Anastasia, are your lips as sweet as they look? I wonder what pleasure that smart mouth of yours can give me."

"You don't want me. I will not be a good wife." I try to step sideways away from him but he catches me in his big arms. I am pulled off my feet once again.

"All I ask is that you give me a son of my own blood. If you no longer seek my kind of pleasures, I only ask you to be discreet."

"Are you telling me that I am to cheat on you? Have you gone completely off your rocker? You talk about marriage, children, and then tell me that cheating is permissible. Is that what you want? You want the respectability that wife, home, and hearth gives you but tell the truth, Grey…you want to bed your little skanky whores."

His laughter is booming throughout my apartment. "Of course, I do. I have dark tastes Ana and not many women can tote the line for very long." He tried to kiss me, but I turned my head that only got my hair pulled back harshly which exposed my neck. "Tell me, how long can you last under a flogger, Anastasia? Are you as tough as you act? Can you take a riding crop on your saucy little ass?"

"Let me go." He is laughing at me again.

"I do like your boldness even when you are cornered, however, I will only allow it in private. Do not ever defy me in public. I will not stand for it." He let me go and fell back onto my feet. "Now, let's sit down and work out this contract between us. I'm sure that I can make you more than happy."

He turns and sits on my sofa as if he owns the place. God, I hate this man. He has me and he knows it. He knows that Roz and Cammie mean so much to me. He is using the friendship between "besties" to his advantage.

My stomach is rolling and pitching but I take a seat in a chair across from him. He is back into his CEO mode of cool, calm, and collective. I don't know which is worse, this cool demeanor or his bat-shit crazy stalker persona. I am actually frightened. He was talking about floggers and riding crops. I think he said something about dark sexual tastes.

"Now that I have your attention." He gives me a smile that would make the usual woman faint with desire. "I want a wife and a son. I need someone who understands business and who is strong enough to handle my lifestyle."

"And, this lifestyle is…?" I ask waiting for him to confirm my suspicions.

"I partake and enjoy the BDSM lifestyle as a Dom. Women submit to me fully." He says it as if he is proud of this. I feel my stomach begin to roll faster. I take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. "I hope that you will be willing to be part of my lifestyle, but if not…well, there are many women out there who are willing."

"So you want me as your wife while you have a … what are they called a slave…toy…on the side?"

"The women are called submissives or Subs. And, yes, if you are not willing to indulge in my interests, I will find a woman who will. Of course, I will be discreet and I will not cause you any grief. I expect the same from you … of course…after you deliver me a child."

"I can't do this, Mr. Grey. I don't want to be your wife, I don't want to be beaten, and I don't want to have a child." I shake my head not believing that we having this conversation. "And, I sure as hell don't want to have to worry about you giving me some STD from one of your whores."

"They are not whores. Many professional people indulge in the BDSM lifestyle." He lifted a finger to warn her not to speak. "You will not disrespect these women."

"Where would you…you know…meet them?"

"I have a playroom in my Penthouse at Escala." He sat back and unbuttons his suit jacket. He casually crosses his leg over his knee. "This is how it works, Anastasia. I contract these relationships with like- minded women. The contract usually lasts for three months unless they are very good at pleasing me. If they get to needy or too selfish, I terminate the contract earlier. I control every aspect of their lives from what they eat, how much they sleep and exercise to what I want them to wear when in my presence. Of course, with a wife, I will have to amend the contract since they will no longer be able to stay in the apartment over the weekend, but they will still be under my control."

"Why are you like this?" I ask trying not to cry. I am working for a mad man.

"Because I need, want, and like the control. That's all you need to know." He answers me with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Will I be under this same control?"

"To a certain extent you will be. I won't be so harsh with you but I do expect you to be respectful to me as a wife should be to her husband. If you don't want to join me in the playroom, I will not force you. You will be treated very well as my wife and the mother of my child and your every need and wish will be fulfilled."

"You say they will no longer stay over the weekend…"

"Let me explain that. You see, my subs arrive on Friday evenings around six. They stay in their own room next to the playroom and wait for me to want them. When they are not in the playroom, they are allowed only in the kitchen, the television room and their own room. They do not sleep with me or have any access to my apartment. They come and go through the service elevator since they are basically employees. They leave on Sunday afternoons. During their time with me, they cook for me and keep the playroom and their toys clean."

"Why me?" I ask so horrified to hear him speak so coldly about the women who give themselves to him to only be treated so callously. By the tone of his voice, I can tell he feels nothing for these women. I wonder how many he has broken.

"You fascinate me." He said sharply.

"I need time to consider this." I say hoping to buy some time to persuade him that I am not a good candidate for him.

"You will decide this evening. Either you marry me or I will bury Roz. It's very simple, Anastasia."

I find his threats irritating. Fine, you want to negotiate…I'll play your game. "And, what about what I want. So far, all I have heard is what you expect from me. What can I expect from you?"

"I told you, anything your heart desires. You want a new car every year…it will be done. You want a vacation home in Hawaii…it's done. You wish to eat Swiss chocolate it will be flown in for you. All you need to do is be my wife and give me a child."

"How long? How long do I have to be married to you?"

"For as long as you wish, just as long as I get my child. After you deliver me my heir, you can leave." His muscular arm snaked along the back of my sofa. "Of course, I keep the child but I will give you liberal visitation rights, but I make the final decisions about his life and education. If you want to help raise the child, you will have to stay married to me. Of course, the original offer stands of five million up front and five million a year for every year we are married."

"I want 3P without any ties to GEH or you."

"I can't do that, Anastasia. 3P is part of GEH."

I return his trademarked smirk. "You did it for Esclava." I watch as he shifts in his seat. So Esclava is a tender spot for him. I might have something to exploit there.

"You have been talking with people." He states.

"Just the usual watercooler talk."

He laughs. "I guess I will removing the watercoolers from the building in the morning."

"What is Elena Lincoln to you?" I ask and once again he shifts as if he is uncomfortable with this line of questioning.

"She is no concern of yours." He answers me.

"I disagree. I was at Esclava Friday and she made me very uncomfortable. I doubt if I will ever use her services again." I have crossed my arms over my chest. "I know she is a friend of your mother's."

"She is a family friend."

I consider how he answers. His voice is no longer commanding. He acts as if he holds reverence for that plastic blonde baggage. "What is she to you?"

"A friend who has been nothing but supportive of me throughout my life. Now drop it."

Yeah, I hit a nerve. I can sense it. I will make my own inquiries about this woman who personifies evil. I know I'm not the only who saw and felt it. Both Roz and Cammie made comments that led me to believe that they did not like or trust her. They were only using her salon because GEH paid for their packages as part of Roz's fringe benefits for working her ass off for this ungrateful bastard!

"Before I agree to any of this, I want everything in writing, a pre-nup so to speak."

"Of course."

"I don't want a big fancy ceremony. Something quick and under the radar."

"You will have to meet my parents. I hope you are a good actress. My mother is a hopeless romantic and she will want us to have a love match."

Ah-ha…the plot thickens. Another piece of the Christian Grey puzzle…his mother. Was he doing all this to please his mother? Maybe she was pestering him to settle down and have a family and of course, he would never do that with one of his playmates. They were good enough to fuck, but not good enough to take home to Mommy. "Until I see the contract and study it, I cannot give you a positive answer at this time."

Christian considers me. His eyes are alight with amusement. "You are a good businesswoman, Anastasia. I have made a good choice in you on so many levels." He stood to his full height of six foot four inches. He buttoned his suit jacket and smoothed the lapels to his satisfaction. "I will have the contract on your desk at 3P in the morning." He looked around my apartment. "This is nicely decorated. You do it yourself?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, I see you have another good quality that I admire." He smiled at me but I feel nothing for him except for contempt. He has put me in a difficult situation all because he is a spoiled rich bastard used to getting whatever his little black heart desires. "So, I will take my leave now. I think it would be best if you walk me to the door and give me a goodbye kiss. We do have to keep up appearances."

"I am not kissing you." I protest with my heart about to explode in apprehension.

"Yes, you will." He growls. "I am sure that one or more of your neighbors are out and about at this moment and it will give our situation validity. Of course, I could always escort you back to your work and give you a kiss in front of the staff."

"You wouldn't dare?" I am so frustrated with this man that I ball my fists at my sides and restrain myself from punching him. He is going to drive me insane. "Will you please leave my apartment?"

"It won't be yours for long." He laughs as he grabs my hand and pulls me behind him as he goes to the door. "I am assuming that you are taking the rest of the day off." I nod. "So be it. I will be by at six to take you out for dinner. We have to be seen out socially."

"I am keeping the apartment." I inject. "I will need a place to go to that is my own."

"If you insist, but you should know, I do own the building."

Fuck! He has me cornered in all aspects. I wonder how long he has been planning this. He has maneuvered me into this situation so he has the upper hand. I know when I have been played. "Of course, you do. Is there anything in Seattle you don't own?"

"Very little." He jokes. He unlocks the door and opens it. He turns back to me and pulls me into his arms. Before I can protest, his lips are on mine and his tongue is demanding entrance. I feel the rigidity of my body slip away as his mouth seduces mine. The man can kiss. One of his hands is in the small of my back pushing me into his groin and the other is behind my head cradling me for his kiss that seems never to stop. I can taste him in my mouth as his tongue explores my oral cavity. Without me realizing I am holding onto him and anyone passing by would only see two lovers saying goodbye. He releases me then gives me a tender kiss on my forehead. "See, not so bad." He whispers. "Relax and breathe Anastasia, you might like what I have to offer you sexually. Believe me, it's nothing like you have experienced."

I don't dare look up into his grey eyes and let him see the tears of dismay in my eyes. I stare at his white linen dress shirt and the mother of pearl buttons that line up perfectly up and down his chest. "I would prefer it if you address as me as Ana. No one calls me Anastasia except professors or my Father when he is upset with me."

"Ana, it is. See…I can make you happy." He uses his forefinger to lift my chin. "When I speak to you, I want you to acknowledge me by looking at me. You are not my submissive but will be my beloved wife and the mother of my son."

I remain silent as he walks away. I keep from slamming my door but the anger pulsating through my veins is making my head pound. "Shit, how in the hell did this happen?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I am on the computer doing research on my boss. He is on many celebrity gossip sites and they all hint that he is gay. There are no photographs of him with any woman except his mother, sister or Roz. All those photographs are taken at charity or business events. There are no shots of him out on the town with a woman or even male friends. I do find a short biography that informs me that he, his older brother, and little sister are adopted by the Greys. I learn that The Great One was born in Detroit, Michigan to a teenage mother who died when Christian was just a little boy of four. Dr. Trevelyan-Grey who was the attending physician when the toddler Christian was brought into the hospital when the neighbors realized that the little boy and his drug-using mother had not been seen in days and they investigated. I have to swallow tears when I read that he was locked up in the dirty apartment with his mother's dead body for three days. Of course, this is from a gossip site, so I take it with a grain of salt. I pick up my phone and call my go-to guy that I keep on retainer. Vip Monroe is one of those guys who can get any kind of information that is needed. I use him mostly for business contacts and potential authors. The one thing I have learned in my short time as CEO of 3P is that information is power and the one with the most information wins! If I am going to compete with The Great One, I will have to beat him at his own game. I am sure that he is more than enough information on my life and me. I, then remember that file. I wonder what he does know about me. I have to see that file. I need to know what ammunition he has to force me into this marriage and life that I do not want.

After giving Vip his marching orders, I return to the computer. I hear the ping of my 3P email account. I open it and see that Christian has sent me a message. He basically tells me once again that he will be at my apartment at six and that I should dress in a cocktail dress since he is taking me to The Mile High Club, another one of his businesses. I frown and delete the message not bothering to answer him. I know it's childish, but let him worry wondering if I read it. I'm about to sign out when another message comes through from The Great One telling me that he knows that I have read the email and that I am rude for not responding. Fuck, he is monitoring my work email. What an asswipe!

I still don't respond to him and I realize that he probably is monitoring my Blackberry since it is company issued. I run to my bedroom and find my old phone. I make a mental note to purchase another one for my own private use. He doesn't need to know who I talk to nor do I want him to know who my friends are. I quickly text Vip and tell him to use this number for communications until further notice and to delete the other contact number from his phone. I also tell him to have his phone checked for a tracking program that can easily be transmitted to a cellphone without the user knowing it. It is amazing what technology can be purchased off internet sites to track a cell phone legally. I know this because I have used that same technology when considering a new author. I just never thought it would be done to me.

I check the time and it's almost noon. I use my landline and call Cammie to explain why Juice returned without me, but I have an idea she probably knows it concerns The Great One. She answers on the second ring.

"I can't talk for long, but I just wanted you to know that I am alright." I quickly said.

"Christian went after Roz this morning telling her to keep me on a leash." I can tell that Cammie is beyond pissed.

"I'm sorry, Cammie." I wish I could say more, but until I get a handle on this situation, my lips are sealed.

"Are you fucking him?" She asks boldly.

"Oh, god no!" I exclaimed. "Cammie, I can't explain right now. It's …it's just so complicated."

"Roz is pissed off. She is threatening to quit GEH because of what he said about me."

"Tell her not to quit and I will deal with him. This isn't your problem but mine and he shouldn't have involved you or Roz."

"I swear if he hurts you, I will kill him." I am shocked to hear such talk from this sweet loving woman.

"Don't worry, Cammie. I'll take care of it." I say goodbye to her and tell her to give the girls a kiss for me. I have a horrible headache and take more Advil. It's a little after noon so I fix a sandwich for lunch. I am so upset that I don't taste the shrimp salad that I made, but I eat it hoping that the protein will help end the pain screaming through my head. I go the sofa and stretch out for a much-needed nap. That man exhausted me. If I can't get out of this situation is this how life will be….me with a headache and pissed off all the time? I have to find a way out of this mess. I wonder how much a hit man would cost.

I am bathed and dressed in a Donna Karan black silk cocktail dress that hugs my curves with my black strappy Jimmy Choo stilettos. I keep my makeup light and natural and my hair is left to fall in waves down my back. I know I am taking great pains to look good, but I have a plan. Maybe if he sees me as a femme fatal he will change his mind about me being his wife and the mother to his child. The last thing I do before the doorbell chimes, is place a drop of Chanel #5 on my wrists and behind my knees. I always remember my maternal grandmother telling me that Chanel #5 should be used with moderation and not bathed in. Such a subtle and classy scent should be used with a light hand and respected.

At six o'clock exactly, my doorbell rings. I grab my red clutch that contains my ID, lipstick, some cash, and cell phone and go answer the door. I find The Great One leaning against the doorjamb wearing a dark gray suit, with a lighter shade of grey linen shirt without a tie. His suit fits him like a glove and displays his muscular body that is a woman's dream. If he wasn't such an arrogant ass I would find him attractive, but I don't like being played, intimidated, and threaten. He smiles at me then offers me a single white rose. Wow, he is trying some romance. Sorry, Dude, it's a little too late to try that route. I take the rose just to keep the peace. "Thank you." I say as I step out into the hallway and then turn to lock my apartment.

"You are so damn beautiful…and this dress." His eyes are traveling over my body repeatedly. "Maybe I should take you straight to Escala and have my way with you." His voice deepened as he trapped me against the wall beside my door. "Would you like that, Anastasia? Would you like it if I fucked you tonight?"

I have to be careful how I deal with this madman. I don't how his reactions will be due to his mercurial disposition. He changes moods constantly. "I would rather have a meal."

"Did you have lunch?" His voice softened as if he was truly worried about me being hungry.

"Yes, I had a shrimp salad sandwich."

He shakes his head. "Is that all? No wonder you are so slim." He places his hand on the small of my back and guides me down the hallway to the elevator. I am looking down at the floor waiting for the elevator. "I'm not going to hurt you, Anastasia. Please do not be afraid of me."

"My name is Ana." I say stepping into the elevator when the doors opened. "And, I am not afraid of you, Mr. Grey."

"Hmmm…really? And, by the way, my name is Christian. Get used to using it. You are the only one who can use it so informally since you are my fiancé."

"That is still up to debate…Mr…ummm…Christian."

"I will not debate the situation since we both know that I always get what I want." He coolly and arrogantly declared. I wanted to slap him silly. How can one man be so full of himself? Maybe this is what happens when one gets too rich too fast and has no one to curtail his tendencies.

I step away from him to keep a modest distance between us. I don't want him to think that I am attracted to him in any modicum. He is my boss not a love interest. He is a bully and a blackmailer.

"It won't work, Ana. I can smell your desire from here."

"That's Chanel #5." I reply. He only laughs at me.

A stoic looking man dressed in black that was opening the door to an Audi Q7 meets us at the curb. I can tell that he is packing heat. I give him an acknowledgment nod then slide into the back of the SUV. Christian joins me and before I can move away from him to the other side, he takes my hand and brings it to his lips for a kiss. He then connects my seatbelt for my safety.

"We can't have you not buckled in. Good heavens, you must be kept safe since my son will be resting under your heart soon."

"Don't count your chickens before they are hatched, Mr. Grey. We are still negotiating." I grimace when he squeezes my hand in his displeasure because I do not use his given name.

"We are done negotiating, Anastasia. You will marry me and give me my son. It's just the legalities that we are waiting for." Once again he kisses the back of my hand. "Do you want to marry in Vegas, Tahoe or your hometown?"

Fuck, I never thought about where if I'm forced into this. I can't get married in Montesano in my family church since this is a sham of a marriage. I couldn't stand before the Lord and say the marriage vows knowing that my husband would probably be having sex with another woman before the ink was dry on the marriage license. I laugh to myself wondering if one of his playtoys would be traveling with us if we do this. Will he take her to bed on our wedding night? I don't think to highly of this man so of course I think the worse of him.

"I would appreciate an answer on this." He finally says when I remain quiet.

"Not in Montesano." I whisper. "We can just go to the courthouse and do it. Nothing fancy, please."

"Whatever my bride wishes will be done." He leans into me and his lips brush against my temple. "Now, when?"

"Can we have a long engagement? You may find a more suitable person to your liking." I try to give myself hope, but he is only shaking his head telling me that he is more than satisfied with his decision.

"You are the one, Ana. Accept that fact quickly and this will go so much more smoothly. I am not a patient man and you will need to learn that fact. That is not negotiable."

"Brut." I whisper more to myself than to him.

I stay silent as we make our way through Seattle traffic. Before I know it, we are escorted into a tall building and onto a private elevator. We remain silent as the elevator climbs to the top of the building. The door pings to announce our arrival and a young blonde woman greets us.

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele, let me escort you to your table." Her voice is silky and husky. She wiggles and dips her hips as she leads us into the restaurant trying to catch Christian's attentions. I smile a little smirk hoping that he would find her attractive, but he doesn't pay her any mind. His attentions are targeted onto me. He makes a great show of sitting me as if he is in love with me. I feel like the whole world is watching us as he kisses me softly on the cheek then takes my hand and raises it to his lips. I hear a collective sigh go through the room. It's been done. He has put his mark on me. I know that within minutes internet sites will be blowing up with the news that The Great One is out on the town with a woman.

"They have a delicious smoked salmon here." He says as he sits next to me. I look up to see the blonde hostess is still with us and she is salivating over Christian. Could she be more obvious? I cock my head to the side and smile up at her.

"Pardon me, Miss…we no longer need your assistance since we have been seated, but I can tell you are enthralled with this gentleman. Would you like me to leave to give you some privacy?" Her eyes were are as big a saucers and her mouth dropped open.  
"I…I am sorry." She starts.

I wave her away. "Just leave us." I say. She leaves us very embarrassed I turned back to my escort who is smiling ear to ear. "You told me to act. If I'm your fiancé then I would not want another woman "skanking" on you."

"You have such a choice of words." He laughs as he leans into me. His arm is around my waist. We are looking like a couple in love. I had no idea that I was such an actress, maybe I missed my calling.

"I have already set up accounts for you all over town and here are your credit cards." He hands me a black leather pouch with a drawl string closure. "Of course, you won't be able to use them until we are married, but I did provide you one of my Black Amex's. Just sign my name. If you have any problems, you can call Taylor, my head of security."

"Yes, I know who Jason Taylor is." I inform him. I leave the bag on the table not interested in looking inside it.

"You will also have your own security from now on. His name is Luke Sawyer and he is an ex-Navy seal. You will meet with him in the morning."

"Pardon me, security? Why in the world would I need security?" I don't like the idea of being followed around and watched.

"Ana, you are about to become Mrs. Christian Grey and therefore a potential target for the paps, kidnappers and blackmailers."

I snort. "I've already become a target for one certain blackmailer." My eyes bore into him. He only shrugs and gives me his smirk. He must be in a good mood tonight. I wonder if he had time with one of his playmates to make him so agreeable and almost charming.

"A car will be provided for you with Sawyer driving or someone from my team."

"I would rather drive myself thank you."

"We will negotiate that later." He says softly as his hand covers mine. The wine steward has approached our table. As Christian chooses some fancy ass wine that I can't even pronounce I let my eyes wander about the room. These people are so pathetic. They try to act as if they are not watching us behind their menus and under their eyelashes, but they are. I want to slap the lot of them! They need to get their own lives! After the steward leaves Christian turns back to me. "You should open the pouch."

"Why, you already told me what is in it." I don't mean to difficult…okay…yeah I do, but I don't give a shit about his credit cards. I probably won't use them. I have my own money and I don't need his.

"Just open the damn pouch, Anastasia." He growls lowly.

I take a deep breath and open the pouch. Just as he said, there were credit cards with my soon-to-be new name on them…Anastasia R. Grey. I am about to close up the bag when I see something shiny. Christian takes the bag from me with his impatience showing. He pulls out a large diamond engagement ring. I don't say a word as he slips it on my ring finger. Before I can respond, he is kissing me while all of Seattle watches. His kiss is soft, warm and my traitorous body is betraying my common sense. Every pore of my skin is tingling. He kisses the end of my nose.

"I like this ring on your finger." I hear him say. What he does next makes my eyes bulge out in pure horror! He stands up. "She said yes." He yells to the crowd. "She said yes." I am pulled out of my seat into his embrace then those kisses began again as I hear applause. They are celebrating our engagement. He announced our engagement without discussing this with me. Oh, god, my dad is going to kill me if he hears of this from anyone but me.

"If I could get away with it, I would kick your ass." I whisper to the man who has just publically announced our engagement. "I thought we were going to wait until I met your parents."

"Why wait?" He smiles down at me. To the casual observer we must look like we are in love and sharing little love words. "You will meet them soon enough."

"My dad is going to kill me."

"Oh, I hope not. I am excited about this. I think we will have a very good time together." He wiggles his copper eyebrows at me giving him the look of an ornery adolescent boy. This man was confusing. He could go from a cold heartless CEO to a romantic soul and then to a naughty schoolboy. I decide when I get home; I will be researching multiple personality disorders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Our dinner date was not quiet or under the radar. Everyone who knew Christian mostly through his business came to congratulate him and meet the woman who "caught" the elusive billionaire. I was fawned over, kissed on the cheek and shook many a hand. Women who never met me before requested my company for lunches or teas but I turned them down explaining that I am a working woman. I grimaced when one society matron tells me that I do not have to work since I snagged the golden goose of Seattle. It took every bit of my self-control to smile at the spoiled bitch and not push my fist through her heavily made-up and botoxed face.

Now, I am in the ladies' room refreshing my lipstick and getting a few moments of peace to myself. I wash my hands and dry them. As I am about to leave, a tall blonde walks into the restroom and it's the evil one from Esclava. Elena Lincoln smirks at me.

"I see he gave you a giant diamond." She chin points to my ring. "He will break your heart little one. Take my advice, give him back the ring and run away…far away from Seattle." She cocks her head to the side. "Maybe you should leave the country."

"Maybe you should mind your own business." I snap back not appreciating her advice. She grabs my upper arm and it feels like she has claws for hands.

"I don't want to hear that smart mouth of yours. You are not good enough for Christian. He needs a real woman."

I actually laugh in her face that makes her take a step back. I guess she isn't used to others laughing at her or not being afraid of her. "That's real funny, I'm not good enough for Christian? Believe me, Mrs. Lincoln, he isn't good enough for me." I narrow my eyes as I approach her. I find it funny that this woman who is an Amazon compared to me is stepping back from me as if she was afraid of me. "I'm not like his former little toys. I'm not scared of him…nor am I scared of you. I suggest you take a wide path away from me in the future. I don't care for you."

"Well…I never…." She spurts.

I raise one eyebrow. "I highly doubt that." I retort then take my leave of this old bag of bones but not before enjoying her shocked face that someone stood up to her.

When I return to the table, Christian knows that I am upset. Probably by the way I slammed down a full glass of wine to calm my temper. "Your "old" friend cornered me in the bathroom and suggested that I run away from you."

Before he can ask any questions, he sees whom I am speaking about. She is standing about twenty feet away from our table staring at us. "What did she say to you, Ana?"

"She told me that you would break my heart. I am under the impression that she thinks I am one of your "girls"." His face turns to stone. Before I know it, he is up on his feet and approaching the woman. She tries to charm him with a smile but he grabs her arm and pushes her farther away from our table. I can't hear what he is saying but from the shocked and afraid look on her face it's nothing she thought she would or should hear. I see her trying to plead with him, but he turns and walks away from her. I watch his body move like a panther on the hunt. He doesn't walk, he glides with male grace. He rejoins me and mirroring my own actions after my run-in with Mrs. Lincoln, he drains his wine glass.

"She will never bother you again." He says.

"She acts like she is in love with you. Even now, she gazes at you. What's her story Christian, because I know she is more than an OLD family friend."

"Elena Lincoln has no idea what love is. Now, just put her out of your head. We are celebrating tonight." And just like that Christian is changed once again. Gone is the cold and mad man and replaced with a playful Christian Grey. I am getting whiplash trying to keep up with his mood changes. He looks over his shoulder one last time to see that Mrs. Lincoln is still standing where he left her staring at us. "C'mon, let's go. I'll take you to Bellevue to meet my parents."

We drive in silence for over thirty minutes crossing over Washington Lake into Bellevue. I notice the size of the homes that line the streets. These are mansions. I remember that his mother is a Doctor and his father is one of the best lawyers in the state. We turn into a driveway and Taylor punches in a code onto a keypad that opens the gate. We drive up a tree-lined red brick drive that curves into a large circular parking area. The house is a three-story red brick house with a large white portico with white washed pillars. It is a grand old home.

I am extremely nervous as Christian leads me from the car and up the steps. He doesn't bother to knock but opens the door. My head is spinning as I walk into a beautiful foyer that was very welcoming to the senses. On a large circular oak table is a large arrangement of roses of every color in a very ornate crystal vase. Their scent filled the air. I notice that the floor is made of highly polished hardwood planks that offset the pale yellow of the walls. If this room was an example of the rest of the home, I know I will find a home that has a balance of elegance and ruggedness.

"C'mon, I'm sure Mom and Dad are in the family room watching television." He takes my hand and leads me through the house. As we go through the foyer into a wide hallway, I notice the elegant hand carved banisters of the formal staircase that curved to the second floor. I don't see much more as Christian is walking fast. I have a feeling he is trying to beat the news home.

When we enter the family room, a tall man turns from a large dark walnut bar. He is an extremely handsome man with dusty blonde hair streaked with silver and I have never seen such deep green eyes as he has. He smiles when he sees his son and then his eyes shift to me. He is very surprised to see me. On the honey colored sectional a beautiful woman sits in a lounging gown that flows about her. She is also a blonde, but a shade or two darker than her husband's. She comes to feet and I notice that she is a good four inches taller than I am. She is slim with delightful dancing bluish green eyes.

"Mother, Father, "Christian declares. "This is my fiancé, Anastasia Steele. I just asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"Fiance?" Both his parents declare at the same time. They are shocked into silence.

"We have been dating for awhile but have kept it very quiet because of our work." Christian pulls me close to him and like the good little actress that I am, I place my hand on his chest and gaze up into his grey eyes. I hear Mrs. Grey quick intake of breath as she watched us. I remember that Christian never took his "girls" home to Mama. "Ana is the CEO of 3P."

"So, Miss Steele works for you?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Yes, Father, she does in a sense." Christian smiled down at me. "Because of her, 3P has grown substantially in the last year."

"That's no reason to marry the woman."

"Carrick." Grace Trevelyan-Grey says in a wifely warning way as she approaches us with a tender smile on her lips and a tear in her eye. "Hello, my dear, I am Grace, but you can call me Mom if you wish." I am pulled into her arms and she is hugging the stuffing out of me. I can hear her soft sobs. "My, you are a little bitty thing and so very pretty."

"Thank you, Dr. Grey." I say with a soft smile. It's been a long time since I felt the arms of a mother figure. My Mom lives in Georgia with her latest husband and I haven't seen her for two years. She didn't come to my college graduation and I only hear from her on or around my birthday.

"Please, Anastasia, call me Grace or Mom. You are my daughter now." Hearing her soft-spoken words of possessiveness, I understand where Christian gets it. I smile up at her. Yes, she was possessive, but in a softer, kinder way. This woman would never hurt a soul or break the heart of her children. Standing in her embrace, I feel warm and loved as I have never felt before. Not even Ray, whom I love with all my heart, made me feel this secure and worthy. "So, you are going to marry my son? What a brave girl you are, my dear." I have to snicker at her little joke. She leads me to the sofa where we sit and she starts to ask me questions about my life in a very loving and sincere way. She wants to know me. She wants to accept me. I think I just fell in love with my future mother-in-law.

"So, have you decided on a date?"

"Not yet." Christian answers before I can. He sits beside me and pulls me into his side. "We are thinking about flying down to Vegas."

"I don't think so." Grace says with an edge in her voice. "Every girl deserves a proper wedding."

"I don't want a large detailed ceremony. Something simple is fine with me." I offer.

Carrick is watching me closely. I see him nod at my suggestion of a small ceremony. I get the feeling that Carrick's approval of me is still sitting on the fence. He doesn't know what to make of this situation and I can't blame him for his confusion. Christian just announced he was getting married to a woman that none of his family knew existed until twenty minutes ago. What he says next shocks me speechless. "You could marry here."

"Oh, yes, that would be perfect." Grace says with a wide smile playing on her lips. "It won't be any problem to throw together a nice little wedding. Of course, we will have to get Mia home. She's in Florida now."

"Florida? What is my little sister up to now and how much is it going to cost me to get her out of it?"

Grace rolls her eyes. "She went to Florida with a few friends. Nothing to worry about."

Christian snorts his disproval. "She needs a job."

I am thrown into a family discussion about the drifting and rudderless Mia Grey. From what I glean from the conversations, the girl is beautiful, talented in the kitchen, and spoiled. She is used to being wealthy and being taken care of by her parents and brothers. She wanted for nothing. I also learn that Mia is the one female besides Grace that Christian adores without question. Grace informs me that Mia brought Christian out of his shell. Too bad she didn't leave him there, my life would be so much simpler now.

By the time Christian escorts me from his parent's home it is near midnight. Grace and I have a lunch date for tomorrow to discuss details of the wedding. According to Christian, we have carte blanche and anything I want will come to be. I am taken back to my apartment and he escorts me to my door. Not a word is spoken when he takes my keys from me and unlocks my apartment. He returns my keys.  
"Good night, Ana." He says as he takes me into his arms. He kisses me softly, which shocks me. "You made my mother very happy this evening. Thank you."

"She is an amazing woman." I reply.

"That she is." He dips down to kiss me once more. "You are like her…that's why I chose you."

He leaves me speechless. After he disappears into the elevator, I walk into my apartment, shut and lock the door then collapse against it. I am getting married to my employer. There is a giant diamond ring on my finger and for some reason I also feel the bull's eye on my back. My life will never be the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow...I can't get over the response to this story...you have humbled me. I hope this next chapter is as fascinating to you as it was to me as it poured out of me. Get ready for another mind trip! **

**Chapter 6:**

The next morning I wake up thinking all this is a dream until I feel the heavy diamond on my ring finger. Fuck, I am engaged to The Christian Grey. How in the hell did this happen?

_"You are like her…that's why I chose you."_

I keep hearing his softly spoken words from last night. He chose me because I am like his mother. I don't see it. Grace Trevelyan-Grey is the epitome of womanhood, strong, decent, loyal, loving, graceful, and beautiful. I don't believe that I am half the woman that she is. She is so accomplished in her life and I am a reader of books. I might have the fancy title of CEO but let's be realistic, she is a doctor that heals and I read and sell books. There is nothing special about me.

I quickly take a shower, dress and put on Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. I call my Dad to tell him the news. Before I can even say anything, he asks me what's wrong.

"What makes you think something is wrong, Dad." I ask lowly.

He chuckles. "When you are upset you play Beethoven." He answers. "So, tell me what has my baby girl so upset."

"Actually, it's good news. I'm just worried how you will take it." I swallow all the fear that threatens to steal what little bravery I have. "I've been dating someone, and he asked me to marry him."

"And?"

"I said yes." Well, actually, I was forced to say yes or see one of my best friends out of job.

"Do you love him?" Ray asks. Dad is always straight to the point. He doesn't like to waste his words. I used to joke with him that he must only have so many words in a lifetime to use and he used them sparingly.

"Of course, Daddy." I lie to my father. I don't love him, but he is as handsome as sin.

"I will be in Seattle in a few hours. This boy is not going to take off my little girl until I get to meet him."

"Dad, you don't have to come to Seattle…"

"Anastasia, I am coming to Seattle. I'll see you in a little while." The line went dead. Well, shit, that didn't go as planned. The last thing I needed was Dad rolling into town like a thunderhead and taking on The Christian Grey. God only knows what evil Christian would heap on the man. If he was willing to ruin his number two at work, I know he would have no qualms crushing my father.

I click off my phone. I stand in the middle of the living room trying to decide what to do. Should I call Christian and give him a heads up or let him walk blindly into the firestorm of a protective father? I'm about to dial his number but am interrupted by my doorbell ringing. I check the peephole to find Roz and Cammie.

"Thank god, you are here." I say pulling them into my apartment. "You are not going to believe this."

"We already know. You and Christian are engaged." Roz said wide-eyed. She can tell by my reaction that I am shocked that she knows already. "Seattle Nooz broke the story last night, and then the other gossip sites picked it up."

"Oh, god…thank god I called Dad." I plop down into a chair.

"How in the hell did this happen?" Cammie asked. "I didn't know you were dating."

"They haven't." Roz declared knowingly.

"You know don't you?" I can see that she does. Roz is no fool.

"Don't let him railroad you into this. I can take care of myself." She said taking a seat on the sofa.

Cammie was frustrated. "What are you talking about?"

Roz sighed. Her eyes never left my face. "Christian is blackmailing Ana into marrying him."

"What the fuck?" Cammie exclaimed.

"I can't let him hurt you or Cammie. Listen, it's just a business arrangement, or at least that is how I'm dealing with it. He needs a wife for business."

Cammie excuses herself to use the restroom. "You know about him, right? You know, his tastes?" Roz asks with concern written all over her face.

"Yes, I know." I whisper. "How do you know?"

Roz looked away. "I met him in a BDSM club in New Orleans. He thought I was a Sub, but learned real damn fast that I'm no man's sub." She looked over her shoulder to make sure that Cammie was not listening. "This isn't common knowledge, so keep this under the radar. I was a Domme but I gave it up when I met Cammie. I knew she would never be in the scene and I don't want her there. I love that woman more than I love beating the shit out of a man."

"Your secret is safe with me, Roz." My head is about to bust. I knew Roz was strong-willed, but I never saw her in the role of a BDSM Domme. I blush when I think of her dressed in black leather or latex corsets like the ones I saw on the internet when I was researching BDSM. "I have to ask…did you and Christian…you know… ?"

"Oh, god…no never." She cried. "I don't fuck men…I just like to beat the shit out of them…or I did."

I know that there is a story there, but I don't have the time to drawl it out of her. If she wants me to know, she will tell me, but since she doesn't want Cammie to know, I doubt if she would tell me. "How did you come to work for him?"

"Long story short…I was the best person for the job. Since I am gay and have no interest in men, he knew he would safe from me; also…I am damn good at my job. I can negotiate like a motherfucker."

I have to laugh. Only Roz could use crude language about herself and make a person laugh out loud. She is a badass and god help the fool that ever stands in her way. I can see why Christian wanted her on his team! "Okay, Roz, give me the lowdown on my fiancé."

Before Cammie returns, I have a good idea what a fucked up bastard my fiancé is. Roz offers to negotiate with Christian about this matter, but I don't want her involved anymore than she is. This is my problem and I will deal with it. My dad taught me at an early age that the sign of a mature person was taking responsibility of their life. Somehow, I got myself into this mess and somehow I will deal with it. I just have to make sure that my friends and family are not in the crossfire. I know  
enough about The Christian Grey to make some maneuvers that will keep the people that I love safe from his threats.

Cammie returns looking very green and wiped out. "Are you alright?" I ask her very concerned about her health. I hope to hell that this situation isn't making her ill.

Cammie looks to Roz with her loving eyes. "I'm pregnant, Ana. We are having another child."

I bit my lower lip and smile in genuine joy. These two love each other so much and I am happy to hear their news of an expanding family. I know that their children are conceived using In vitro and a sperm donor. "When are you due?"

"I am just pregnant…just a few weeks. We will find out the due date at the next doctor's appointment."

"You know, I do expect to be asked to be a Godmother." I say with a giggle.

Roz smiles at me as she pulls Cammie into her embrace and kisses the happy woman. "Of course, who else would we ask?"

After Roz and Cammie leave, I call the office and tell them that I will be in later in the day due to personal reasons. I can hear amusement in my assistant's voice so I know she thinks I am with my so-called fiancé. After I hang up, the doorbell rings and lo, and behold the before mentioned devil is at my door. I know it's no use to deny him access so I let him in. As the door closes, he is kissing me. This isn't a friendly kiss or a make-believe kiss but a real kiss that a man who desires a woman gives. I am left breathless and confused. So much for a business arrangement.

"You are so damn beautiful." He breathes upon my neck just before he slides his lips up and down my exposed skin. "I thought about you all night while I lay in my bed wishing I stayed with you last night."

"Maybe you should have called one of your little friends." I offer.

"It's not Friday." He says. I feel his large hands roam over my ass and then give it a squeeze. "You have a wonderful ass, Ana. I can't wait to claim it."

I nearly choke on his audacity. He thinks he is going to buttfuck me? Oh, my god, he is delusional! "We need to talk, Mr. Grey."

He follows me farther into my apartment. I motion for him to sit down. "Listen, I get it that you are used to getting your own way in all things, but I am not one of your "girls" and I don't want to be treated as such. You have maneuvered me into a marriage that I don't want so you can have a child, but don't ever think that you can dominate me. Because of Roz and Cammie, I will do as you ask. I will marry you and I will produce the child you want, but don't ever assume to treat me like one of your girls." I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Any sex we have will be normal, in the normal positions and then you will return to your bed. I will not be tied up, hit, flogged, whipped or used in any way. Got it?"

"Got it." His smile disappeared. "So, I guess you are not willing to partake in the lifestyle with me."

"You guess correctly." I sit across from him in my favorite chair. This is where I sit on rainy days with a good cup of Earl Grey Tea and a classic book. "And, there is another thing I want in our pre-nup. I want a clause that says you will no longer blackmail me with my friends or family."

"Then, how will I know that you keep your end of our bargain?"

"I will sign the contract. That should be good enough for you."

"You know this means that I will keep my sub for my…ahh…needs."

I wave away his comment. "Just keep them away from me, wherever we live and our child. What you do on your own time is your business not mine. Of course, I expect you to be discreet."

"Of course, I am always discreet."

"You weren't last night at The Mile High Club." I remind him. He shifts uncomfortably. "I called my father this morning and told him that I was engaged. He is on his way to Seattle as we speak. I suggest you get yourself ready for Raymond Steele. He is ex-Marine and takes no prisoners."

"I know about your father."

"I am sure you do." I cross my arms over my chest and I notice that his eyes watch my every movement. "He will want to speak to you."

"I am sure he does." He looks to his wristwatch. "You are meeting my mother in two hours. I think we should discuss a date so you two can get our wedding planned."

"So, I get to choose the date?" He nodded. "Ok, the twelfth of never." He only laughs at my feeble attempt at humor. "I see no reason to wait. This weekend?"

"Good choice, I was about to suggest that. Can you pull it off?"

"Of course, with your contacts and name…I don't see a problem."

His grey eyes narrowed. "You are learning, aren't you?" He seems to upset that I have decided to use his name.

"This will be only time that I will use your name to get things done. I will be keeping my maiden name for business purposes."

"Not acceptable." Christian says with a shake of his head. "You will be known as Mrs. Ana Grey, Anastasia Grey or Mrs. Christian Grey."

"Compromise? Ana Steele-Grey?"

"I can live with that for professional matters, but other than that…you are Anastasia Grey, my beloved wife."

"Deal." I say quickly not giving him time to change his mind. "I also want that in the revised contract." He nods. "Now, living arrangements? I propose that I stay here on weekends…so you can have your time with your "friends"."

"Unacceptable."

"If you think I am going to stay with you while you are entertaining your "friends" you are as mad as a March hare."

"They will not be coming to our apartment. I will use other venues for my dark pleasures. Don't worry," He says seeing my concerned look, "there are places in and around Seattle that is discreet and very private where I can practice my…umm…dark pleasures."

"I suggest that you use a condom. I don't want to contract a STD from you."

"I am clean. I get tested every three months and I don't touch a woman until she is medically investigated." He shifts once again. I notice that when he is uncomfortable he shifts. Another little hint about my loving dear fiancé. "I need you to undergo a medical examination."

I start to laugh. "I am clean, Christian. You see I don't have any sexual experience except for what I have read in books and seen in movies." I love it! His face turns white and his mouth drops open. "Yes, Christian, virgins do exist and you have managed to get yourself engaged to one."

"Fuck me running." He says still in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"I don't fucking understand how you can still be a virgin!" He exclaims walking about my living room. He is pushing his hands through his copper colored curls, another little hint about my fiancé. When upset he does this. "I mean, you are beautiful, built, intelligent, and did I say, beautiful?"

"I never had the time to deal with men and their games. I had one chance to make good on my full scholarship and I wasn't going to waste that chance. Men were off the table, then when I started at 3P…well you know how busy I have been."

He stands in front of me for a few seconds then goes to his knees before me. I see tenderness in his eyes for the very first time. Who knew Christian Grey could be tender and caring? "I am honored that you are giving me this gift."

"I'm not exactly giving you this gift, am I?" I said harshly taking my hands away from him when he tried to hold them. "I am only telling you this because this is information you need to know… so when the time comes…well you know."

"I will be gentle, I promise." He leans forward and kisses my forehead. "I won't hurt you. Remember, you are my beloved." He acts as if he has more he wants to say but he does not. His lips are pressed against my forehead once again.

His words do not soften my heart towards him any. He is still forcing me into this marriage. He is heartless. "I need to get ready for the lunch with your mother." I push him away from me. I don't want him touching me. I am struggling inside whether to kick him in the balls or just shoot him.

"She will be asking you a lot of questions about how we met, fell in love and the such. We better get our stories straight."

"We met at work, decided there was an attraction and began to date discreetly. Say, we dated for six months?" He smiles at me. Sometimes, he looks and acts like a schoolboy with that smirk on his face. Again…should I kick him in the nuts or shoot him? Ahhh….the decisions I must make!

"Sounds good to me. We started to date right before Christmas." He adds as I stop my leg from striking out. Damn, my good manners!

By the time we finish our story of dating with the entire where, when, and how I have done my hair, put on makeup and a bit of perfume. We are in my bedroom and he has taken a perch on my bed. I come out of the en suite to find him smiling at me. I need to redress because I am not going to meet Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey in blue jeans and a t-shirt. "Can you step out of the room?"

"Why?"

I look at him as if he has lost his mind. "Because, I need to get dressed."

"Be my guest." He says as he reclines. He places his hands behind his head and prepares to watch me. "I've seen naked women before."

"You have not seen me naked." I can tell that he is not going to leave. I could throttle him if I had the time. I just walk to my closet and look through my wardrobe. I am so thankful to Kate for teaching me how to dress, shop, and put together a classic look for business, but this is a meeting with my future mother-in-law. I want to look nice but approachable. I really admire Grace Trevelyan-Grey and I want her to like me. If I take anything away from this life being forced upon me, it's the friendship of this woman. She is going to be the grandmother of my child. I decide against slacks and a blouse and decide to go with a light blue shift dress. It is made of linen and is light, airy but so very beautiful. I grab my black four-inch Jimmy Choos. I look over my shoulder to see Christian smiling at me and I know he is daring me to undress in front of him. Fine, watch you sick bastard, but you are not claiming this body until the wedding night! I pull the t-shirt off, unhook my utility cotton bra and throw it in the dirty clothes hamper. I have my back to him, but I know he can see me in my full glory through the reflection in my mirror. I hear his gasp when I unbutton my jeans and shimmy them down over my hips taking the cotton panties that I wore with the jeans. I see his eyes grow in delight as he skims over my naked bottom. I walk to my dresser and pull out a blue lace and silk bra and panty set. His eyes never leave my body as I dress. When I put on my garter belt, his eyes really grow. I have to laugh softly as his breathing becomes rapid when I sit on my bench and pull on my silk stockings very slowly. I take my time and extend one leg after the other smoothing the silk. I hear him gasp. Yeah, take that" Mr. I am so Fucking Powerful"!

"I can help you attach the clips." He says lowly as he stands. Why does his voice sound so sexy and sultry? I shake my head and pull the dress over my head then slide my feet into shoes.

"You can zip up my dress." I offer him my back. I feel him trace the outline of my spine with one finger and my heart jumpstarts with a rocket of excitement. He moves my hair and it falls over my right front shoulder. I stiffen when I feel his lips on the back of my neck as he zips up my dress. "Thank you." I move away from him so he can't hear my heart thumping wildly in my chest.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life." He confesses. I can tell he longs to touch me again, but he refrains. Why? I don't know. Maybe he is afraid of losing his control. He clears his voice. "Luke Sawyer, your security detail has arrived and is waiting to drive you to your lunch then wherever else you need to go."

"I can drive myself. I have been driving since I was a little girl and I have never had a speeding ticket."

"Yes, but you are now my fiancé. I need you to stay safe." I see his eyes turn a quicksilver. Does he see me as a possession or do I mean something more to him. I can't read him completely yet, but I will. I will make it one of my most important missions in my life.

"I suppose you have obtained a car for my use."

"You know me so well." He smiled down at me. "You have your own Audi Sedan and of course, if you wish, I will get you a convertible for your driving pleasures."

"No need. I like my car." I stress. I frown as he begins to laugh. "What?"

"I've seen your car and it needs to go to the junkyard. It's not safe enough for my beloved."

I want so much to slap his handsome face off his head. So he hates my little Ford Focus. Sure, it's not as regal as an Audi, but it is mine, all mine. "I will let Sawyer drive me around for business but on my free time, I drive myself."

"Fine, but not in the Focus. It's not safe enough for my wife."

"Stay away from my car." I stress. "I bought that car and I am keeping it."

He can tell that I am not backing down from this. "Fine, then." He gave up to easily. I narrow at my eyes at him wondering what evil he has planned for my little Ford.

"And, if something happens to my car and I mean anything happens to it…a flat…a headlight goes out…I mean anything, you are the first one I am going to accuse."  
He just smiles at me and leads me out of my bedroom.

I am shocked when I walk out of my apartment building to find reporters and photographers waiting for me. They are yelling questions to Christian and me as he guides me through the mayhem. Besides the ever-faithful Taylor, another man who is even taller than Taylor joins us. He is blonde and full of brawn. Good lord, is he handsome in that California beach boy way. I learn later that this is Luke Sawyer, ex-Navy Seal and now my babysitter. We are herded into what I know is now my car.

"Sawyer, this is my fiancé, Anastasia Steele. Keep her safe at all costs." I nod at the man who looks at me through the rearview mirror. He nods back. No smile. Christian turns to me. "I will be dropped off at GEH and Sawyer will take you safely to The Mile High Club. Sawyer will escort you into the restaurant and will keep you safe. I hope you will enjoy your time with my mother."

"I'm sure I will. Your mother is quite charming."  
"Yeah, she is that." He says in awe of her mother.

"I want you to take the rest of the week off to prepare for our wedding. I will take care of 3P."

"No can do. I have three author's meetings this week that cannot be rescheduled." I find my IPad in my purse and flip to my schedule app. "I also have a meeting with legal this afternoon about the Bunson buyout. If those assholes think they can keep 3P out of the Canadian market, they have another thing coming."

"Wow, vicious little thing aren't you?"

"Don't forget that, Grey. You may have me over the barrel with this so-called merger of ours, but don't ever think you can interfere in my business."

"It's my business also." I see how his shoulders square. He is marking his territory. "I still own 3P."

"It's mine, now. I want no interference from you or anyone from GEH about how I run 3P."

"I will give you a free hand…for now." I can tell that this discussion is over. We pull up to GEH and he turns and gives me a kiss on the lips. "I'll call you later."

"Have a good day, dear." I said with a sneer.

All of a sudden, his large hand in grasping my chin. "Be very careful, Anastasia. I have a very good sense of humor but don't ever patronize me. Understand?"

"Yes, Christian, I understand." My hand covers his trying to soothe whatever pride I bruised with my snide comment. He is so mercurial. "It was only a joke. I do hope you have a good day."

"Much better." He kisses me once more with his eyes closed. I finally close my eyes and let my lips soften under his. "Much, much better." With that, Christian was out of the car evading reporters and photographers with Taylor at his side. I settle back into the seat.

"Mile High, Ma'm?" Sawyer asks knowing that is where I need to go. He is just being polite.

"Yes, Mr. Sawyer."

"Just Sawyer, M'am." He replies as he pulls out into traffic.

"No Ma'ms, please…I'm not that old." I give him a smile when I see a small grin race across his face. "I am sure that Mr. Grey has told you to address me as such or as Miss Steele. Can we compromise?"

"And your suggestion is?"

"Ana."

"Miss Ana." He suggests. It was formal but less so than Miss Steele or Ma'm. I can live with that. I nod my agreement.

"How does an ex-Navy Seal become my protector?"

"I have good contacts. I've known Taylor for many years. He got me into the Navy."

I only nod. I realize that there is no need to try to win this man over to my side. I can tell he is loyal to a fault, just like a good soldier. He will take his marching orders from Christian and Taylor. "I know that Mr. Grey pays your salary and I appreciate your loyalty to him, however, what is said or done in your presence is my business. If I want Christian to know something, I will tell him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Miss Ana." His voice is low. I know I am putting him in a difficult position, but I need to have some freedom, especially when doing business.

I have to say that Luke Sawyer is very good at his job. I am taken to The Mile High Club without any incidents with reporters and photographs. He is silent as we ride alone in the elevator to the restaurant. He gets off the elevator first, and then motions me to follow since he sees that the coast is clear and safe.

After I am delivered safely to my soon-to-be mother-in-law, Sawyer disappears, but I know he is close by. I sit smiling at this lovely woman. I would have killed to have her as my mother growing up, but I was born under an unlucky star and got the mother from hell. Thank God, for Raymond Steele.

"Oh, Ana, you are such a lovely young lady." She says taking my hand. "I am so glad that Christian found you. I talked with him this morning, and he was so full of happiness. I've never seen him like this."

"Neither have I." I whisper.  
"I don't know if he has told you, but Christian had a hard start in life and no matter what Carrick and I did we could never get him to understand how much we love him. Then, you come along and he is different. I've seen it these last couple of months. He is much softer…not so fierce or cranky."

Couple of months? I am confused. How did I make a difference in him? We just made this arrangement in the last day. She sees how confused I am.

"Christian was a troubled soul. Oh, lord, the trouble he got into. He was expelled out of many schools for fighting. He started to drink, smoke, and run with some very dangerous people. Carrick and I were so concerned and we took him to every child psychologist we could find. Nothing seemed to help." She wiped away a tear and it touches my soul. She does love her son so much and to see her so distraught breaks my heart. "Then, something happened. He was fifteen and all of a sudden, he changed. It was like a miracle. He settled down, the fighting stopped as did the drinking and smoking. He stopped running with those thugs and his grades improved. By the time he graduated High School he was at the top of his class." The pride in her son was very evident. "He went to Harvard, you know. He's really intelligent."

"Yes, I know, that he attended Harvard." I say softly. I also know that he quit and went into business. I read his dossier. I just don't know how he afforded to bankroll his first business deal. "Did you and Mr. Grey help Christian with his first business deal?"

"Oh, heavens no. Carrick was furious with Christian for dropping out of Harvard. He wouldn't lift a finger to help Christian and it did cause problems between them for a few years."

"So, who gave him the money?"

Grace sighed heavily. "My friend Elena Lincoln. She said she did it because Carrick and I were such good friends to her and she wanted to give Christian a chance to prove himself."

That name still burns in my crawl. For some reason I do not see her as a humanitarian sort of person. She doesn't do anything unless she can reap the profits from her actions. "I've met Mrs. Lincoln twice. The first time at her salon and the second time last night."

"She is so happy to hear of Christian's engagement." Grace says brightly. I realize that this dear, sweet woman is clueless about her so-called dear friend.

"Really? That is funny, I got the impression last night when she approached me in the restroom that she did not approve of me. If I remember correctly, she said Christian would break my heart and that I should run away. She even suggested that I leave the country."

Grace almost chokes on her water. "That doesn't sound at all like Elena. She is so very kind and generous."

"Dr. Grey, I understand that she is your friend, but she is no friend of mine. May I ask you not to tell her anything about Christian and our relationship? It's really none of her business."

"But, she is a family friend."

"That she may be, but she does not need to know anything about us unless we want her to know." I can see that this could become a problem between us, but I have to set my foot down. Being married to Christian is going to be hard enough without an interfering old bag of bones hanging about trying to glean information from this delightful woman. "I wish I could feel differently about your friend, Dr. Grey, but she makes me uncomfortable and I don't want to be around her. She is not invited to the wedding."

Grace thinks for a while. "She can be very intense. I will do as you ask. No speaking to Mrs. Lincoln about you and Christian and she will be taken off the guest list." She then smiles at me and I know that all is well between us. "Alright, let's talk wedding plans. Have you set the date?"

I bite the inside of my cheek. This will blow her away. "This weekend."

She took it well. At least she didn't faint. She just moved her chair closer to me and we started to plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

After my lunch with Grace, I return to my office. Everyone knows that I am engaged to Christian and they are falling over themselves to congratulate me. I take it stride and make it to my office. I motion for my assistant, Hannah to follow me into my office.

"Listen, you may have to work a little later this evening. I have a lot to do before this weekend. Are you able to stay over?"

"Of course." She says with a smile. I can tell she is dying to ask me questions.

"One question, Hannah. You can ask me one question about this." I point to the engagement ring on my finger.

"When did all of this start? I never knew…"

I take a deep breath and retell the lie. If I say it enough, maybe I will start to believe it. "Christian is a very private man. We kept our relationship quiet as long as we could."

"He is soooo dreamy. I envy you, Miss Steele." She is gushing over my fiancé. I roll my eyes knowing this is what my life is going to be like married to such a handsome man.

"Okay, enough about Mr. Grey. We have work to do and a short time to do it." I start issuing her marching orders. "And, one last thing, if any reporters call here, you know nothing. If any get through security, you have my permission to stomp on them with your stilettos." She laughs at my little joke. "But, really, if you see someone hanging around that looks suspicious, call security." She opens the door to leave. "Oh, yeah, there is a tall blonde Greek god lurking around. He kinda looks like a surfer…don't worry about him…that's Sawyer, my bodyguard."

"You have a bodyguard?" Her big eyes grow wide with surprise.

"Yeah, courtesy of my fiancé."

"Wow, is he handsome?"

I have to laugh. "Yeah, like you wouldn't believe."

My meeting in legal lasted a little longer then I thought but I made sure that the document I wanted was wrote up and sent to the bastards trying to thwart my plans of buying out Bunson Printing and Publishing. I walk into my office to find my fiancé and my Father sitting together on my sofa.  
"Daddy!" I exclaimed running into his outstretched arms. One of my favorite places on earth is in my Daddy's arms. Here I am always safe, always loved, and always adored. Raymond Steele may not be my biological father, but he is the man who gave me his name, raised me, and protected me from a mother who could not or would not take care of me. In my eyes, Daddy is my hero extraordinaire and no one could ever take his place.

"There's my little girl." He says lowly. He stands me at arm's length and takes a good look at me. "You are too thin, Annie. Have you stopped eating?"

"Oh, Dad, I eat all the time." I smile up at him. I see Christian standing behind my Dad. Neither of them look worse for wear so they must be getting along. "I see you have met Christian."

"Yes, I have. We met at your apartment then we had a nice long talk in his office over a delicious meal. I understand you had lunch with Dr. Grey."

"Yes, I did." I give Dad another hug then start my acting job. I go to Christian and hug and kiss him hello as a good fiancé would do. He smiles down at me as his arm encircles my waist and pulls me close into his side. "Grace is a go for this weekend."

"Fantastic." Christian is smiling all through his face. He is actually happy about all this, but then again, he has planned this all along. He has found a way to have a wife, family, respectability and his lifestyle on the quiet. Why wouldn't he be happy? "What can I do to help?"

"I am so glad that you asked. You are in charge of getting your best man chosen and your tuxedos."

Dad is listening but not saying anything. I smile at him. "Of course, Dad will need a tux also."

"Color."

For some reason I am doing this too well. "Let's keep it traditional, a nice black tux with white shirts and black vests and ties."

I watch as Dad watches us. He begins to smile. I know he is buying our little show. It's killing me that I am lying to him, but this is all for Roz and Cammie and the fear that I have that Christian might go after my Dad.

"So, you are really getting married this weekend?" Dad says softly. Am I seeing things? Is that a tear sliding down his cheek?

"Yeah, I hope that you will give me away, Dad."

There are more tears in his eyes as he looks over us. I get the feeling that Christian has won my Dad over. "You know I came down here to beat the shit out of this young man for taking you away from me, but he explained why your relationship was kept a secret. I've already told Christian, but I want you to know also, that you have my blessings."

"Thank you, Daddy." I leave Christian's embrace and go to my Dad. I feel horrible that I am such a liar. Christian has done this to me. He has forced me into this situation. I hold on to the only man that I ever trusted and loved. If he ever finds out that this is a business merger, it will break his heart. I know my Dad, he only wants for my happiness and safety.

Dad pulls back and takes my face between his large and calloused hands. "I am so proud of you Annie. You got yourself through college, then take on the business world, and now you are about to be a bride."

"Thanks, Dad." I say as he kisses my forehead. I fight with all the strength that I have not to break down and start crying. I am a failure. I am not the strong woman that this man raised me to be. I should have told Christian to go fuck himself when he threatened to use Roz against me. I should have called his bluff, but I was too much a coward to do that. I can take on assholes in the boardroom but for some reason I fear Christian Grey. I fear what this man could do to the people that I love. "Will you stay in town?" He only nods then crushes me in one of his bear hugs.

I am alone in my office having sent Hannah home two hours ago. Just because I am getting married and need to get this work done, I'm not going to expect my assistant to burn the midnight oil. I sit back in my chair and rub my tired eyes. It's another late night at 3P. I turn off the desk light and make my way to my private bathroom. All I want is a hot shower and a glass of wine. I look at the clock. It's almost eleven and I should just go home, but I know I will be back here early in the morning. I decide that I will just spend the night. I was about to disrobe when I remembered Sawyer. Crap, I need to send the poor man home.

"Sawyer." I say lightly as I step out of my office. He is sitting at Hannah's desk. "Hey, I'm just going to stay the night. You can go home now."

"I stay where you are." He said flatly.

"Sawyer, I sleep here all the time. 3P is one of the most secure buildings in Seattle. Just go home and get some rest."

Sawyer stood and buttoned his jacket. "I stay here unless you wish to be taken to Escala or to your apartment."

I know my mouth is wide open. Why in the hell would I go to Christian's apartment, and then I remember…that man is my fiancé. "Fine, I'll go home." I walk back into my office and get my purse. "Are you staying at my apartment also?"

"Yes and no, I have the apartment next to yours."

I frown. Mrs. Haynes lives in the apartment next to mine. How could he live there? Then I figure it out. Christian probably moved her out and moved Sawyer in. Oh, this is just great! Now Christian is fucking with my neighbors.

"Fine, then, let's go home."

"Yes, Miss Ana."

Sawyer opens my apartment door and does a search and scan to make sure that my apartment is safe. He hands me back to the keys. "If you need me, just hit the panic button."

"Panic button?"

"Yes, there is a panic button in every room. It buzzes my apartment."

I just nod. It's midnight and I am exhausted. I just want that hot shower and my soft warm bed. I want to forget the mess that somehow I find myself in. I still can't figure out how I caught the dark and deadly attentions of Christian Grey. I can't think about that now. I need to relax and catch some z's. This day has been exhausting. I wonder, will the rest of my life be this tiring?

The smell of breakfast awakens me. I am confused. Did I make breakfast in my sleep? I stagger down the hallway and make my way into my kitchen to find a lovely older woman working in my kitchen. I pull my robe tighter across my body.

"Pardon me, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?"

The lovely woman turns with a bright smile on her face. She is a tall slim woman with light brown hair neatly made up in a bun. She wore a dark A-line skirt with a white short-sleeve blouse. Besides her delightful smile, I notice her eyes…they resemble melted chocolate. I don't feel threaten even though this unknown woman is in my kitchen. For some reason, I feel comfort and very safe.

"I am Gail Jones." She wipes her hands on the blue floral apron she wears to protect her clothing. "I work for Mr. Christian Grey. He asked me to prepare you breakfast and to examine the household accounts together."

"Household accounts?" I am freaking confused.

"Yes, he usually takes care of that matter, but since you are about to become Mrs. Christian Grey, he thought you would like to take over the job and make your mark on the household."

"Listen, I just woke up and for some reason, you are not making any sense to me." I shake my head.

"A cup of Earl Grey tea is needed, I think." She turns and pours hot water into an awaiting cup that has a tea bag on the side. How did she know this is one of my favorite teas and how I like it prepared? She sits the tea and saucer in front of one of the three stools that line the island in my kitchen. "I also have French Toast prepared. I understand that is one of your favorite breakfast dishes."

"Yes, it is." I take a seat before the tea. My mind is blank but then goes into a tailspin of thoughts. He has been following me and studying me. He knows everything about me and he is using it to win me over to his wants, needs, and desires. I dip the tea bag in and swirl it about a few times. Tea. It's always been my friend. During times of stress or sadness, I turn to a cup of tea. I used to drink only English Breakfast Tea very weak, but after years of late night studying, I went to a bolder tea. I have been known to even drink coffee but it has to be prepared with real cream and sugar. I carefully take a sip of the tea and instantly I relax. A good cup of tea is heaven on earth and makes all things seem bearable. I turn my awaken brain back to the woman who stands silently before me with her hands folded in front of her body. "Why don't you fix yourself a cup of tea or coffee and join me? We can discuss why you are here and how you got into my apartment."

Those big brown eyes grew. "I can't do that…Mr. Grey…"

"Mr. Grey is not here nor does he own this apartment. I pay the rent here." I know my voice is a little hard but I will not let this man dictate life in my own apartment. "Please, Mrs. Jones, join me."

She timidly prepares her cup of coffee and joins me. "You mentioned household accounts?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey would like you to take over running the household." She keeps looking around the room nervously. "I am to be your household assistant."

"Have you worked for Christian long?"

"For six years."

The woman must have stamina to be able to work for that man for that long. "I am surmising that I am to take over the care and management of the household." She nods looking grateful that I finally understand. "What exactly do you do for Mr. Grey?"

"I cook and clean. I am his housekeeper."

"You and him….?"

Her eyes grow even wider when she realizes the tone of my question. "Oh, Lord, no. I'm old enough to be his ….older sister." I have to laugh and that breaks the tension between us. "Miss Steele, I am very nervous. Mr. Grey has never offered another to take over his space. He likes his control."

"Yes, I know that." I take a bite of the French Toast and it melts in my mouth. I can't help but moan in delight. "Oh. My. God….this is perfect."

She smiles. "Miss Steele, you can call me Gail. I think we are going to be friends."

After spending an hour with Gail and learning what my duties are to be in the Grey Household as the Lady of the Manor, I get dressed for my day. I have a few morning meetings and then I have a lunch date with my fiancé and his mother. I thought about wearing black in protest of his blackmail plot against me, but I do look forward to being in Grace's company. I decide to wear a soft pale blush cashmere sweater dress. It's a cool day in Seattle even though it is early June. I find my knee-high dark brown leather boots. It does look like rain so I figure boots would work.

Mornings at 3P are intense with staff meetings, reading snail mail and email, and returning phone calls. Once I get through the mailings, I ask Hannah to step into my office. She looks confused when she realizes I have the radio on a little too loud. I hand her a manuscript that she looks over quickly. There is a handwritten note on top that explains the music. I know my office is bugged. We talk in code using our office jargon. By the time she leaves, she knows that all my office communications are being monitored. I have also found one hidden camera in my bookcase. All our communications that I need to be private will be done in writing through the manuscripts. I remind her that her desk is probably under a camera and she will have to be careful when writing to me.

Hannah was given orders through the manuscript to quietly cancel all my meetings for the afternoon. She also contacts Vip to meet me at two in our usual spot and to bring a secure laptop. Now, my job is to get Sawyer to believe that I am at work after meeting with Grey and his mother. I have a few little tricks up my sleeve and I have no worries that I can lose Sawyer for a couple of hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Christian meets me at the table and since Grace is sitting there, I let him take me in his arms and kiss me. For a few seconds, I forget that this man has blackmailed into marriage and a baby. He can kiss. His lips are soft but yet demanding. I will have to be careful or I will make the worse mistake of my life and fall in love this bastard. When we finally break off the kiss, I fell breathless. He is rattling my cage. I feel his large hand at the small of my back guiding me to a chair. He confuses me. He has such courteous manners but he likes to whip the shit out of women! He is a paradox of unanswered questions.

"Oh, Ana, you look just lovely today." Grace gushes. This is a woman in complete delight that her son is getting married. "Where did you find this sweater dress? I just have to find one for Mia."

"Mia would never wear something so elegant, Mom. Mia goes for attention." Christian offered. He is looking at me with pride in his eyes. Once again, I have made points with his mother and he is pleased. He takes my hand in his and lifts it to his lips. "My Ana is pure elegance."

I laugh inside my head. He thinks I am pure elegance. He should have seen me as a child with scraped up knees and elbows from being so clumsy. It took years of ballet and other dance lessons to find my coordination. "Thank you, Christian." I find myself saying staring into his magnificent grey eyes. "I have to say, I do like your tie."

He looks down at the silver colored tie with a diamond pattern. "It is now my favorite tie since you like it." He whispers against the back of my hand. I feel my body warm as his tongue gently tastes my skin. I want to snatch my hand away before I begin to cream my panties, but I can't with Grace watching us. I lean forward and give Christian a small kiss on his lips. He smiles to cover his shock.

"I will have to buy a matching one." I tease giving Grace quite a lover's banter show. She is eating it up.

"Alright, you two, we have a wedding to plan and a short time to do it." She is back to business but every now and then, she looks at us as if we are her dream come true. I swear every now and then she wipes a tear from her eye and it makes me feel horrible inside. I hate lying to this remarkable woman. Maybe, I can find some tender feeling for her son for her sake. It's ripping me up inside knowing that if she finds out that this is all a lie that it will destroy her. I am stuck in an impossible situation. I want out of this nightmare but I can't hurt this woman or risk the security of my Dad and friends. I give up. Christian wins. I am going to be his wife and the mother of his child. God help me!

Flowers….check!

Venue….check!

Minister ….check!

The dress…check!

Cammie…Maid of Honor…check!

Elliot Grey…Best Man…check!

Tuxedos ordered…check!

Rings….Christian's job….check!

Reception planned and on schedule for set up….check!

Grace is amazing. She can get things done. Between the three of us, the wedding is planned and those plans are in the process of being met. Christian and I leave Grace and make our way to the King County Recorder's Office to apply for a marriage license. Since Christian is Christian, this is done in a private chamber to keep our upcoming nuptials quiet. I prove who I am and sign the application. We have a three day wait until we can marry. The county recorder shakes our hands and gives us her congratulations. Christian keeps hold of the license and we leave holding hands.

I return to my office with Christian's kisses on my lips and his scent on my clothes. I am in a whirlwind of mixed emotions. Part of me hates him and my female part between legs is lusting for him. I pass by Hannah who hands me "the manuscript" with a wink. "Hold my calls."

As I step into my office, I catch the sight of Sawyer settling into a chair across from Hannah. I close the door and check my watch. I have about thirty minutes before I meet with Vip. I sit at my desk and read "the manuscript". I look over her sharp handwriting that is neat and perfect. My office was scanned for listening and recording devices and all said devices dismantled. I'm sure Christian knows by now that his eavesdropping has been detected. All appointments and meetings are cancelled but they have not been removed from my computer datebook. She has done everything I asked. I place "the manuscript" in my top drawer and make my way to my bathroom where clothes are waiting for me. I quickly dress into a custodian's outfit complete with a hat that hides my bounded hair and the black stocky boots. I slip out through a "panic" passage that the original owner of 3P installed so he could meet his mistress without the little wifey suspecting. I am careful when opening the door that leads straight into the stairwell. I pull the hat down over my eyes and take the stairs down to the parking level. In the pants pockets, Hannah has hid her keys to her car that she graciously lets me use this afternoon. As I drive out of the parking lot, I feel relieved that I have found some small measure of liberation. It won't last for long, I know, but damn it feels good!

Did I tell you that Vip Monroe is not just a freaking computer genius and investigator, but he is drop dead gorgeous with his darker than dark black hair and eyes so black that they resemble two perfect ovals of onyx? He is tall, slender, and well fit for a man that sits behind a computer for probably twelve or more hours a day! I absolutely adore him in a brotherly way. We met at the University my freshman year and he was a senior. We became friends over coffee and tea in the school's library coffee shop. He taught me about computers and what they could do…legally and illegally, but we won't discuss that now and I helped him with his English Lit papers. We stayed friends even after he graduated and for a time some of our friends thought we were dating. I laugh because Vip is and has always been in love with his now wife, Toni. I guess they were high school sweethearts and broke up when they went to different colleges. After graduation, they reconnected and eloped.

We meet in our usual place, a little out of the way coffee shop that is usually peppered with other computer geeks as Vip calls himself and his cohorts. In this setting, no one will question if we pull out a laptop. We will fit in.

We settle in at our usual table in the back facing the window front which Vip already scanned...just in case.

"It's clean, Ana." He then hands me a thick folder. "That's everything I could get on Grey in the time allotment. I will keep digging."

I place the folder into a plastic bag and sit it at my feet. "Included is a report on that Lincoln woman. She is one sick bitch, Ana. Watch out for her and never trust her."

"That's affirmative." I reply.

He turns the laptop toward me so I can use it. He knows that my computer at the office and my personal laptop is compromised. He is working to clean them and make them secure. I thank God every day for my good friend, Vip.

He is quiet as I use his secure laptop to do some research on Christian's chosen lifestyle. After an hour of looking through different sites and blogs, I feel sick to my stomach. There are some hardcore practices in the BDSM lifestyle. Thank God, no one can see this screen. I can't believe that Christian would ever think that I would consider joining him in this shit! Well, I could see, maybe, the bondage if done lightly but the flogging, caning, and whipping shit is off the table for me. He can also forget about ever gagging me with one of those balls. It ain't gonna happen…no way! Anal fisting, fisting, candle wax on the skin…oh fuck no! As I look over the photographs of men and women in various scenes, I feel that I am in over my head. I cannot do this nor would I want to. Maybe Christian keeping his little subs is a good thing. I will do my duty, have his kid then I am done with him. He can go fuck all of Seattle if he wants just so he leaves me alone. I know I won't be able to leave him if a child is involved. Even though I can be a hardnosed businessperson, I could never leave my child. I know I am destined to be alone for the rest of my life…or until my child is old enough to understand. It's only eighteen years! I won't be too old when we finally divorce. Let's see, I am twenty-three now…and if I get pregnant fast enough, I will be twenty-four when the child is born…yeah, I will be forty-two when I finally get my freedom. That's not too old to find the true love of my life…at least I hope.

"Ana, your time is up." Vip says invading my dark thoughts. "You need to return to 3P." He is pointing to his watch. "By the time you get to your apartment, I will have it and your laptop cleaned and your new email accounts will be up and running." He smiled at me knowing all my secrets. "Don't worry, sister…I have you covered." He then places a new phone on the table. "This is your new phone to keep in contact with me. Just be careful whom you call on it. I wouldn't call Kate or your Dad on it since their phones are probably being tracked also. This replaces that old phone of yours and don't worry, it's in my name." I only nod understanding what he is saying.

"He has a good team." I say wondering if I can out maneuver the king of evasiveness.

"Yes, he does, but I am better. I know Barney and Welch who is on his team…they are good, but I am better." He chucks my chin softly. "Trust me."

"I do, Vip."

xxxXXXxxx

I am not surprised when I answer my door to find Christian standing there. He is not smiling as he walks past me. I think I know why he is here. The bugs!

"You found them." He said lowly.

"Yes, I did." His eyes follow me as I take a seat in my favorite chair. "Why did you feel the need to spy on me?"

With one fluid and graceful movement, Christian takes off his suit jacket. I catch my breath when I see the bulges of his muscles in his arms. If he wasn't such an ass, I would probably be more attracted to him.

"I had to learn about you." His answer is simple. "I knew that I wanted you the day I ran into you at the office, so I had to do my research."

I bit my lower lip. "That's interesting, I've been doing research also…on you, your family, the few friends that you have…and your Mrs. Lincoln." I don't show him my file on him, it's safely hidden away in an undisclosed vault. His face turns pale. "Don't get upset, Christian…it's the way we do business. Information is power, is it not?" He only nods. I can tell he is doing his level best to keep in control. "She's a piece of work that blonde bitch of yours."

"She's not mine." He stresses.

"Did you know that she was born in a whorehouse in Arizona? She must have learned her little tricks there under the tutelage of her mother." His face remains impassive, unreadable, and damn gorgeous! "She was arrested under the name of Penny Abrahams when she was fourteen for prostitution. She changed her name to Elena Morris and moved to California when she was finally released from Juvenile Detention where she was sentenced to after being arrested for robbery, forgery, and fraud at age fifteen. She does have a colorful past, most of it illegal."

"What does Elena's past have to do with us?" He finally asks. I don't believe that he knew all of this about his dear close family friend.

"She is a problem for me. I don't like her. I don't want her around me or around my child. She is your friend and I won't ask you to stop seeing her, but she is to remain in your other life and not in mine. I've already spoken to your mother about not telling her anything about us or our life."

"You talked to my mother about this shit?" He is on his feet.

"Not about Elena's past or anything else." I say to defend myself. "I did tell Grace about the run-in I had with the wicked witch in the bathroom Monday night. She has agreed not to tell Elena anything about us and that bottle blonde is not invited to the wedding."

"Fuck, she won't like that." He said more to himself than to me. His large hands are running through his copper curls that I find fascinating to watch. I shake myself out of the trance that I found myself in. I can't let him get to me. He is too dangerous to let to close.

"Grace called and said that the invitations have been couriered out since we are getting married so quickly. It's only family and close friends of your parents." I pull my legs up and under my bottom to get comfortable. He has finally sat down. "Dad is staying in town at the Fairmont. He seems to be quite taken with you and that's something. Raymond Steele is not easily fooled by anyone."

"Then fall in love me and we won't be fooling anyone." He said in a near whisper.

"You fall in love with me first then we will discuss." I reply using his own line against him. I will play his renegotiation games with him. I may not be as efficient as Roz in this, but I can hold my own.

"Did you sign the pre-nup?" Yup, the King of Evasive Maneuvers!

"Yes, I did and sent it back to your lawyers."

We just look at each other. The silence is heavy between us. What else is there to discuss? The wedding is planned, we have the license, the pre-nup is signed, sealed, and delivered, and we are good to go.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" He finally asks.

"Not really."

"We could send out."

"I guess." I get up and walk into my kitchen to find my favorite take-out menus. Even though I love to cook and bake, there are times I just don't have the time. I return with the menus and two glasses of white wine. He smiles at me as he takes the wine glass from me. "We can order Italian, Chinese, burgers, or some Mexican. What's your poison?" I have the company phone out ready to dial. Actually, these restaurants are on speed dial and I have their numbers memorized.

"I haven't had a good cheeseburger in years." He confesses. "I think since my last year at Harvard."

I look at him as if he has grown another head. "Really?" I hit the number to Doolie's, a mom and pop establishment that makes the best burgers and fries in town. "Hey, It's Ana Steele. How ya doing, Pop? Yeah, I'm always working. I need two of your number one's, one with French fries and the other with onion rings, two chocolate milkshakes, and throw in some cheese balls with ranch dressing. Yeah, to my apartment please. Thanks, Pop. Tell Ma hi for me. Yeah, I will…I'll come in soon." This old man makes me laugh. He is like a favorite grandfather that every child loves. "Thanks, Pop. Bye."

When I hang up Christian is smiling at me. "What?"

"You just ordered without asking me. I don't think any woman has done that except maybe for Mom." He is laughing for some reason.

"Trust me, Christian, you will love these burgers. They are addictive."

Christian moans once again as he takes another bite out of the huge cheeseburger topped with fresh organic tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, and onions. A dollop of mustard and ketchup mix falls to his plate but he doesn't notice. He is caught up with the deliciousness of this meal. "Oh, god…this is great." He groans as if he is having a food orgasm. "Where is this place?"

"I'm not telling you. It's my little secret." I tease him. We are sitting at the island sharing the fries, onion rings, and cheese balls. He is still moaning as he takes a long draw of his milkshake. "Good?"

"More than good, it's amazing."

"I gained ten pounds my first month in Seattle when I found Pa's place."

Christian laughs. "You won't even tell me the name?"

"Nope, and have you try to buy it out and ruin it. It's so good because Ma and Pa have years of experience that no fast-food chain will ever have."

"I see your point, but you have to tell me where. I swear I am going to order this every time I have to work late at GEH." He takes another bite and relishes the moist meat and fresh extras. "God, this is great."

"Doolie's." I tell him. "Just don't try to buy him out."

"Never." He gobbles down the rest of his burger and eats a few onion rings.

I am still working on my burger. They are so big that I can't finish it at one setting. I usually wrap it up and have it the next day for lunch or a snack. He is eyeing my burger. "Do you want the rest of this?"

"You should eat it."

"I usually only eat half." I say as I pop the last cheese ball into my mouth. "I keep it for the next day, but if you want it, take it."

"No, it's yours." He says but he can't take his eyes off it. I sigh and place the half burger on his plate.

"Just eat it. I can always order more."

He doesn't argue and devours the rest of my burger. I have to remember this. He likes his food. Then, I remember the report. He was found nearly starved to death when his mother died. He was malnourished, underweight, and horribly abused. Of course, he would have food issues. He probably enjoys good food and hates to waste it, not that I can blame him. It makes perfect sense. I just don't see how he can be so abusive in his sex life when he was abused himself as a child. Now, that doesn't make a bit of sense to me!

I wait until he finishes the burger and wipes his well-formed, kissable lips. Hey, I've admitted that he is gorgeous. He is with that copper mane of wild curls, those grey eyes and his perfectly molded face and body. As a specimen of maleness, he is damn perfect. Any woman would want to drop her panties for one night with him. His very demeanor promises a woman a night of sexual delights. I just know that his delights are too dark for my tastes. I may be a virgin, but I know I do not want to be used, abused in any way even if it is considered consensual in his lifestyle.

"Christian, we need to talk about the devices found in my office, my home, my phone and laptop. I don't appreciate it and I don't want you to do that again." I know my voice is hard, and I am in my CEO mode, but he has to learn that I am not his Sub, not now, now ever!

"I've already told you. It was just so I could learn about you."

"Well you have learned about me, and I trust you not to replace them." I know he hears the unspoken threat in my voice. "If you want to know something, ask me and I will tell you if I think you need to know."

"Need to know?" One dark eyebrow goes up in question. He is not used to being treated as he treats other people.

I laugh softly. "Yes, you are on Ana's need to know program until I feel that I can trust you. Live with it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After Christian leaves close to midnight, I pick up the cell phone that I know Christian has tracked and use it to call my other "bestie", Kate Kavanagh. I'm sure she has heard the news that I am engaged to The Christian Grey, that is if she isn't hiding in the hills of Afghanistan or somewhere equally inaccessible to modern technology. As I figure, my call goes straight to her voice mail.

"Hey, Kate, it's Ana. I have some news for you. I'm getting married. Now before you get all bent out of shape for not knowing that I was dating someone, let me explain. He is a very private person and we decided to keep our relationship quiet. Now, for the kicker, we are getting married this weekend. I hope you check your voice mail and can find a way to be there. I really wanted you as my Maid of Honor, but I couldn't get a hold of you so Cammie is stepping in. God, I miss you Kate." I have to control my emotions. I am too close to tears. "I know we promised each other that we would be each other's MOH's and I am breaking that…so I hope that you will forgive me. Call me Kate. Please call me." I hang up, curl up in my chair, and let the tears flow. I should be getting married to a man that I adore with all the trappings of the wedding industry. I guess I am like the females I used to laugh at who dreamed about their white weddings. I guess I do want the big dress in a church full of my family and friends. I do want the fantasy and I won't ever get it. I am getting married in an off-the-rack wedding dress even though it is a Calvin Klein design and it's lovely. I chose daisies as the official wedding flower because I couldn't use my childhood fantasy choice of delicate white roses. I like daisies though; they are a happy simple flower. The worse thing is that I don't have a Mother-of-the Bride. My mother is somewhere in Georgia with another husband. I haven't seen her in two years. She didn't bother to attend my graduation from the university and she only calls around my birthday if she doesn't forget. This makes me cry even harder. Why doesn't my mother love me? Was I that horrible of a child that she had to get away from me? Did I cry too much? Was I too demanding of her time? Was I to needy? Why doesn't she love her only child? She just walked out on Ray and I and ran off with another man. Yeah, she came back to get me and I lived with her and the new husband for a few months, but it didn't work out. Her third husband, Stephan Morton was and is still a jerk! He was vocally abusive to me calling me stupid, ugly, and fat. He was also abusive physically to my mother. I remember hearing her crying at night after he beat on her. After the second time she went to the hospital because of his abuse, I called Ray and told him everything. The next day Ray was in Texas demanding that I return with him. I don't know how he got Carla to sign me over, but she did. From that time on, Raymond Steele was my Mom and Dad. He is, to this day, my hero!

After I cry out my allotment of tears for a shitty childhood, I make my way to my en suite to wash my face and brush my teeth. It's another night alone in my bed with no one to give me comfort. There are times I wish I could be more like other girls who don't seem to have problems with intimacy and sex. Kate always had a man in her life and in her bed during our college days. She was never lonely. I sleep alone with my imaginary lovers who give no warmth or comfort. I snort at myself because I am pathetic!

I get under the covers and turn off the light when my cell phone begins to ring. I snap it off my bedside table to see that it's Christian.

"Hello."

"Ana, I'm on my way to your apartment. You need to get dressed immediately."

"Christian?" All of a sudden, I feel a dark cloud over my head. Something is wrong. Something horrible has happened. "What is it?"

"Honey, it's Cammie. Roz called me. They think she is having a miscarriage."

"Oh, god…I'll be ready." We both hang up at the same time, and then I realize he called me honey. He is on his way to get me and to take me to the hospital. Could it be that The Christian Grey has some feeling for people besides how much money they can make him? I am stunned at my observation.

Have you ever noticed that hospitals have a certain smell about them? It doesn't matter which hospital or where it's at, they all smell the same of despair and disinfection products. The odor always makes me nauseous. I feel that familiar burn in the pit of my stomach as Christian and I walk into the hospital. We are directed to the ER family waiting room where we find Roz sitting with her head in her hands. I can tell she is sobbing because her shoulders are shaking. I go to her, kneel before her and take her into my arms. She needs the support and love of her friends. "I'm here, Roz."

"She was feeling fine all evening. We put the kids to bed and decided to watch a movie. She went into the kitchen to get another glass of milk." Roz sniffs back a sob. "She fell. I don't know how, but she fell against the counter."

"Oh, god…I'm so sorry." I whisper as I caress her red tresses as she holds me tighter.

"I heard her yell and when I got to the kitchen she was on the floor holding her stomach. There was blood everywhere."

My eyes lifted up to Christian who was standing off to our side. He was at a lost to what to do. I've never been pregnant so I can't say anything to give her comfort. I can only hold her. We held on to each other until a doctor announced his arrival by saying. "The Family of Cammie Dalls?" I help Roz to her feet and she hangs on to my hands as we are approached by the doctor.

"I am Cammie's partner…she's my wife." Roz says with no embarrassment. I adore how she loves Cammie.

"I am happy to tell you that Mrs. Dalls is fine and her pregnancy is still viable." He announces. I feel Roz collapsing in relief. Thank goodness that Christian is nearby to help hold her up.

"But, the blood?" Roz whispers.

"Ms. Dalls, Cammie did suffer a miscarriage. She lost one of the babies." He took a deep breath. "She is still pregnant with twins."

Roz fainted in mine and Christian's arms.

At six in the morning Christian is taking me back to my apartment. We both are exhausted staying at the hospital with Roz and Cammie. Roz was admitted because when she fainted and the doctor checked her over, her blood pressure was sky high. She had to stay to be stabilized and observed.

"You tired?" Christian asked as he walked me to my apartment.

"Dead dog tired." I answered with a yawn. We go into my apartment and I notice that he has made himself welcome in my apartment. I don't have the energy to argue with him now. "Listen, I'm going to bed for awhile. You can sleep on the sofa or the guest room."

"I would rather sleep with you." He says lowly. It's not a sexual overture, but a needy request. The loss of Roz and Cammie's baby was affecting him. He looks like he is about to start crying for their loss. "I promise not to expect anything. I don't want to be alone anymore."

I nod my head and he follows me into my bedroom.

I wake up feeling constricted. My heart begins to race wildly until I realize that my fiancé is draped over me. He is very heavy and I can't move a muscle. He is on his side with one leg thrown over mine and his arm snaked around my hips. He nuzzles into my breast. I can't help but smile when looking over him. He looks so peaceful, almost childlike in sleep. The usual scowl that he walks around with is absent. I notice how his long dark copper eyelashes sweep over his high cheekbones. His full perfect mouth mesmerizes me to the point that I almost want to kiss him. He really is a beautiful creation, from those copper curls that I now know are silky to touch to his magnificent muscular body that I can feel pressed against my body. Even though we are wearing clothes I can feel every inch of his body. He is all man, especially between his legs where his manhood is wide awake with a morning erection. I haven't seen many cocks in my life unless roosters count, but I would bet a yearly salary that Christian Grey is not a normal in that aspect. He is hugely gifted in that area. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I do need to get up and use the toilet but it does feel good to have a warm person snuggled up onto me. I wonder if I should wake him. Does he sleep enough? I feel his breathing change and he begins to stir. His gorgeous eyes open and I am lost in those grey depths.

"Good morning." He whispers.

"Good morning." I softly reply. He is still nuzzling my breast.

"You are soft and warm, Anastasia. I will enjoy waking up to you every morning." I am shocked when he gently kisses the curve of my breast and my whole body combusts. One titty kiss and I am jelly in his hands. What a weak little girl I am! "You feel it don't you? The power of our attraction is strong."

"It's dangerous for me." I declare as my heart thunders against my chest. "Christian, I need to get up." He stares at me wondering why. "I have to use the restroom."

"Oh." He unfurls his legs from my body and lets me go. He watches me get up. "Don't take too long."

For the first time since I moved into this apartment, I close the door as I use the toilet. I've never had a male in my presence in the morning. I can't count Kate's endless one-night stands or boyfriends, because I had my own en suite in our old college apartment. I only see her "friends" in the kitchen when they were looking for a breakfast before being kicked out. I always laughed at them because Kate can't cook worth a damn, and I refused to cook for her men. I cringe when I flush the toilet because now he knows that I used it and for some reason that embarrasses me. I wash my hands, my face, and quickly brush my teeth. I come out of the bathroom brushing my hair. "Breakfast?" I asked.

"I will take you out." He says starting to get up. His suit pants are wrinkled from sleeping in them.

"I thought we could make breakfast here." I said. I don't think he wants people seeing him in a crumbled suit. "I'll go start it and you can call Roz and get an update."

"Good thinking." He springs from the bed and captures me in his arms. He kisses me softly as his hands run up and down my back. He breaks off the kiss. "You are so sexy and tempting."

I give a nervous little laugh. "You need your eyes checked."

"Ana, you are a lovely woman, beautiful to be truthful." His forehead is resting against mine. "You are every man's dream, baby."

"Call Roz." I said stepping away. I feel too hot to be in his arms. I don't understand why he affects me so when I am more than frightened of him and angry with him. Maybe if he had courted me or treated me like a human I could allow myself to feel something more for him than defiance.

"Ana, you are beautiful." He looks me over. "I will make you happy baby, just give me, us a chance."

I only nod then take my leave of him. Why is he being so nice all of sudden? Is this one of his games? Is he toying with me for his own sick amusement? I harden my heart and erase any feelings that I was experiencing a few moments ago. He is the very devil and I am about to become the Lady of Hell.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Warning this chapter may piss off a few people. Let's remember that this is fiction and we are adults. If you do not like this story, please don't read. It makes no matter to me. I write for those who have open minds and for myself. **

**Now for the legal stuff: We all know who owns these amazing characters...she's my Hero! I do own the storyline and new original characters such as Vip Monroe, even though this character is based on another FSoG fan. Thank you Vip for letting me use your wonderful name. A shout out to all who have read and reviewed. I do appreciate your time. Bless you!**

**Chapter 11**

Christian is all smiles when he informs me that Roz is doing well and will be released later in the day. Cammie, on the other hand will be staying another day for observation. The doctors are certain that it will be alright for Cammie to stand up for us, but she will need to rest the day before and after. She will be monitored closely for the rest of her pregnancy.

I am so relieved that Cammie is all right. After Christian tells me the news, I find myself in his arms and he is swinging me around my living room. I can't help but laugh in relief. Christian puts me down, but his hands are resting on my behind. Our eyes are locked on each other. He bends down and kisses me softly. I feel him pull me closer and I hold on for dear life. His kisses are growing on me. My heart is racing and I feel my blood raging in heat. "You need to stop." I say as his lips slide down my neck. "Please Christian."

"You can get a man to do anything Ana except stop wanting you." He huskily says. "We are getting married on Saturday, we don't have to wait. I'm sure most people think we already have sex."

"I'm sure most people already think you got me pregnant." I state drily. "Why else would The Great Christian Grey get married so quickly and quietly as possible? You know we are going to go through a shit-storm when the press finds out about us getting married."

"That's why we are doing this so fast. We have to keep a few steps ahead of those bastards."

"Why me, Christian? Why do you want me when I'm not willing to … well you know."

Christian holds me tighter. "I've already explained. I want a good woman for once in my life and you are a good woman who is worthy to be the mother of my son."

"What if we have a daughter?"

"Then, we try again." He kisses my neck again and a flame of desire burns through my resolve and tears down the stone walls of my hidden lust.

I want him! There, I said it! I admit it. I want this man. Even though I know he is dangerous and chances are that he will hurt me, I can't help myself. I want him to keep kissing me and making my body come alive. I'm about to give in when my cell phone begins to ring. It's the "dirty" phone as I call the company cell that he has bugged and tracked. "Christian, please….my phone. It could be the office." He reluctantly lets me go and I find the offending ringing thing. "Kate!"

"Steele, you better have a damn good excuse to break our promise." She screams into the phone.

"Hello to you also." I smart mouth back to her.

"Damn it, Ana…who are you getting hitched to? I didn't know you were dating anyone."

"It's a long story, Kate." I sit down on the sofa.  
"I don't have time for a long story. I don't know how long I can keep this connection." She is still yelling into the phone. "Who is it?"

"Christian Grey."

She doesn't say a thing and I think that the line has gone dead.

"Holy fuck! Are you crazy?"

I know that Christian has heard my best friend by the way he is looking at me. His grey eyes have narrowed and have turned almost black. He can change his moods faster than anyone I have ever seen. Maybe he needs a good dose of Paxil or something? "Kate, I am not crazy."

"Annie, don't marry him. Run as fast as you can." I hear a bunch of static. Her voice keeps fading in and out. "You…can't…you…know…he's…just don't!" The line goes dead. I don't whether to cry or get angry. I am getting married to this man on Saturday and my bestfriend is begging me not to. I look up at the man who is has gone pale.

"Christian, what does Kate Kavanagh know about you that I don't that she thinks she has to warn me off you."

He closes his eyes for a few moments. I wait patiently for his excuse. I'm just not ready for the revelation. You know, there are just times in life you wish you didn't ask for information. This was one of those times for me. His next words cut through my soul like a hot knife through butter.

"Kate subbed for me for once. One time, only, I swear."

I want to die. I want to curl up in my chair and die! He used my friend and discarded her as he did his other girls.

"I can't marry you." I finally hear myself say. "Not now. You fucked my friend…you knew she was my friend…how did you think you could keep this quiet? You…her…she's my friend…oh god!" I have to catch my breath before I go into a full-scale panic attack. He comes toward me but I step away. I don't want his hands on me. He touched and did things with my best friend. "I'm calling it off."

"No, Ana, you are not." He reaches for me and pulls me close. "She did it willingly. I never forced her and she was more than experienced. She knew exactly what she was doing. I'm not giving you up because I fucked Katherine Kavanagh. Most of the State of Washington probably has."

His cruel words tear at my heart. I push him away and without thinking I slap him as hard as I can. "Get out of my apartment." I hear myself saying. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"I'm not leaving, Ana. You are my fiancé and I will not leave without you." He rubs his cheek where my handprint is very visible. "And, if you ever raise your hand to me again, I will pull you over my knee and spank your little ass until it is red."

I am shaking in fury. He fucked my bestfriend. I can't believe it! She never told me this and Kate has told me about all her lovers…but then again, Christian wasn't her lover. He was her Dom. "How long?"

"She lasted only a night. I found out who she really was." He looks away as if he can see her and he would like to throttle her. "She gave a false name and it checked out for awhile, but then my people found out. Thank god I made her sign the NDA before we did anything. She was trying to get a story."

This is a nightmare and I will wake up soon. I know I will. All this is just a horrible dream. I will wake up and all will be right with the world. I will go to work at 3P and Christian Grey will be holed up in his glass and cold office. I back away from him then make my way back to my bedroom. I lock the door and slide down it in tears. I don't know why I am crying. I have found a way to get out of the arrangement. I should be dancing in the streets but for some reason I am hurt and I feel betrayed, not just by him, but by my friend. Kate tried to get a story by devious actions. I knew she was ambitious, but not so much to fuck her way to the top of the journalism game. Maybe I am to naïve and foolish. After wiping away the tears, I pick myself up and get myself ready for a workday that is if I still have a job.

I come out to find Christian still in my apartment. He looks me over and nods his approval. I ignore him and search for my briefcase. It's almost one in the afternoon. "I have to get to the office…you can let yourself out and lock up since you own the damn building."

"I'm going with you and we are going to the hospital to see Cammie." He declares. I stand steadfast in my spot.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you Mr. Grey. You can fire me, you can fire Roz…I just don't give a damn anymore. I am sure Roz and I will be just fine."

"Why are you getting so upset because I fucked a woman that most consider a whore?"

I slap him across the face once again. Kate may have morals different from mine, but he had no right to call her a whore. "Don't you ever say anything about my friend. You…you sick fuck who has to tie up women to fuck them. If anyone is a fucking whore…it's you." My anger is so great that I don't see the fire igniting in his eyes. He touches his face where my handprint is very evident.

"The last time someone slapped me, they got their ass beat down and you have slapped me twice now."

"You touch me, I will press charges against you and then I will go to the press and spill my guts about your dirty little secret…billionaire Dom will make a grand headline, don't you think?" I can tell that he would love to strike me and probably not for his sexual gratification. He is beyond furious but I hold my ground. I'm tired of his games, but if he wants to play…I'm game. I've found some lethal ammunition to support my cause of freedom.

He doesn't say anything and like a rattlesnake he strikes ruthlessly. I am in his arms and being pulled into my living room. He moves so fast and before I can register what is going on I am over his legs and he is spanking me. Even through my clothing his blows are painful. I don't cry out or beg. I fight the tears. I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing or hearing my pain. On the tenth blow, I feel his hand on my hot exposed skin of my buttocks. He tore off my panties and I never noticed. "Ahhh, yes….the warmth of spanked skin….so erotic and exciting. I wonder…if I dip my fingers into you, will you be wet for me?" I cringe as his fingers fondle the entrance of my sex then slip in. "Mmmm, Ana…your desire smells so sweet." My eyes are closed so I don't see him sucking on his fingers, but I can hear him. "And, your taste is divine. I have to eat you." I am thrown onto the sofa on my back. He pulls my legs apart and hikes them over his shoulders. I yelp in shock when I feel his mouth on my most private parts. He moans and groans as he sucks, licks and lightly nips at my folds. "I knew you would be sweet. So very sweet…such a wet and succulent pussy and it's all mine." I feel him begin to lick me slowly spearing his tongue deeper into the entrance of my person. He twirled his tongue around the opening. I tried to fight the pleasure that betrayed my mind and let my body respond to his seduction. I have never felt such delight in my life. My body was ringing in absolute joy. I experience my first orgasm at someone else's hand. He has taken over my betraying Benedict Arnold of a body. He laps up my juices. "I'm going to fuck you." My eyes pop open to see him unbuckling his belt.

"Please, no…not like this." I beg him. "Please Christian?" I hate begging him, especially him.

His eyes soften as he stares into my eyes. "No, not like this. Your first time should be in a bed with rose petals scattered about the room, candlelight, and a fine vintage wine that is worthy of a lady as yourself." He took a few deep drawls of air to cool his passions. "When I take you, you will be my legal wife. I will not fuck you, Ana. I will make love to you. Our child will not be conceived in a playroom, but in our marriage bed." He covered me with his body as he kissed me. I could feel his mighty erection through his suit trousers upon my naked sex. "You are my beloved, Anastasia, don't ever forget that. There may be subs, but none will have the deep affection I hold for you. It's only a dark need that I have that I can't explain." He went from spanking me to caressing me and being tender in just a few moments. I am confused…bewildered…and breathless. "Don't ever think that they will replace you. You will be my beloved wife, the mother of my children, and I will cherish you."

"So, by cheating on me, you are cherishing me?" I shake my head. He doesn't make sense. "If you cherish me, you would not want another woman."

"Don't be naïve, Ana. Men and women can and do have different kinds of relationships. I don't want to give up my lifestyle, but I understand that you do not find it appealing. This is a compromise. I will not embarrass you by taking a Sub out in public. I am very discreet."

"Are you going to fuck them or just beat them?"

"Probably both…it's my thing."

I feel my blood run cold. How can he lie on top of me and discuss fucking other women while calling me his beloved? He is truly a selfish man. It's his way or no way….life according to Christian Grey. "You cannot share my bed after you have been with another woman." Somehow,I found a grain of courage. "I do not want to smell another woman on you."

His face remained impassive as he considered my demand. "Agreed." He lifted off me and then offered his hand to help me up from the sofa. I ignore his assistance. Without any discussion I return to my bedroom for a fresh pair of undies.

I take a moment to stare at my reflection after donning on a new pair of panties. My hair is ruined and my lips swollen from where I bit them to not to cry out. I brush out my hair and then pull it back into a low ponytail. I apply some face powder and refresh my mascara. When I step out of my bedroom, he is waiting for me beside the front door. He is cool, calm, and collective. No one would ever guess that he tried to ravish me on my living room sofa or that he spanked me.

"Ready?" He asks nonchalantly.

"Don't ever do that again!" I spew at him.

"Don't ever slap me."

"And, don't ever call Kate a whore."

"I won't." He opened the door and invited me to go first. He shut the door and locked it with his own set of keys. I stare at him with hateful eyes. He has keys to my apartment. Damn! I make a mental note to contact Vip and get another lock added to my door that is password or numbered pass. I have to have a place of my own to decompress after time spent with this man. The last thing I need is Christian invading my personal space especially after a spat, fight, or battle of wits. Fuck, he will probably drive me insane in the first six months of marriage…that is unless I can find a way out of it…that is if I really want out of this peculiar predicament. My body has betrayed my good sense and it yearns for his touch. All I can think of at that moment is the way his beautiful mouth felt on my person and all this crazy shit be damned! I really hate my betraying twat!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

We are silent as Sawyer drives us to 3P after our visit to Cammie who is doing so much better. I have so many questions to ask him about his relationship with my college friend. I can't believe that she never told me. She tells me about all her sexcapades!

"When?" I finally asked.

"A year and half ago." He knew what I was asking. I didn't have to elaborate. I am very aware that Sawyer can hear every word of our conversation.

"Why?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "She was there and willing." His voice is low so not to be heard over the music that is playing in the sedan. "Actually, she was too willing for someone not in the lifestyle, which was my first clue that she wasn't who she said she was."

"Did you find her attractive?" I look down at my left hand where his ring sits. "Are you going to fuck her again?"

"I found her attractive as much as I find blondes attractive. My tastes lean towards brunettes, and no I will not fuck her again. That would be rude to you as my beloved wife."

I just nod. So, that explains why Kate dyed her hair a dark brown and kept it for about two days before having her blonde restored. "Did you…you know?"

"Yes, I did. I took her to my playroom, restrained her and fucked the shit out of her. I whipped her, flogged her, and caned her until she yelled the safeword."

OH MY GOD! My heart is breaking for my friend. I don't care that she consented to these activities, it had to hurt. My ass is still stinging from his barehanded spanking. "How did you think you were going to keep this from me? You had to know that once Kate found out about us that she would warn me."

He rubbed his brow and looked away. "I thought I could get you to the alter before she found out. Ana, you are the one that I want. She didn't…she doesn't…and she will never mean shit to me."

"You are one sick son-of-a-bitch." I said not caring if I hurt him or not. He should feel the way that he treats others. Suck on that, Mr. Grey!

He looked away from me. "I know."

Christian drops me in front of the 3P building then goes on to Grey House. He tried to kiss me goodbye, but I avoided his attempts with a dirty look. I get out of the car slamming the door and then watch as Sawyer drives the Devil away. I almost ran because for once, I didn't have protection but then I saw the familiar face of one Jason Taylor just inside the glass door entrance to 3P. I give up knowing that Taylor would catch me easily. The man was more than fit and probably had the sense of a hound dog on the trail of a convicted felon. I sigh and walk into the building. As I walk towards the elevator Taylor takes a position just off to my side and one-step behind. We walk into the elevator together and a few people try to board but Taylor silently tells them no by holding up one large hand. He presses the button for my floor. He is silent for the first few floors.

"I know Mr. Grey seems insane at times, Miss Steele, but give him a chance. He is unfamiliar on how to treat a lady such as you. He will learn in time." He never looked at me but stared ahead. "I will not let him hurt you. I have your back as does Sawyer."

"How long have you worked for him?" I softly asked.

"Four years."

I have so many questions that I would love to ask this man, but I will not put this fine man between a rock and hard place. Whatever powerful struggle is going on between Grey and me, Taylor does not need to be involved. "Thank you, Taylor. I am grateful."

"He is a good man, just misunderstood mostly by himself." For the first time I saw the head of security give a small smile. I had to smile back because Jason Taylor when he smiled was quite the handsome man. Whoever caught his heart would have a good man who would be loyal and loving. I bet he doesn't need to beat his women into submission to fuck them.

The elevator pings that I have arrived on my floor. The doors open and Taylor escorts me from the lift. I stop at Hannah's desk to receive my messages as Taylor disappears. "Hold my calls for about fifteen minutes." Hannah only nods and goes back to tapping on her keyboard.

I sit in my office chair and let the tears flow. Every since I met Christian Grey I have been in tears. I don't remember crying this much in my life. Why do I let him get to me? Why can't I just walk away?

_You know why…you are afraid for Roz, Cammie, and your Dad! You don't want to hurt Grace. Also, if you are honest with yourself, you find that difficult man oh so attractive! Admit it Ana, you WANT him! I do not! He is a brut and a bully! He is cruel and has no heart. Yes, but with you he could grow a heart. He has shown you tenderness. Exploit that! Make him love you! Give him what he wants to a certain point and make him love you. Forget his past…most people have them, you know. Make him need you and want you so much that he can't live without you! Have his child…children…claim his heart and soul. You can do it! Grace said he was changing…she saw it even before he staked his claim on you. You can do it, Ana…you can end up ruling in this relationship….Yeah right!_

After fifteen minutes, the phone calls begin. I am dealing with Heads of Departments, computer issues, a printing problem and then the dress fitters arrive for the final fitting of my wedding dress. I had to schedule it for today at my office. Time was running out until the big day. Even though I have a slim hope of evading this madness, I still have to be prepared for the inevitable…marriage to The Christian Grey. In my heart, I know that Christian will not allow me to run off. He has his designs on me. I have no idea why he set his radar on me, but I guess I am the lucky girl…maybe that's what I should be thinking instead of expecting the worse? How bad could it really be to be the wife of a very handsome and successful man? I just can't think about it right now. My head is going to explode. I go on auto mode…no feeling…just moving…free the mind…go to a happy place…just drift!

I step out of the bathroom with my ivory wedding dress on. Jannetta Hill of Hill's Bridal Shoppe stands before me with one of her assistants holding a full-length mirror.

"Oh, Miss Steele, you are a vision. You make the dress more than beautiful." She gushed. Another assistant places the fingertip veil of soft delicate lace upon my head. "Beautiful."

I give a small smile. It's not the dress that I would have chosen if this was my dream wedding. If I was marrying the man of my dreams, I would have chosen a dress with more beading or lace. It would still be a simple dress because I'm not tall enough to wear a full "Cinderella" dress with layers and layers of crinoline. "It is lovely." I turn and look at my backside. The dress hugs my bottom and the cut-out back is sexy yet conservative with the lace panel. "Thank you Mrs. Hill for expediting this purchase for me and being so very discreet."

Mrs. Hill smiles at me. "It has been my pleasure, Miss Steele." She gently fixed a wayward curl. "I wish all my brides were as lovely as you to deal with. I get a few Bridezillas every year."

"I better get out of this lovely gown before someone walks in and sees me. Isn't that bad luck to see the Bride in her dress before the Wedding?"

"So some say." The elegant woman says. "But, I don't think you have to worry about bad luck. You have won the heart of a remarkable man who is very much in love with you. Anyone can see how he looks at you that he is smitten."

I smile and nod. If she only knew.

After the dress people leave I work through some paperwork and take a meeting with a new author that I feel will be a giant success. She is an older woman, but she writes the best erotica/mysteries for women. She signs with 3P for a series of three books in three years. I notice that it's almost six o'clock and I ask Hannah to step into my office so I can let her go home. I remind her that she and I have Friday off to prepare for the wedding on Saturday. She just giggles thinking that I have won the Holy Grail of mankind. As she leaves my office I roll my eyes.

I am almost ready to call it a day for myself when my company cell phone starts to ring. I frown when I see the caller ID. It's my mother. Crap, I wonder what she wants!

"Hello, Anastasia, it's your mother." She says when I answer.

"Hello, Carla." I power down my computer. "How are you?"

"Very upset with you, young lady. Why didn't you call to tell me that you were getting married? Why did I have to hear it on a damn gossip show?"

"I didn't think you would care. You didn't care to come to my graduation so what's a wedding?" I flippantly say.

"I explained that Bob was sick. I couldn't leave him alone."

"Yeah, I remember. You always chose the men over your daughter, but don't sweat it Carla, I'm used to it." I open the door as I shut off the lights. "Is there anything else?"

"Why are you so mean?" Carla wails trying to get me to feel guilty. It doesn't work anymore. I'm not a little girl anymore that needs her mother's approval.

"I guess I learned from the best…you." I am at the elevator waiting for it to arrive.

"I think I should have been told. I bet you told Ray."

"Of course."

There is silence between us. I notice she is no longer crying. Just as I thought, it's all a ploy. She wants something and she wants it bad enough to acknowledge that she has a daughter. I am just waiting for the shoe to fall.

"I hear you are marrying a very rich man…you can send for us….for the wedding."

"I don't think so, Carla." I reply.

"Anastasia, I am your mother, you know?"

"No, you are the egg donor…I only have one parent and that's Raymond Steele." I shout at her. I am pacing in front of the elevators getting angrier by the second. How dare this bitch call me up and demand for me to send for her? Where in the hell was she when I needed a mother? Where was she when I graduated High School and College? She has never been a part of my life. I am so pissed off that I don't hear the elevator ding its arrival or notice that someone has stepped off onto my floor. "Listen, Carla, I am not sending for you. For once in my life, I am going to celebrate a milestone without wondering if you are going to show up or not. I'm done waiting for you to be a mother."

"I have always been your mother."

"No, you are the woman who ran out on her husband and child. You are the one who would fucked any man who looked twice at you. You are dead to me, Carla. So, don't bother calling anymore. Just lose my number." I snap my phone off and then in a fit of rage throw it against the far wall causing it to shatter into a million pieces onto the floor.

"Holy Shit, Ana!" A deep familiar voice declared scaring the crap out of me. I turn to see Christian staring at me and then to the ruined phone on the floor in pieces. "What in the hell was that about?"

"Just a dead-beat parent." I replied. I reach out my hand with the palm up. "Can I borrow your phone?"

He shoves his hand into his trouser pocket and retrieves his ever-trusty Blackberry. I take it and call down to IT. " Hey, Duke….I need a new phone within the hour with my old contacts but a new number. Send out notices to my all my contacts except Carla Adams informing about my new number. Have it delivered to my apartment. Yeah…it had an unfortunate accident." I laugh at his joking about me dropping it one time to many. "Well, you know how it is…oh yeah, Duke, do not add Carla Adams to my contacts and sync this new number to my company email address only. Thanks Duke. Yeah…I thank you for the congratulations. Yes, I am excited. Bye, Duke." I click off the phone and hand it back to my fiancé. "Do me a favor, do not put a tracker or tracer on this phone. It is my business phone."

"Yes, Ana." He seems to be worried about me. He has seen me mad but never pissed off like this.

We ride in silence to my apartment. We walk in silence to the building and to the elevator. We do not converse as we ride up to my floor. Not a word is spoken as I unlock my door and he follows me into my apartment. I throw my purse on the kitchen island, go to the refrigerator and grab a cold bottle of wine. I don't even bother with a glass and drink straight from the bottle. He stands by the island staring at me as if I have lost my mind. I can't help but begin to laugh. "Carla Wilks Lambert Steele Morton Adams, the bitch that whelp me." I hear the hate in my laughter. "She ran out on her husband and child so she could fuck another man. I would never do that to my child." I chug another good amount of the wine. "If we do this…and I have a child…you will never be able to get rid of me. I will never leave my child."

"Ana…you shouldn't drink like that on an empty stomach." His voice was tender as if he understood the pain and anger in my heart and soul.

"Why does she hate me so much? Why would a mom act like that?" He tries to take the bottle from me, but I evade him and make my way into my living room. I plop down into my favorite chair and drink from the bottle once again. The wine is going straight to my head since I haven't had anything to eat in quite awhile. "She was always selfish. You know, she was jealous of Dad and me…she said it wasn't normal for a Dad and daughter to be that close. She accused him once of trying to do me…can you believe that shit? My dad sexually abusing me?" I start to cry. The tears roll down my face faster than I can wipe them away. "She never wanted me. I don't think she ever loved me. I don't think she loves at all. She just fucks!" I look at him. He is standing before me. "She fucks just like you. You do that don't you? You fuck women for your own pleasure with no regards for anyone else or their feelings. You fucked Kate…she fucked you…she never said a fuckin' word!" I feel the drunken madness covering me. I swallow the last of the wine. "You are just like her…and I know you will hurt me…just like she does. You will take my love and destroy me…just like her…" I don't remember anything else after that. I must have passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here it is…the long awaited CPOV. Let's delve into the mind of a man who is selfish, twisted, and has no clue about relationships, love, and his own heart. **

**Chapter 13:**

_CPOV_

When my fiancé passed out on me sitting in what I have learned is her favorite chair with an empty bottle of wine between her fabulous legs, I did not know what to do. I really don't know about women except how to restrain, punish, and fuck them for my pleasure. I know I sound like a real bastard…but hey that's how my sick fucking brain is wired. It's what I know…pain. However, standing here over this beautiful woman I feel that sensation that I felt the first time I saw her sprawled out on the floor at 3P after I ran her down. When I helped her up…I felt the knot in my chest that people call a heart begin to pump wildly. Oh, good lord, I wanted her immediately but not in my usual manner. For the first time in my life, I wanted a woman not in my playroom submitting to my every whim, but I wanted her in my bed. I wanted to give myself to her. Fuck…that is such a strange feeling, especially when it is crashing over your body like a tidal wave hitting the soft sands of a beach. It destroys and restructures the beach to the wave's whims. That is Ana. She is my tidal wave and she doesn't even know it. Is this foreign feeling love? I have no idea because I don't know what love is. I just know that I am lusting after this woman.

By the end of that day, I had a complete and thorough report on Anastasia Rose Steele. It dug even deeper than her employment background check. After reading it, I was more than impressed with her, but I knew I was not good enough for her. She deserves more than what I could ever give her…unless…

Unless…that is a word that is not in my vocabulary. I don't do unless…when I want something or someone…I make it happen one way or another. But this woman…fuck, she isn't a woman…she's a lady…a princess…a breath of fresh air…she is not like anything I have ever experienced before. Ana is intelligent, strong, beautiful, full of life, and sweet. Ana is the definition of good. She is nothing like the women I have been with. She believes in hard work to fulfill her dreams and wishes. She isn't the kind of woman to fuck her way to the top. I don't know how to even approach her. I need help.

Enter John Flynn. This man has been my therapist for the last few years. He babbles on about forgetting the past and start mapping out the future. He says it is up to me to choose whether I map positively or negatively. Even though I keep my weekly appointments, I haven't seen a change in my attitude. I am a heartless bastard that sees the world as just an opportunity to get whatever I want when I want it! Yeah…I know…I am a selfish prick, but it has worked for me since I was twenty-one years old. I take, I use, and then I move on. I do this in business and in my private life. It's ruthless but it has made me the richest and youngest self-made man in the United States. However, it has left me empty. I have a lot of stuff surrounding me…the very best and most expensive artwork, expensive and rare cars, exotic wines from around the world, and I dress as if I walked off the cover of GQ, which of course I have been on the cover of. I can have any woman I want with just a smile, but the kind of woman I want is submissive. She will give herself to me to control, use, abuse, and she will like it. Then, when I am bored…she fucking leaves. I pay them well. They are gifted out, told to leave with reminders of the NDA they signed and that I can find them anytime I want and ruin their lives. Once again, I know…I am a prick…a selfish, heartless prick that has no value on personal relationships. I don't believe in them. Love is for fools and those with weak minds and spirits. I don't do love, fuck I don't even do like…I mean how can I love or like anyone when I don't even like or love myself?

Then the tidal wave hit my shores in the person of Ana Steele. I was knocked off my feet. My head was spinning. I was caught in her spell and didn't have a clue how to break it…and hell…did I try. At that time, I had a Sub called Brenda. She was good…only safe worded once in the six months I kept her. I was bored as hell with her, but I kept her because I didn't feel like going through the processes of finding another Sub. They were all the same…slim, dark hair…some with dark brown…some with dark auburn, I didn't care about eyecolor, but I wanted that long dark hair. They had to be experienced Subs with at least two former Doms that could verify their experience and give a reference. Even though I let Elena Lincoln, the one who introduced me to BDSM find the women, my team had to do the background checks. I don't even trust the woman who started my feet on the BDSM path. I know that some…such as Roz and John Flynn believe that I give Elena too much power over my life but I am totally in control.

Brenda left terminated our contract when I broke her collarbone in a suspension scene. She left during the night without a goodbye, kiss my ass, or go to hell and I said good riddance. Her belongings were gathered and delivered to her apartment with the usual promise of her rent paid for a year, and the usual warning about keeping her mouth shut about my preferences and me. I haven't heard from her at all. I don't even know if she is still in Seattle and I don't care. All she has to do is keep her silence.

After Brenda, I refused Elena's offers to find another Sub. How could I want another woman when those blue eyes of Ana Steele haunted my dreams at night and filled my mind during the day? I still had sexual needs, so I went to a few underground BDSM clubs that I knew were very discreet and partook of the activities that I need and want. I will admit…I was the BDSM version of Hugh Hefner. I had more faceless and nameless women than I could count. They never knew who I was because I never spoke to them and they never saw my face. I was fucking under a dark black cloud and a leather full- face mask. I did that for a few months until I realized that not even spanking the lily-white ass of a woman to a bright pink did not motivate my nether regions to standing to attention, but let me think of a certain blue-eyed slim brunette that worked at 3P and I was harder than granite. I knew I had to have Ana, but I also knew that she would never give herself to me as a Sub. I knew I could only have her as a wife.

This is when I started to formulate my plan of attack. I knew that I wanted her and once I had her I would never want to let her go. I know everything about her from what time she wakes up in the morning, to what she has for breakfast, to how much she sleeps, and down to what kind of tea she likes to drink on a rainy afternoon while she sits in her favorite chair. Yes, I Christian Grey became a stalker. I bugged her apartment. I installed cameras in her home, and office. I had a team of security following her and reporting to me every evening of who she was seeing or if she was dating. I learned very quick that Ana Steele is a workaholic…probably worse than I am. At least I take time off to go get fucked and beat on some ass. This woman…she works. She reads everything. She does business at every hour of the day. She is fucking female version of the business Christian Grey that the public does get to see. Damn, she turns me on when she is sitting in a meeting twirling her pen through her fingers. I love watching that "v" form between her eyes when she is upset with someone or is not happy about a deal. And, fuck…when she smiles…Holy Hell…my cock stands to attention, salutes, and nearly fires off!

The plan is to make her mine…forever! I have decided, Ana will be mine…but it can't be on my terms I know. She is my "unless". I end up going to Flynn for advice on my plan and he tells me that it won't work and my plan is so wrong. Well, being me…I have to prove him wrong. I am The Christian Grey and I can do what the fuck I want. I will make her become mine…and then I will win her affections. Besides, I know she is attracted to me. I feel it every time we are together.

The plan is to make her marry me and to make sure that I know that she will succumb to my demands, I will use any method I can. I also want to test her. I tell her shit that I have no intentions of doing. If there is any good in me it's that I am monogamous with my women. I don't have two women at a time, playing one off the other. When I am in a contract with a Sub…she is the one I am with…but Ana doesn't need to know that yet. I want her to think that I am the worst sort of man, then she when she learns that I am more than serious about her…she will want me as much as I want her even though I am being the biggest bastard around. I know it sounds crazy…but that's how my thought processes works. I know it is warped and borders on cruelness, but I have to make sure that she will accept me no matter what…even if I have to stoop to blackmail.

I actually thought about asking her out a few times when what little conscience I have bothered me, but I could never find the words to ask her. I can't think when she is around to form words. How in the hell can I think straight when all the blood in my body is swelling in my cock. Even sitting in a meeting with her, I have to let Roz take the lead because I can't put two words together. I sit quietly and try to make the beast between my legs calm down.

Now, I am engaged to the beautiful woman who is passed out in her chair. Her words tore at my soul. She knows me better than I thought. She is right…I only fuck. That's all that I know. But, I do want more. I want more with her. I just haven't told her yet. I've filled her head with shit to hide how I really feel. Why? Because she scares the hell out of me? I've never had tender feelings for any woman…well except for Grace and Mia. Ana doesn't know it but she has the power to destroy me. She has the power to make my life heaven or hell.

I heard her drunken words about her mother. Fuck, it broke me. I felt tears the tears forming in my eyes. Shit, I do have a heart and it's breaking for her. I pick her up gently. She barely weighs a whisper. I take her to her room and place her in her bed. I slip off her shoes. I started to peel off her silk stockings but I stopped. If I went any farther, I would be spent in my pants. I place a blanket over her and then I sat at the end of her bed and watched her sleep. When the first rays of daybreak streaked over the sky, I left her apartment. It took all my strength to leave, but I figured she would be embarrassed when she woke up.

I went home to Escala and found that stupid contract I made her sign and the prenup. I tore it into two pieces then ran it through the shredder. There will be no contracts between us except for the marriage license. I will give her anything she wants and desires. All I want is Ana. I just have to get through the rehearsal, rehearsal dinner, and the wedding and she will be mine and I will be hers. Nothing will come between me and what I want…no one will ruin this for us. I made sure of it. My team accounts for all the subs and Kate is off on assignment half away around the world. She won't be a problem now. I really thought I would get Ana to the altar before the incident with Kate Kavanagh came to the table, but it did and I was truthful with Ana. I know it hurt her, but Ana will learn in time that I am hers. I am sure that this work out…it has to…or I am fucked!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

My wedding day! It started out with me rolling out of bed before dawn because the truth is, I never did fall asleep when I went to bed Friday night. I sat on the edge of the bed remembering Thursday night when I got drunk and passed out in my chair, and the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner at Bellevue on Friday night. Grace and Carrick made it beautiful but I was so nervous that I did not enjoy myself. I wanted to hide in the broom closet.

I met the oldest Grey sibling, Elliot. Now there is a man that I could be interested in with his blonde curly hair, tanned, soft blue eyes and well built. He is just a bit taller than Christian is. He owns a very successful construction company. Elliot is laid back, casual, and sweet. He is also a flirt but he is so charming that a woman would never feel threaten by him. The first time we meet, he hugs me and I feel the bulging muscles of his arms and the hardness of his torso. I have to admit, I find the older Grey brother very attractive… he is almost as handsome as my fiancé. Christian must have notice also because he pulls me away and wraps his arms about my waist. He staked his claim on me. I saw Elliot nod understanding and then he walked away with a smile and a wink.

Mia Grey was another matter. She is loud and energetic. She hugs so hard that I almost lost my breath. She talks like a politician on a re-election tour. All at once I am hit with questions about how we met, when did we fall in love, how did Christian propose, and of course, the big question…are you pregnant? When she asked that, the room went silent. I swear to god, you could hear crickets chirping.

"Mia!" Grace exclaimed horrified by her daughter's question.

"It is a legitimate question, Mom. They are getting married so fast. I just want to know if I have a little nephew or niece on the way."

"It would be impossible for me to be pregnant…we have been waiting." I say lowly so only Mia and Grace hear me. I swear Mia's eyes grow to the size of Direct-TV dishes.

"You haven't slept with him?" She starts to laugh. "So, that's why he is so hot to marry you so fast. You don't put out."

"Mia Grey." Grace said sternly getting the girl under control. Grace turns to me her face red with anger and humiliation. "Ana, I am so sorry for my daughter's such uncouth statements." She gave me a tender smile. "I think it is refreshing to find a young woman that respects herself and her beliefs."

"Oh, please, Mother. There must be something wrong with her if she is a twenty-three year old virgin."

I have to bite my tongue so not to go off on the Grey princess. "I'm sorry that you do not respect my upbringing, Mia. If you have a problem with it, you can go chat with my Dad about it. He's right over there." I point to the tall and still in great shape Raymond Steele. Dad is still handsome and he turns heads when he walks into a room with his quiet strength, honor, and damn good looks.

Mia's dark eyes drift over to my Dad and she gulps. She completely understands now why I am the way I am. Raymond taught me to respect my body and myself. This is why I feel so shitty about this situation because I am forced by blackmail into a loveless marriage. Christian just wants to fuck me to begin his legacy with the birth of a son. For some reason Christian believes that, I am the one worthy enough to bear his children. Arrogant beautiful beast!

"I apologize, Ana." She said softly. Not even a spoiled little princess like Mia could miss that Raymond Steele is a strong willed man with high morals. She smiled sheepishly at me. "I'm a bit jealous because Christian has always been mine alone, and I see how he watches you. His eyes haven't left you all night." She pulls me into another embrace. "Forgive me, I'm a spoiled brat…I know…and sometimes I don't think before I let my mouth run."

For some silly reason I can't feel any malice towards Mia. She is a year younger than I am but seems to be immature for her age. Being the youngest and only girl, she was catered to all her life. "No harm done." I say with a smile.

"Really, I'm a good girl…just used to getting things my own way. Christian and I have always been close and I never thought I would have to share him with anyone." Her big brown eyes stare at me true remorse for her behavior.

"He will still be your brother." I offer. "Just think about it like you are gaining a sister."

Those words made her brown eyes sparkle. She grabbed me again and hugged me. "Please tell me that you like to shop."

"I have been known to go on a few shopping sprees." I confess. It's not my favorite activity, but I have been on shopping excursions with Kate Kavanagh and that woman could out shop any billion dollar trust fund baby. But, I doubt if I will ever go shopping with Kate again. I am sure this marriage will change our friendship.

"Ohhh, this will be fun. I will have someone my age to go shopping with." She squeals happily. She lowers her voice. "Don't get me wrong, I love Mom, but she and I don't agree on what is good fashion."

"What parent and child does?" I laugh but am secretly jealous. Mia doesn't understand how good of a mother she truly has. I would give anything to have a Grace Trevelyan-Grey as a mother.

The rest of the evening Mia is at my side as I am introduced to Grace's parents, Theodore and Violet Trevelyan and Carrick's parents, Joseph and Millicent Grey. I am awed over and told how pretty I am and how lucky Christian is to win my heart. I smile and nod pretending that I am happy to become his wife. Inside, my stomach is rolling and I feel like my nerves are about to explode. I am startled when an arm encircles my waist, then I hear his deep and low voice.

"Ana, I want you to meet my Uncle Timothy, Mom's older brother. He just arrived. His wife, Erin couldn't make it at such short notice." He excuses us from his grandparents and then escorts me. "You are doing wonderful Ana. My family is completely in love with you."

"Christian, I can't do this. Don't you see that this is so wrong? We are lying to all these people." I whisper to him as he pulls me close. To everyone watching, it looks as if we are sharing an intimate moment. "Please…" Before I can say anymore, his lips have captured mine. I hear the sharp intakes of breath around the room. I know they are shocked because most of his family probably thought he was gay as many in the press believe. He keeps kissing me until I respond. His large hands have fallen to my bottom and he is pulling me closer into him. As much as I hate to admit it, he has me turned on, hot, and bothered. The blood is rushing in my ears but I hear Elliot's whoop of approval.

"Shhh…baby…I got you. You are doing great. I knew you would perfect for this family." He whispered into my ear before he nipped my earlobe. "You are what we need." Before I can reply he is kissing me once again as he says something about healing wounded souls.

"Damn, Bro…let her up for air." Elliot laughs. "Someone get her some oxygen!"

My cheeks are flushed pink as the room erupts in good humor laughs. My heart is racing and I think Elliot might be right…I think I do need some oxygen. I will have to be very careful not to start believing these lies. Even though I find Christian the world's biggest ass, I am so damn attracted to him. When he touches me, my body melts. When he kisses me, I forget for a moment that he is blackmailing into a marriage that I'm not too sure about. A part of me wants to believe that he is doing this because he truly has feelings for me, but that dark, non-trusting side of me believes that he is the devil incarnate coming for my soul. I am marrying this man not just because of the fear of what he could do, but a small, twisted part of my being is wild hot for him. Gah, I am appalled at myself…thinking with my libido!

I am ushered over to another tall man, but then again most men are taller than I am. I stand five foot four in my stocking feet, but even with my four- inch heels on, this man called Uncle Timothy towers over me. I see the resemblance to Grace with the same honey blonde hair, but with soft eyes the color of blue topaz.

"Ana, this is my Uncle Timothy, Mom's older brother." Christian says proudly as he introduces us. "Tim, this is my fiancé Ana Steele."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Timothy said in a low voice but he also signed. I realize that Christian's Uncle is partially deaf. Before I realize it, I am signing with him. I learned American Sign Language when Dad was stationed in Germany and one of my friends on base was deaf. We have a long conversation without saying a word and having the room's attention.

"I didn't know you could sign." Christian said with amazement in his eyes.

"It's been awhile, I hope I didn't sign something naughty." Tim shakes his head as he laughs. He signs to me that I am wonderful at signing and that he is impressed. With a sly smile, Tim tells me that Christian is horrible at it. I can't help but laugh aloud.

"I'm not that bad." Christian says in his defense. "I may not sign as fast but I can read it."

I sign back to Tim that my fiancé is a bad sport, which makes Tim only nod and smile.

"That's not funny." Christian says with his gray eyes lit up in storm clouds.

"Calm down, darling…it's just a joke." I said to him as my hand caresses his arm. To my surprise he immediately settles down and his arm goes back around my waist and he is smiling down at me.

Tim signs that to Christian that I am a special lady and he better treat me right or else.

The rehearsal does not take long and Grace calls us into dinner. I am sitting next to Christian and Mia is on my left. She grabs my hand to look at the ring. She nods her approval with a smile.

"He did good." She said softly. I guess she has rode out her storm of jealously.

I eat very little because I am still reeling from the idea of marrying into this family under false pretenses. I feel Christian's hand on my thigh. I turn to him to say something but he is conversing with his brother who is sitting on his other side. I feel the heat from his hand. Once again, he is claiming me, I know this.

"You are beautiful, Ana." He says giving me his attention. He leans over and gives me another small kiss. "And, I like the feel of your skin. You are soft like silk."

Now I am sitting on my bed and it is the morning of my wedding. I should go take a shower and make some breakfast, but I don't know if my stomach could handle a meal. I wonder what would happen if I ran away and never showed up for the wedding. Would Christian really fire Roz? Would he destroy my Dad knowing that I love that man with my whole heart? I thought about making a few threats of my own as he drove me home last night. I did some research about employer sexual harassment, but I know a man like Christian Grey and his legal team would beat the charges and he would be more determined to destroy those I love. I am reconciled that I will be Mrs. Christian Grey for the protection of Dad, Roz, Cammie, and in way Grace. Besides, I did sign the pre-nup and the marriage license so my claims would never stand up in court. A good lawyer would tear me to shreds on the stand. With a heavy sigh, I scoot myself off the bed and head into the bathroom. I take my time because I have more than enough time for a long soaking bath to relax.

I remember getting dressed at Bellevue and having flowers pressed into my hands. I can't remember hearing any music, but I do remember walking with my father. After that, everything is a blur. I must have said the right words at the right moment because now I am Mrs. Christian Grey and he is kissing me.

"I can't wait to be with you." He whispers against my forehead then kisses it softly. "Now smile, turn, and greet our family and friends."

I do as he demands. I can't let them know that I am frightened. I can't let their hopes and dreams fade away. I feel that their happiness is on my shoulders. My eyes settle on my Dad and Christian's mom, they both are wiping away tears. Ray is crying the tears of a father who let his little girl go and Grace was crying tears of joy because her baby boy was now married and in her thoughts, finally happy. Little did they know this was all a show. Little did I know it would end up being much more than a show.

And the show went on…with photographs, a sit-down dinner, and then a dance out on the large cobblestoned patio. Grace hired a small orchestra to play the common first dance song: Etta James' _At Last. _Christian took me in his arms and we danced. I have to admit I fell into the fantasy for a short time. I melted into his arms as he led us across the patio. To those watching we did look as if we were deeply in love. Our eyes never left each other. As the song drifted away, Christian kissed me so softly. For a few moments, I let myself believe that he did love me. When I finally heard the soft applause, I snapped out of the fantasy.

"You have very soft lips." He whispered as his hands drifted down my back. "I want you, Ana…fuck, I want you so much."

I feel my heart harden. "Well, thanks to your actions, you now have me. I am your wife. I will submit to your demands, but don't ever think you will have my heart or soul. You have my body, but you will never have me completely." Before he could answer, I see my Dad standing on the sidelines waiting for the Daddy-Daughter dance. I pick up my skirts and run into his arms and we danced away leaving Christian with storm clouds gathering in those magnificent silver gray eyes.

After my dance with my Dad and then Carrick, Elliot and the Grandpas, I find myself in the arms of Roz. I have to laugh as we dance in the traditional family home of the Greys. Of course, not a word is said due to their great manners.

"You didn't have to marry him." Roz finally admitted. "I might still quit."

"You can't leave GEH, it's your baby as much as it is his." I say knowing how much blood, sweat, and tears she had invested in the years. "Besides, this is just a business arrangement. He gets something and I get something."

"And, what do you get, Ana? A man who is low enough to stoop to the gutter to get someone he wants?" Roz twirls me around. "He has wanted you since he ran you down at 3P."

"You've known about this haven't you? He told you…" My feet have turned to lead. I can't move.

"I didn't believe him. I never thought he would actually go thru with it. Ana, he was drunk when he told me his plan…and I never thought you would accept his shit. I really thought you would tell him to go to hell."

"You should have told me, Roz. Why?"

She shrugs and looks at me with remorseful eyes."Because he needs a woman like you. You are strong enough to handle him and you have changed him… I see that now. You are good for him." She pulled me back into her arms and we danced to the music. "Listen, I will always be there. I won't fuck up again. I will help make this work."

I am stunned beyond rational thought. She fucking knew and she never warned me. I wonder what he has on her. Did he threaten her also? Was my so-called loving husband low enough to do this? My heart is racing and my mind is full of different scenarios of how he managed to subdue this strong willed woman. It all comes down to Cammie and the children. Roz will do anything to protect the woman she loves and their children. Fuck! He played us all so fucking well. My heart is nothing but a pulsating glob of pain. Kate, now Roz have pushed my limits of friendship. I sold myself into a marriage and parenthood to protect one of my best friends and her family and she knew all along. And, Kate…she fucked my new husband in hopes of scoring a big story. I am in a nest of vipers and I feel as if I am the small white mouse served up on a platter as lunch. I am royally fucked!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

The Fairmont Olympic Hotel is the setting for our Wedding Night. I have to admit Christian pulled out all the stops to make it beautiful and special. He carried me bridal style from the limo thru the lobby into the elevator and over the threshold to the Cascade Suite. Just another part of the show, I thought to myself.

"You are a beautiful bride, Ana." He says as he sits me on my feet in the living room of our suite. He turns me in his arms then he leans down and kisses me. "Would you like some champagne?"

I shake my head. I don't want to be intoxicated. "I think it would be best if I keep my senses about me." I reply. He smirks at me. I take a few steps away from him to take in this lovely suite. I know it is the finest suite that can be had at the Fairmont. Every piece of furniture to the luxurious carpets to the fine linen wallpaper is high end and expensive. I do find the soft muted colors relaxing. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Pardon?"

I motioned between us. "You know…sex between us? Are you going to seduce me or just throw me over your shoulder and do what you want?" I am on edge as I watch him come towards me. He sees that I am skittish and he stops.

"Actually, I thought we would talk a bit." He totally blows my mind when he spins around on his heel and sits in one of the buttered colored chairs. "We've been so busy this week getting engaged then getting married."

"I would rather just get this over with. Maybe if I am lucky…I will get knocked up tonight."

"Ana, you have no need to be fearful of me. I am your husband."

"Mr. Grey, have you forgotten that we are married because you blackmailed me into it."

That gorgeous head nods acknowledgment with a smile. "Yes, I did what I had to do to get your attention. It worked."

"My attention?" I throw up my hands. "If you wanted my attention why didn't you just email me? Call me? How about write a damn letter?" I am pacing before him. All the stress that I have been trying to control has come to a head. "Also…what did you do to Roz to keep her from warning me? Yeah, she told me that she knew about your plan. Did you threaten her also?"

"I did what I had to do to get what I wanted and I want you." He made no apologies for his behavior and I guess I am just to accept it.

"Will you please sit down?" He says sternly. "We have things to discuss."

"What is there to discuss? You have made it very clear what I am to do. I am to be your wife and the mother of your child. I am to turn a blind eye to your …ahem…extra curriculum activities. Yes, Christian, I am fully aware of what is expected of me in this so-called deal."

"There is more." He declares. "Now sit down and shut up."

I sit quickly on the sofa. My wedding dress spreads over the cushions onto the floor. "There cannot be more, Christian. We signed a contract."

"I am revising. Now are you ready to listen?" I nod and for once keep my mouth shut. "First, 3P is yours. I signed it over to you this morning. So no matter what happens to us…it is yours. It's no longer under the Grey umbrella but that also means it will have to stand on its own."

"3P already does." I say proudly.

He gives me a stern look. "Now, about us. We will be leaving tomorrow morning for a short honeymoon to my lodge in Aspen. It will give us privacy and some time alone to become acquainted. I will not sleep with you tonight so you should be relieved."

I am a loss for words. I figured he would jump on me the moment he was able. I had horrible scenes of him tying me to the bed and fucking me with no regard for my feelings. Those damn BDSM internet sites had invaded my brain. "Okay, we are not sleeping together tonight. Why?"

"Because I don't want your first time to be in a hotel room even one as nice as this one. You should be wined, dined, and gently seduced. When I have you, Ana…I want you to enjoy it also." He comes to the edge of his seat. "Listen, I've never had a relationship before that did not involve BDSM so I am learning. I have been reading and researching. I want you to want me as much as I want you."

I am fucking confused. This man has me more than confused…I am shocked and wondering what else is waiting for me. He blackmails me into a marriage so he can have a child and he does not want to take me to bed on our wedding night. I suddenly fall into a dark pit of thoughts. Is he going to take me to a secluded place where he can abuse me to his heart's content? "I think we should stay in Washington."

"Ana, don't let your imagination run wild. You will be completely safe with me. You are my beloved wife, not a Sub."

I look down at my wedding rings. Now, I understand. He will wait for me to go asleep and he is going to leave and spend our wedding night with his Sub. This so-called trip to Aspen and his concern over my first time is just a smoke screen so he can run off to partake in his lifestyle. "Well, I guess I better get some sleep then." I stand and he stands. "I guess I will see you in the morning." He takes my hand and slowly raises it to his mouth. His kiss is gentle.

"Yes, we will have breakfast at seven and head out to Sea-Tac at eight." He informs me as he leans forward and kisses me directly on the mouth. "Sweet dreams."

I am escorted to one of the two bedrooms of the Cascade Suite. I notice that my nightgown is already laid out for me on the four-poster cherry wood bed. I close the door and lean against it. Okay, this wasn't how I imagined my wedding night. Who would ever believe that I would wake up in the morning still a virgin? I push myself off the door and undress for the night. I look at the clock and it says it's almost midnight. I shut off the lights, sit on the edge of the bed and wait to hear him leave. Within a few moments, I hear a door open and close. For the life of me, I don't know why I am crying but I am. The tears are running down my face. My groom is off to find his little sextoy on my wedding night. I fall back into the bed and pray that someday that Christian Grey will get his life torn to hell as he has done to mine!

I wait in the dining room the next morning for the bridegroom to arrive for breakfast that was pre-ordered for a certain time. I am already dressed. Once again, I slept very little. I know I must look like death warmed over, but I couldn't sleep obsessed in trying to catch Christian sneaking back into our suite. I thought if I caught him, I could blackmail him into an annulment. No court would deny me when it was learned that the bridegroom left the bride for another woman on their wedding night. However, I did fall asleep and I don't know if he is in his room or not. Part of me wants to go fling the other bedroom door open and see if he is in there, but I sit and wait. Maybe I really don't want to know.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey." I look up to see a smiling husband. He looks very well rested and satisfied. He comes to my side and bend down to kiss me softly on the cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"I slept like a baby." He said as he sat down. "I am famished."

"I'm sure you are." I mumble. I sip on my tea as he fixes his plate. He looks over at me with one dark copper eyebrow arched in question. "I'm not hungry yet."

"You need to eat."

"I will. I just need to wake up a little more." I look down at my empty plate. My stomach hurts but not from hunger, but from the audacity of my husband to sit at our table after he was with another woman. Did he not understand me when I said that I never wanted to smell another woman on him? He is a fucking bastard! I throw my napkin into my plate and leave the room. I can't stand to be around him. I slam the door to the bedroom and stand in the middle of the room. I want to scream at the top of my lungs. I find my purse and leave the room. I don't say a word to Christian as I leave the suite. He can go to Aspen without me…better yet…he can take his little Sub, slave, toy…or whatever she is called! I get to the elevator before Christian catches up with me. He is pulling me away from the doors as they open. "Let me go."

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going home. I don't want to be with you. You can fire Roz, you can fire me…I don't care. I just want to go home."

"Ana, we are married."

"Not when I get done. I will have it annulled. It's not been consummated and if I have to…I will tell anyone who will listen how you blackmailed me." He doesn't say anything but picks me up and carries me back to the suite. "Damn it, Christian…put me down."

"Be quiet." He growled as he shut the door behind us. I am dropped on the sofa and he stands over me with his hands on his hips. "Why are you leaving?"

"I don't want this." I start to stand up but he pushes me back.

"Ana…why are you leaving?"

"You went to your Sub last night…on our wedding night…I heard you leave." I choked back my sobs. He humiliated me and it hurts so fucking much. I don't want it to hurt, but it does just the same!

"I never left the suite last night." My blue eyes blazed into him. He can tell that I do not believe him. "And, even if I did, what business is it of yours? We have an agreement."

The idea of murder crosses my mind. I can't stand the idea that another woman took my place on my wedding night. I guess I am more territorial than I thought. "Since you have revised our contract…I have a few revisions." He stands before me silently. "I will have sex with you once to break my cherry…but that is it. The child will be conceived through IVF. I will not risk contracting a STD from you and your women."

The look on his face is as if I punched him dead in his gut! "I did not leave the suite, Ana. Also, for your information, I do not have a Sub at this time. And, if I did…I would not have unprotected sex with her now that we are married." I watch him ball his fists as he tries to control his temper. I know he is not a man who usually keeps his cool when he is angered.

I am trembling. I so want to believe him, but I did hear him leave last night. "I want to go home." I sniff back a sob. God, I am acting like a spoiled brat. I need to "woman up". At this moment I can't stand myself. He has broke me down so much that I don't recognize myself anymore. All I can think of is the "should ofs", "could ofs", and "why didn't yous". I come to my feet. I am not a crying sniveling rich bitch. "I think this is a horrible mistake and we will end up hurting each other."

"Ana, this is not a mistake." His hand pushes back those soft copper curls. "Listen, I know I pushed this. I had to. I want you but you are so dedicated to your career that I never…and I…fuck." He is frustrated, I can see. He has something he wants to say, but he can't find the words.

"What Christian?" I ask softly.

"I don't know how to have a normal relationship." He says in a near scream. "I've never had one."

I sit back down and stare at him. Maybe I should have read Vip's report in depth instead of scanning thru it so fast. What a pair we are. Neither of us has any experience with relationships pertaining to the opposite sex. My last boyfriend was in high school and when I wouldn't put out, he dropped me. The fucker dropped me two weeks before Senior Prom. I skipped my Senior Prom and went with Dad on a fishing trip instead. "Neither do I."

"I know…you are a workaholic…worse than me." He kneels before me. "I did this all wrong, I know. I was so afraid that you would meet someone…and I want you…and I want you to want me." He took my hands into his. "I never left the suite last night. I do not have a Sub. I slept alone when I could sleep at all wishing that you were beside me."

I lift my eyes and stare into those grey depths. "Christian, why didn't you just ask me out?"

He shrugs. "I only know how to take what I want."

"But, you left me on our wedding night." I do not understand this man. He set up this elaborate plan to get me and then he deserts me to sleep alone. He had the perfect opportunity to have me in his bed.

I hear him take a deep breath. "Baby, I'm so fucked up that it's not even funny. I'm so confused and lost in this. I know that I want you like I have never wanted a woman before, but I don't know how…I only know darkness. I wanted you last night, god…I did…but I promised myself that I would be gentle with you. I knew last night if I even tried, that I would lose control. I don't want your first time to be like that. You deserve so much more than that."

"So to protect me, you left me alone?" I ask hoping that I am correct. He nods. "I guess I should thank you for that and I guess I should apologize for thinking the worse."

"You heard Taylor leaving." He says rather sheepishly. "I had him bring me something."

"What?" I asked. I have to smile because The Great One is blushing. "Christian, what?"

"A book…_The Joy of Sex._"He confesses his face turning even redder. I can't help but chuckle. Christian Grey reading a sex manual. "I thought I…forget it."

"No, what?" I asked very curious to know his thoughts. He is so complicated at times and he always has me reeling with his mood swings.

"I was trying to learn how to deflower a virgin."His face is redder than his hair.

His admission leaves me speechless and my only response is… "Oh."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The flight to Aspen was quiet for us both. Neither knew what to say. I'm trying not to read too much into the fact that he restrained himself on the wedding night and I have to fight like hell not to burst out laughing imagining him sitting in his bed reading _The Joy of Sex._ I have to say one thing: life with Christian Grey will never be boring. Frustrating-yes, maddening-yes, will I want to bitch slap him once in awhile—fucking yes! I guess the only question is-can trust and friendship grow between us. He did show concern for my feelings and he wants to make my first time special. He wants me to want him…Do I? Do I want my husband?

_Oh, holy hell! Ana will you listen to yourself. Of course you want him. You didn't get mad at him for licking on your pussy…you were just pissed off over the spanking and Kate…and you really can't get your panties in a knot over her since Christian didn't even know you then…it was before he bought 3P. Kate's life is her life just as your life is yours. She can't fault you for your decisions nor can you fault her or Christian. Grow up and start thinking like an adult living in an adult world. For piss sake's, you are CEO and now the sole owner of an international publishing company. Get a grip! Take advantage of what has been given to you. You chose to marry Christian…you could have told him to go jump off a bridge and call his bluff. Deep down, you know he would never fire Roz…he needs her too much. And, your Dad can take care of himself. Just admit it…girl…you have the hots for the man! You want him. You want Christian Grey! _

I sigh heavily wishing that I could turn off my brain. My eyes fall upon the man that I now call my legal husband. I shake my head. I am a wife. Well, that is something I didn't think I would be until I was well into my thirties. I guess life never goes as planned.

"You look like you are struggling with your thoughts." Christian's deep voice brings me from my inner musings. His eyes are sweeping over me.

"I'm confused, Christian." I sit up and move to the edge of my seat. We are sitting across from each other in fabulous white leather chairs. "You said that you wanted me and that you took this rather risqué route to get me. This could have backfired…it still could." I watched his facial expressions closely, hoping to get a read on this difficult man.

"Ana, I am not a patient man. When I see something I want…I go after it. When I saw you the first time at 3P, I was …I can't explain it. I can't even explain it to myself. I just knew that I didn't want you to be with anyone but me…to give me a chance."

"I'm no expert on relationships, but I'm pretty sure forcing someone to do what you want through blackmail does not make for a sound relationship. You do realize that is wrong, correct?" He slowly nods his head as if he's not too sure about that. "You can't go around threatening people. What if Roz had told you to fuck off and GEH lost her? Just because it worked this time…it won't work again."

"Are we revising our contract?" For some reason a small smile plays on his well formed lips.

"Actually, yes we are." I sit back. I am going for broke here. "If you want me, it can only be me. No Subs. No other women. You will adhere to the vows that you took…remember…forsaking all others?"

"I think I already agreed to that, Ana."

"I'm just restating the terms so we both are clear. No cheating…the agreement you first proposedis now thrown out the window. Neither of us can take a lover, a boyfriend, girlfriend, mistress, slave, sextoy, boytoy, a one-night stand, or a sub."I take another breath and continue. "You will not treat me as a Sub. I will not stand for it, Christian."

I watch his reaction but that damn handsome face of his is impassive. He must be one hell of a poker player. "I do expect you to be respectful to me."

"Of course, I expect the same." I reply.

"So, now what?" He asks me in a rather little boy way. I realize that this man, who is six years older than me is more clueless about relationships between the sexes than I am. Talk about the blind leading the blind!

"Court me, Christian. Ask me out on a date. Let's get to know each other. Tell me about yourself, your dreams, your hopes, and listen to me when I tell you my rather boring life story. We are going to have to learn together and give each other space and a learning curve." He nods in agreement. "But, that isn't a loophole to misbehave, Mr. Grey."

I watch as he relaxes somewhat as he listens intently to my words. I've seen him like this in a business meeting when considering a deal that he really likes. "Court you?" He asks. I can see he is confused. "What does that mean?"

"Christian, haven't you ever liked a girl?"

"I know the female body and how to make a woman orgasm in many, many different ways."

Oh, god…his voice drips with sexual honey, but I keep my head on straight. "Yes, I know, you are sexually well acquainted with a woman's body…but what about a woman's head and heart?"

The look on his face is pure panic but he answers my question. "I don't have a fucking clue about that." I roll my eyes. We need help!

Once again silence covers us as we land and are carted away to Christian's two-story ski lodge. It is so beautiful nestled in the tall Aspen Pines. It is a real log lodge with the rustic authenticity of hand-hewn logs. Christian informs me that his brother Elliot designed and built it. I can't wait to return in the winter and see it with snow all around and falling gently outside the large windows.

The moment I am carried into the lodge, I can smell wood, wood polish, and pine cones. It smells like a lodge should. All that is needed is snow and hot cocoa. Christian places me on my feet but he is still holding me close. I look up at him. Dear lord, he is painfully handsome. I reach up and brush away one of his wayward curls that fell upon his forehead. He flinches just a bit but then relaxes. "This is beautiful, Christian."

"I was hoping that you would like it." He grins like a little boy showing off an art project. "We have six guest rooms with their own en suites, our master is on the main floor…down the hall here. We have complete privacy there."

I notice that he says our and we as if I own this place with him. I don't say anything. We are getting along and I don't want to rock the boat. "So, now what?"

"I think I should introduce you to the live in staff…Mr. and Mrs. Roberts. They live on the premises and take care of the property. Mrs. Roberts also cooks for me, our guests, and the staff."

"Christian…I need to use the bathroom." I turn red when he starts to laugh. He turns me around and points me down the hall.

"Don't fall in." He jokes. I just laugh at him. "I'll go get our luggage…um…Ana…am I…well…am I sleeping in the master suite?"

I nod and walk down the hall toward the master suite.

After meeting the staff, Christian asks me if I want to take a walk about the property before we start getting ready for dinner. The lodge sits on twenty acres of land that has a small lake, a lovely stream, different trails for walkers, dirtbikes, and horses. I am asked if I would like to try dirtbike or horse riding, but I decline. I am tired since I haven't slept well for two nights in a row.

"I bought the land about five years ago." Christian says as we walk slowly. "When I was kid, Mom and Dad would bring us to Aspen to ski. I made a promise to myself that I would have a lodge up here."

"You stay here a lot?" I asked.

"No, actually, this is like the fourth time I've been here. The family uses it more than I do." We walk along enjoying the sunshine of this fine June day. I realize that we are holding hands and I don't remember how or when that began. I smile feeling the warmth of his hand holding mine.

"This is a beautiful place, Christian." I gasp when we come upon the lake. It sparkles like a diamond in the sunlight. I pull him along as I take off for the small wooden dock. "It's perfect."

I turn to see my husband smiling at me as if my joy makes him happy. "I love the water. I've always have." I sit down on the end of the dock. Quickly I pull off my hiking boots and socks and then push my feet into the cool mountain lake water. It's chilly but thrilling. My eyes scan around the lake taking in the trees, bushes, rocks, and all the beauty of nature. "I would build a cabin down here…a small one. A place to escape all humanity and relax."

"You design it and I will build it." He says lowly. I realize that Christian is sitting behind me, with his long limbs on each side of my bottom. He is also barefooted with his feet in the water. I smile and relax into his wide chest. "I will do anything to make you happy, Ana."

"Then, tell me why you are the way you are." I don't turn to look at him, but keep my eyes forward to watch the light play on the surface on the water. I feel him stiffen. He doesn't want to talk about it, but I think I deserve to know why he turned to blackmail instead of asking me out like a normal man. "Do you still want children? What is this between us?"

"I want children with you and I hope someday to hear you say, I love you, Christian and actually mean it."

His softly spoken words make me gasp for air. The Great One wants me to love him…he wants children. I can handle this. "Why me?"

"You took my breath away. You are like a beam of light from heaven leading me out of the darkness of my soul." I feel him as he gently leans into me. Our bodies are molded into each other as if we are made to fit perfectly. I can feel the strength of his hard body. His arms are bulging with lean muscle, his thighs that have me enveloped are muscular and for a moment, I envision his muscles working in unity as he plunges into the wet recesses of my body. I shiver at that thought and am thankful that he can't see my face which I surmise is flushed with embarrassment. "When I looked into your eyes…I saw your soul…I was yours from that moment."

"You should have told me that, Christian, instead of doing what you did." My fingers are lightly tracing over the sculptured lines of his forearm. I like the feel of his skin under my fingertips. "I got sick after you knocked me on my ass that day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was so nervous…you were staring at me and it frightened me. You looked so feral…so wild…I thought you were dangerous. Then, as I started working with Sanders, you were always so cold toward me." She shrugged her shoulders. "I figured you didn't like me. I guess you thought I was gay then."

"I never thought you were …well maybe a little because I always saw you with Roz and Cammie…and you never dated." He had to chuckle. "I was hoping that maybe you were bisexual."

"I have never been with a woman, Christian and as for dating…well, you bugged my apartment…you know I haven't had time to date. I work."

"Yes, I know." Christian must have been ashamed of what he had done because his face was flushed. "Will you ever forgive me for what I have done?"

"In time." I said honestly. "First, I have to know more about you to understand why you did this." I turned just enough to see his face. "You should have come to me and asked me out. I might have said no since technically you are my boss, but at least you could have tried."

"I was scared that you would say no for that very reason…and I couldn't fire you just because I wanted you."

"So, you went to blackmail? For a man who is supposed to be so damn smart…well…let's just say you have a lot to learn about your wife."

A big smile spreads across his face. "But, you are my wife." He proclaimed proudly.

"Yes, I am and in time, you might come to the conclusion that you made a horrible mistake. Christian, I am far from sweet. I may be sexually innocent, but I'm not a child. I have a fearful temper and I have a smart mouth. I am also ambitious and I believe in doing my best in every circumstance of my life, from my personal life to my business life. Yes, you backed me into a corner and I took the easy way out by giving into you. However, never think that I am a doormat. I will fight you. I will aggravate you and I will push you to your limits. I will stand up to you if I think you are wrong, but I will do it in private. I will not do anything to make you lose face in front of our families, the public, or the employees of 3P or GEH and I hope you will extend to me the same courtesy." I am now standing on my knees between his legs facing him. I feel his large hands on my hips. "Can you live with that?"

"I will have to." He said with a shrug. "I knew you were strong and I knew you would never be a sub."

"You got that damn right!"

"Ana, you are beautiful, spirited, intelligent, and so damn sexy…even when you are angry. I want you any way I can I have you…and I want you…" He gulped as if he was uncertain to share his feelings with me. "I want you to want me also…to not be able to live without me."

I search his face trying to find some hint of dishonesty, but those gray eyes are staring at me with intense truthfulness. "It will take me time to trust you, Christian."

"I can wait." He said boldly, but I know he is not a patient man. I've seen him in action in business and in his private life. Look at us, we were engaged and married in less than a week. Patience is not Christian Grey's strong suit.

"Are you willing to wait for sex?" I hear a low growl and he pulls my hips into his chest. "Christian."

"If I have to wait…I will, but Baby, it will be hard. I want you so much." His nuzzles his face into my breasts. "You are my very reason for breathing."

Without realizing it, I have my hands in his hair and pulling up his face to kiss his lips. "You will have to take care with me, Christian. I will not be hurt for your pleasures."

"Oh, Ana." He moaned as his arms encircled my waist and he rolls us both over. The wooden dock is rough on my back and I know it must be hard on his knees and elbows. He quickly kisses me, then jumps to his feet and pulls me up to mine. "Let's go back to the lodge and get ready for supper." I grab my socks and boots. Christian follows me as we sat on a wooden bench that was built into the dock to put on our boots. His arm goes around my waist as we walk up the trail. He stops suddenly and turns to the lake. "Yes, I think we will build a little cabin down here…just for the two of us."

I am left to my own devices in the Master Bedroom, which by the way is total heaven on earth. The room is larger than my college apartment with an oversized California King Pine log bed. I wonder if the soft pearl-colored linens for this bed have to be specially ordered. A heavy hand-made wedding ring pattern quilt in different shades of blue on an eggshell colored background lies on the bed inviting me to find a good book and snuggle in for a good read. On the opposite wall, facing the bed is a large stone fireplace with a huge plasma television sitting over it. I turn to see the fantastic view out of the floor-to-ceiling windows of pine trees, mountains, and a silvery shimmer of another lake. The room is masculine but very comfortable with a small sofa and two chairs made of soft cocoa colored suede that sit off the side of the fireplace with a stone coffee table that was just a shade darker than the river rock that made the fireplace. I turn once again and I notice daisies scattered about the room in crystal vases. I had to smile. Christian made sure to have our wedding flowers included into our honeymoon. I realize that I am wasting time and head off to the en suite. I am still in awe of this room. It has a large walk-in shower that could easily contain ten or more people. The bathing tub looks more like a small swimming pool. Once again, I see the theme of Aspen with pinecone shaped faucet handles made of shiny copper. I let my fingers slide along the soft blue marble of the twin vanities. This is a dream bathroom. I could live in here especially since there is a small bar area that contains chilled wine and other spirits. From that open area, one turns and steps into another large room that is a walk-in closet. Actually, it's more like a fly-in closet because I am sure a small plane could be stored in it.

After taking a shower, I wrap myself in fluffy snow-white towels that came straight from a towel warmer. I walk into the airplane hangar and find a nice dress for dinner. I have to admit that I am excited about this meal for some reason. Christian still has more explaining to do about his actions, but I am willing to listen and try to understand. Afterall, I am his legal wife. He got me through nefarious actions, but that has to become water under the bridge. I choose this. I don't have the right to play the victim since I could have walked away calling his bluff. He probably would have fired me, but I would have survived somehow. I caved and now I have to live with the consequences of my actions. It's not like Christian is an old fat balding man. He is very handsome. Most women would feel fortunate to have his attention and I guess if I was honest with myself, I am flattered just a little bit. He did choose me. He wants me knowing that I would never partake in his lifestyle…but then my heart drops! How long will he be happy in a relationship with a woman that will not want to be dominated? After I deliver our son, will he return to his former lifestyle? He says he won't have sex with other women, but I'm not too sure that I believe him. I did sign that damn contract and prenup agreement. Mistrust is going to be a problem in this relationship.

When I arrive in the dining room, Christian is already there dressed in gray linen trousers that hang deliciously off his hips with a white cotton dress-shirt that is unbuttoned at his neck. He is barefoot. He smiles at me as I join him.

"You are so beautiful, Ana." He says as his eyes drift over me with appreciation. I feel naked under his glaze even though I am wearing a sleeveless light blue shift dress with my three-inch blue Jimmy Choo strappy sandals. He gives me a tender kiss on my lips then offers me a flute of champagne. "Here's to us."

"Cheers." I reply then take a sip. The champagne is cool and bubbly. "In case I forgot to tell you, I do love that en suite."

"It is amazing, isn't it? Elliot designed it."

"He is very talented." I retort with admiration.

We sip our champagne in silence. "We should sit." He finally says.

"I'm not very hungry." I admit.

"You should still eat. It's not good for you to miss a meal."

Therefore, to appease my husband, I ate part of the delicious meal that Mrs. Roberts prepared for us. We dined on fire-grilled mountain trout, mashed potatoes served with real butter seasoned with basil, garden green beans with tiny pearl onions, and garlic cheese biscuits that melted in my mouth. I refused the four-layered chocolate cake but Christian ate the biggest slice of cake that I have ever seen. He offered me a bite, but I refused.

"Christian, it's time for us to talk candidly." I declare. "I want to know why you are in the BDSM lifestyle and why you felt the need to coerce me into marriage." I watch his reaction closely. Those gray eyes that were dancing in joy over chocolate cake turned cold, but he will not intimidate me. He owes me some answers.

He sighs heavily then stands. He offers me his hand. "Let's go into the family room and get comfortable."

Holy Shit! I am sitting next to my husband with my mouth wide open as he tells his story of abuse at the hands of his mother's pimp. I fight the tears because no child should ever be mistreated as he was. As he tells about his birth mother's death and being left alone for days with her body, I hear the pain that is in his voice. He goes on to tell me how Grace was the attending physician when he was brought into the ER that fateful night and how he never felt good enough to be in the Grey family. He didn't speak for the longest time and he could not handle anyone touching him. I fight the tears thinking of a small child that could not tolerate the tender touch of a loving mother or a supportive father as Grace and Carrick are.

Then, he tells me how he is introduced into the lifestyle. The sadness that I felt turns to raging anger. He was fucking fifteen years old when Elena Lincoln basically raped him. When I mention that, Christian gets angry and begins to pace in front of me. He contends that he consented therefore it was not rape. I reply that it was rape because he was underage and she was an adult. Any court in the land would send that bitch off to prison. Of course, Christian does not want to hear this and he stomps from the room in anger. I am left sitting in the family room wondering how in the hell am I to deal with a man that has the mentality of an adolescent, a rich, spoiled adolescent that does not like to hear the word no or to be told that he wrong. Fuck, I don't need a child… I married one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I slept alone…once again. Two nights into this marriage and I am still a virgin. I have no idea where Christian is or where he slept. To keep my mind from going to very dark places, I pull out my ever faithful laptop. I might as well get some work done.

I have to go to Mrs. Roberts to get the password for the WIFI so I decide to sit in the kitchen and have a cup of tea as I go through my emails. It's mostly congratulations on my recent marriage from various Department Heads, cohorts within the publishing world, and a few friends. I sit and stare at the email from my college bestie, Kate Kavanagh. I open it but with trepidation.

**From: Katherine Kavanagh**

**Subject: Are you crazy?**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Message: **

**I can't believe you went ahead and married that bastard! He is dangerous, Ana for a girl like you. Run, hide, and get that marriage annulled. He will hurt you! **

**The news feeds are going nuts with the news. You are portrayed as a gold-digging whore, only with Grey for his money. Save yourself and leave. Don't let this so-called sorry excuse of a man ruin your life! **

**I am on way home…if I get fired…so be it. **

**Love,**

**Kate**

I gasp. I can hardly breathe. Oh my god! Gold-digging whore? Me? I close her message and sit looking at my screen. I make the decision to go to MSN for the daily news. That was the worst mistake I have ever made. It broke my heart to be portrayed as a gold-digger. I am crucified in the press. I close out of the browser and fight the tears.

"Mrs. Grey?" A soft voice asks. I look up to find the kindly Mrs. Roberts staring down at me. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Yeah, can you turn back time?" I shake my head. "Thank you, Mrs. Roberts…but I'm fine."

"I saw those horrible news stories. Those people should be ashamed of themselves to write such filth!"

"They are just trying to sell a few papers." I shrug trying to brush it off. I have to get a thicker skin. I am sure this is going to be part of my life as long as I am married to The Great One. "Have you seen Mr. Grey?"

"He ate breakfast very early then he left once again." She looked down at her feet.

"Did he say where he was going and when he will return?" I asked. She shook her head. "Mrs. Roberts, if I put you on the spot, I apologize."

"No, that's not it. If I knew, I would tell you." Her warm brown eyes tell me that she is concerned for my feelings.

"Well, I guess I will finish my work." I smile up at the woman. She truly is a sweet dear.

"Can I fix you another cup of tea?"

"No, I'm fine, but thank you so very much." She gives me a sad smile then returns to her duties in the kitchen.

I end up reading through more business emails and then I decide to read a promising manuscript that was uploaded by my assistant. It was a delightful light yarn about a girl, her lover, and their interfering families. With a little work, it could be a decent book. It won't win awards, but the young girls full of romantic notions will love it. I tag it as probable for publishing. I am closing down my laptop when I feel a shiver go up and down my spine. I turn and find Christian standing behind me. He is wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Even dressed casually he looks as if he came off the cover of GQ. "Good morning."

"Anastasia." He says lowly. He moves farther into the room and pours himself a cup of coffee. He turns towards me and leans against the island. "Working?"

"Just keeping an eye out on things."

"So dedicated." I hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"I also read a few emails from friends. Kate is on her way home."

One dark copper eyebrow went up in question. "So, your friend is on her way. I suppose she is coming to save you from the big, bad wolf."

"One could get that idea from her message." I say honestly. I stand. "Are you alright?"

"No, Ana…I am not alright. I am mad, horny, and unfulfilled."

"You are the one who left last night." I remind him.

"Before you ask, I slept in the den. I never left the property." I see his shoulders slump. "I… I…owe you…"

I put my hand up and stop him. "There is no need to apologize, Christian; however, you do need to learn how to argue with someone who does not share your opinions. It's called agreeing to disagree."

"So we just disagree about certain things? You don't think that I am a sick, twisted asshole."

I have to laugh. That is exactly what I think of him most of the time. "I think you have been used, abused, and left with a warped sense of relationships between men and women. Of course, I am not an expert, but the lifestyle you lead is not healthy in the way you practice it." I see the confusion in his eyes. "Listen, I don't know much about BDSM except what I have researched, but from what I have learned…it is to be a relationship based on respect and trust. From what I see, you do not trust anyone and I highly doubt that you respect the women that have been with you." I see how tense he is but I continue. He will learn today that I am opinionated and honest. I will not sugarcoat my responses when dealing with this issue. "You use the lifestyle to keep yourself from feeling anything but from what I have learned…BDSM is all about feeling, caring, and enjoying your partner. Have you ever been happy, I mean really happy in your relationships?"

"You know nothing about the lifestyle. It's about power, controlling, and dominating another for your pleasure and theirs." His voice is louder. I have pissed "it" off. Too, damn bad. I know that I am correct in my assessment of his life. He has never been happy he just thinks he has.

"Christian, take a good hard look at your life. Yes, you have more money and assets than most countries, but are you happy? Do you feel any joy in your life? I don't think so and I also think you have already figured it out…that's why you went looking for me." I pick up my laptop and begin to leave the room. I turn back to him. "Yes, you are twisted but I think we can work on it."

He followed me out of the room and down the hall to our master suite. The bed has been made and the curtains are pulled open to display the breath taking view. "Ana…I shouldn't have left like that."

"Why are you so angry? Is it because I disagreed with you or because I put a mirror up to your face and you had to take a look at it?"

"I have always been angry…at life…at people…at her." He says lowly. "I beat and fuck women that resemble the crack whore…I want to hurt her like she hurt me."

"And, Elena…you let her do the same thing to you."

"It wasn't the same thing. She taught me about control. She helped me get my life organized."

"She sexually and physically abused a young boy for her own pleasure. She didn't teach you anything except to be just like her…and him…the pimp that hurt you."

His eyes turn dark. Once again, I have set the mirror up to his face and he does not like the reflection. He steps toward me but I stand my ground. I will not cower before him and give him some sick twisted pleasure from that. "You don't understand."

"No, Christian, you don't understand. You have been victimized and it's time for you to admit it and move on. The pimp is not here. Elena is not here and more importantly, your birth mother is not here. She is dead and no matter how many women you take into your playroom you cannot hurt her." My hands are on my hips. "Now, why are you mad now?"

"You don't know what you are talking about." He growls out his words.

"Then, prove me wrong. Show me what has made you happy all these years. I want to see the proof of your joy." I look up into those gray eyes that are so cool and unfeeling. He truly is closed off from emotions except anger. We stand before each other in silence. "I thought so. You are not happy. The lifestyle leaves you empty and you keep searching for something to give you reason. Is that why you want a child? And, if you do get this child…how do you continue to live a life without experiencing feelings? Are you going to subject your child to the same coldness that you have surrounded yourself with?" His large hand brushes back the tousled copper curls from his eyes. He does need a haircut, I think. He turns away from me. I have hit him hard with that proverbial mirror. "No child deserves to live in a loveless home. That's cruel and unfair. I know, I've lived that way with the egg donor. Thank God for Raymond Steele. Even though I am not his biological daughter, he has loved me from day one."

"Fuck…maybe you are right…this…us…I did it wrong. You can't be what I think I want…and you deserve so much more." He slumps and takes a seat on the bed. "I…you can have the annulment. I won't fight you."

"Christian…" I whisper. I don't know what to say. He is giving me my freedom. He gets it finally. I should be dancing with joy, but for some reason, my heart is broken in two. I've been married for less than forty-eight hours and it's over with. Fuck, it never began. I am still a virgin. "I will pack my things." I am holding my laptop close to my heart as if to protect the barely beating organ. "When I get back to Seattle, I will contact a lawyer and I will sign 3P back to you. Consider this my two week notice."

"You keep it. I don't want it."

"I can't. It wouldn't be right." I place my laptop on the bed. Actually, it's not my laptop, it belongs to 3P. I sit next to Christian. "What will you do?"

"I don't know." He said hoarsely. "I guess I will stay here for awhile then return to Seattle to sign the annulment papers." He sighed heavily. "I've placed the money in your account the day before we married. You will be taken care of."

"I will return it when I get back to Seattle." I slip the rings off my finger. They truly are beautiful. I hand them to him but he shakes his head. "Christian, please?"

"Those belong to you, Ana." When he looks at me, I see years of pain reflecting in those grey depths. I want to help him for some reason, but I don't know why. He turned my life upside down with his crazy plan of marriage. My life is out of control now. I will have to find another job. My brain is quickly calculating how much I have in savings and how long it will last. "You will be alright, Anastasia Steele."

I only nod. Since he won't take the rings, I hold them in my hand. "I guess I better pack." I stand up and leave him on the bed that we never shared. As I walked through the en suite to the closet, I left the wedding rings on the vanity between the two sinks. I will not keep them. I did not earn them. No matter what those horrible tabloids write, I am not a gold-digging whore! I want nothing from Christian. I never wanted anything from him. I was happy working at 3P but now that is impossible. I will not keep the company; it's another item that I did not earn. Within minutes, I have called for a cab and have my clothing packed. I don't want to walk through the bedroom to leave, so I use the other door that leads to the hallway. I don't say goodbye to anyone. The last thing I hear is the heavy wood door closing behind me and shutting away a hurried and doomed marriage. I see the cab winding up the driveway. It is my chariot of freedom. As the driver takes my few pieces of luggage I feel apprehensive, frighten that Christian is going to burst through the door and demand that I stay. I stare at the door…waiting for it to open. It never opens. I climb into the cab, take one last glance at the lodge and for some reason I begin to cry. My heart is in a million pieces at my feet. I got what I wanted…my freedom, but now it hurts to have it. What have I done? I left him! Just like his mother…fuck, it's even worse than that…just like my mother! I feel my pulse quicken as the cabbie puts the car in drive. "No! Stop!" I hear myself yell. "Please stop!"

I don't remember much after screaming at the driver to stop. Everything went blank and when the darkness lifted, I was back in the Master Suite standing before my husband. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed where I had left him. He looked deflated and defeated. When I looked over him, I saw the little boy who was left alone, battered and bruised. I fell to my knees before him.

"I thought you left." His voice was low and full of unreleased pain.

My heart is about to explode in my chest. For some reason, I have to be here for him. I know I don't owe him anything, but my heart and soul tells me that he needs me. This man…this King of the business world needs me. To do what, I have no idea…he just needs me. I shuffle closer to him and wrap my arms about his waist. "I couldn't leave." I whisper. I feel him stiffen up as my hands lock behind his back. I know he has a phobia for touch, but he needs to know that someone is here for him.

"Why?"

"I'm not our mothers."

Our eyes lock. I see all the pain, despair, and loneliness that he has ever experience race across his face. "I don't want you to leave me." He closed his eyes. "I love you, Ana. I fell for you that day at 3P."

"Oh, Christian." I breathe. I stand to my feet and pull up him off the bed. "I'm not leaving and I don't want anything from you to stay. I don't want your money…I just want to be here for you."

He kissed me. A soft delicious kiss that made my heart race even faster and makes my whole body melt into his. I return his kiss, I accept him. For the first time, I actually feel that I belong somewhere and it is in his arms. I hear his moans and I feel his hands running up and down my spine. To my disappointment, he breaks off the kiss.

"If we go on…I will never let you go, Ana."

"Don't let me go." I whisper back and then our lips mesh and I am lost in a tumble of emotions. I feel desire, need, passion, and a little bit of fear. I know this will happen. I've stopped fighting it. I am going to be his. "Never let me go."

"Baby, I got you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: This chapter will narrated in the third person, so both Christian and Ana's POVs will be addressed. Warning: It's all one big lemon. Enjoy! **

Christian kissed his wife with abandonment. He could not stop if his life depended on it. She was everything he ever secretly dreamed about and wished for in his life. His life was empty. When she said that he had no joy in his life, she had touched the truth that hid deep in his soul. She saw him. She could see through him, a feat that not even his family or the army of therapists he was subjected to through the years could do. Christian maneuvered her toward the bed and sat her on the edge of the bed. He went to his knees before her.

"Where are your wedding rings?" He asked as he kissed over her fingers.

"I left them in the bathroom on the vanity."

He smiled as he stood to his full height. "I'll be right back." When he returned, he went down to one knee before her. "Anastasia Steele, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said softly. Ana felt electricity course through her body as the rings were replaced upon the correct finger and then he kissed them.

"You have accepted me, as a true husband. Not because I blackmailed or railroaded you into this…but because you came back." He licked his lips. "I tore up the contract and the prenup even before we married. All that I have is yours now. I want a real marriage. I want what my parents have, Ana. Can we do that?"

"Oh, Christian." She sighed as the tears rolled down her face. "I don't want your money. I don't need it."

"I want you. I need to be with you, Ana." She nodded that she understood. He closed his eyes. "I've never done…I've never been with a woman…like this." He took her hands and kissed them. "Ana, I only ask that you not touch my chest and my back. I can't handle it." She nodded once again that she understood. He stood before her and slowly peeled off his shirt to reveal a body perfected from working out. His arms were bulging with lean and sculptured muscle. Her blue eyes scanned over his well-defined massive chest that had a light dusting of copper wisps of hair. Her eyes went lower to an impressive panel of abs that led to that delightful ridge of muscle that "v'd" into his trousers. Oh, my lord… her thoughts raced. He was perfection. Only God could make such a fine specimen of male beauty as her husband. Her breath came in puffs as she tried to calm her mind when he spoke again. He pointed to the scars on his chest that she had missed when she was admiring him. "These are from my childhood…a reminder that I was not wanted except as an ashtray."

Ana stood before her husband and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. "I do not have scars on the outside, my scars are in here." She places her hand over her heart. "I don't know how to love anyone but my Dad. I feel for people, but I don't know how to love them…I don't know how to love a man."

"We are odd ducks in this world." Christian replied. He turned to show her his back. More round scars dotted his back as well as three long scars that fell just under his shoulder blades. "I can still smell burning flesh…my burning flesh."

"And the other marks?"

Christian couldn't answer for a few moments, but when he did his voice was strained. "Elena."

Ana closed her eyes. A knot grew in her stomach that she knew was anger. "We will work thru this husband."

Christian faced her. He ached to feel her creamy ivory skin. "Ana, I want to make love to you."

"I know." She stepped forward. "Can I put my arms around your neck?"

"I don't know."

Her voice was as soft as the downy of feather. "Can I try?" He nodded and she slipped her arms about his neck. He relaxed into her, feeling her heart beating and the sweet warmness of her body. "Not so bad."

"It feels good to hold you." His forehead touched hers. "I'm scared, Ana. I'm scared that I will hurt you."

"Bronte." She said with a tender smile.

"Bronte?"

She giggled as she raised her face to gaze into those amazing gray eyes. "My safe word…just in case."

"You did do some research." His arms went about her waist and brought her even closer. His hands slowly trailed up her spine to unhook her bra. "You are so beautiful, Ana…so beautiful."

"I was thinking the same thing about you." She declared as his hands came around and cupped her breasts under the loosen bra. "Your hands are warm."

"Your skin is so soft." He murmured huskily. "I want to touch every inch of you then kiss every where my hands have traveled." His low voice made her nipples go rock hard and the very thought of his lips trailing over her skin made her shiver in delight. He dipped his head down to capture her willing lips and he groaned as she accepted his tongue. Every cell in his body was electrified. Never in his life had a woman made him feel this way…none of the subs…none of the one-night stands at the clubs, and definitely never that evil woman who led him farther into darkness. For the first time in his life, he felt wanted for himself…not because he was handsome or rich. A woman wanted him for himself, warts and all. "Baby, I'm going to explode…I will go as gentle and slow as I can."

Christian stepped away from his lovely wife. Her arms fell back to her body and her bra fell to the floor. His eyes scanned over her full beautiful breasts that begged him to fondle them. Her nipples were elongated, pink, and rigid. He couldn't wait to wrap his tongue about them and suckle them into his mouth. Ana's breathing became rapid as she felt his gaze burn into her soul as well as her body. She could not believe that she was standing before him half dressed. She, the little bookworm from Montesano, was standing nearly nude before a man.

"Christian…I…" She felt her face flame with heat. "What do I do?"

"Don't be afraid…" He took a step toward her. Very slowly and gently, he unbuttoned her jeans and carefully pushed them over her hips and down her lily-white thighs. He groaned lowly when his fingertips grazed her silken skin. That bolt of longing that he thought long dead flowed through his soul as he went to his knees to untie her Nike's and slipped each shoe off one at a time. He smiled sweetly up at her as he rolled the socks off her dainty feet. She used his shoulder to keep her balance as she stepped out of her jeans leaving her only in her silk and lace panties. She watched his every move, amazed how handsome he was. She caught her breath when he slowly traced his hands up her leg. He leaned forward, kissed the inside of her knees, and then kissed up her right thigh. His gray eyes twinkled with delight as he smiled up her when he hooked his fingers on the sides of her panties and then pulled down letting the silk brush against her skin.

"Christian." She breathed.

"You are magnificent." He leaned forward on his knees and kissed her flat and toned belly. "Ana…" He closed his eyes and let his lips do their magic on her body. He kissed under her bellybutton letting his tongue trace into the soft downy hair of the triangle between her legs. "You smell so glorious…like vanilla and mountain air."

"Oh…" She gasped when she felt his tongue twirl in her curls then lightly flick her clit that was swollen and aching for more. Her head fell back when he began to suckle. She never felt such pleasure before in her young life. She was alive, on fire, breathless…almost ready to faint from the feeling of his mouth upon her person. "Oh, god…Christian."

"Yes, I know." He whispered lowly as he licked through her folds, tasting and feasting on her abundant juices. She was so receptive. He could feel her trembling…every muscle in her body was reacting to his slow seduction. He was overjoyed that he could give her so much pleasure. He never felt this way before. He usually didn't care if his Subs were satisfied, but this woman…this angel of his must be satisfied. "Ana, I want to make love to you, but if you're not ready…I understand."

Ana's blue eyes were full of the fire of desire. "If you stop, I will leave you." She whispered.

"I will never leave you…I will never stop trying to give you pleasure, joy, your every desire granted."

"I just want you." She whispered huskily. Her natural instincts took over and she fell back onto bed and scooted into the middle of the mattress. She opened her arms and beckoned him to join her. "I need you, Christian."

"Oh, god." He breathed feeling the throbbing of excitement in his cock. He had to get control of himself or he would be spent before he even joined with her. He joined her on the bed, kneeling before her. He spread her legs gently. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." His hands began to trace over her legs, up and over her hips learning every curve and memorizing every reaction from her. She moaned telling him that she was enjoying his touch. His lips followed suit. He kissed and licked over her shins, her creamy white thighs, over her Mons of Venus, and farther up towards her hips. Following his hands, his lips kissed over her breasts, paying extra attention to her rock hard nipples. He nearly came as he suckled on each pink peak and she arched her body into him. He could tell that she was having her first climax. Her eyes were wide pools of cool blue water and her perfect raspberry lips formed an "O". She threw back her head and cried out as the waves of sexual release rolled over and through her.

"You like?" He questioned as she found her breathe. She only nodded not able to speak. "I can do so much more for you. I want you to enjoy being with me."

"I do." She said as she blushed.

"You are delightful." He hovered over her, holding his weight off her body with his hands on each side of her head. "Every inch of you is delectable, Ana. I want to feast on you for the rest of our lives." His low voice made her body tremble in anticipation. "You are beautiful."

"Christian…I never felt anything like that before." She confessed as her face turned a bright pink at the memory of his lips and tongue tracing over her body.

He only smiled down at her then captured her lips with his. The kiss was soft and sweet. She responded by opening her mouth and kissing him back. "Oh, god…Ana…" He broke off the kiss. He went back to his knees in between her legs. His eyes never left hers as he unbutton and unzipped his jeans. He pushed them and his boxer briefs over his hips. His cock, hard and purple with want throbbed. Her eyes grew with fear. "Yes, Ana…it will fit…your body will accept and form around him as we make love."

"I've never seen…except in movies and photos." She couldn't take her eyes off his cock. She didn't think it would fit. He was huge. "Are you sure?"

"Very. I will prepare you for our little friend."

"Little?" Ana asked as she giggled. Christian smiled hearing that heaven sent sound. It enveloped him and he knew he wanted to hear that soft tingling for the rest of his days.

Some time while they spoke about the hungry beast between his legs, Christian got rid of his clothing and he presented himself, nude and vulnerable to his wife. "I want you to touch me…but I don't think I would last too long, if you did." He settled between her legs and gently pulled her folds apart. She cried out as his mouth covered her most private part. He moaned as he feasted on virgin pussy. She was so sweet…so wet…and so fucking hot. She came almost immediately and her juices flowed like a river into his willing mouth. His mouth then moved to her clit and worshipped the hard knob as one finger found it's way into her pussy. Every sensation known to a human ran through her…but it was mostly the feel of his mouth upon her clit. His other arm held her still by pinning her hips to the mattress.

"Oh, lord…Christian!" She cried out as another orgasm ripped through her body. Her body turned to liquid and she flowed into his hands. "Oh…my…god…what?"

"It's alright baby…just ride it out. Feel how good my finger feels inside you. My cock will be there soon…I'm just getting you ready…getting you wet and slick. You like that, sweetheart? Does it feel good?"

"Yes…oh, yes…Christian…yes." She moaned. "So good."

He moved over her with his cock ready and hungry for her. He could feel the softness of her body under him. "Baby…this will hurt for just a moment." He rubbed the head of his cock against her wet folds teasing her. She moaned lowly. Christian brought her legs up. "Wrap around me, baby." His voice was soft as cashmere. Her legs clung to his waist. Their lips met and claimed each other as he pushed through her wet, slick folds and gained entrance to what would become his heaven on earth. With a quick thrust, he broke through her barrier as his kiss muffled her cry. He stilled, letting her become used to his size. "Baby…are you…"

"It only hurt for a moment." She said softly. Her hands fisted into the sheets. She wanted to touch him, but knew she couldn't. "Christian…" She could feel him throbbing inside her sending vibrations through the walls of her vagina giving her such pleasure that she never knew existed. "Oh…my." She needed to move. Her hips jerked forward taking him deeper.

"Slow down, baby…or I will lose it." He whispered into her ear. He kissed her and sucked on her earlobe. His eyes closed as she went over the cliff of heated desires. He couldn't stop her, even if he wanted to. He could feel her body tighten about him, clinching down and holding him tight. She found her release. Christian let her ride out her orgasm with her hips moving wildly. This was a new experience for him not to control a woman's orgasm. The freedom he felt was breath taking, erotic, and made him harder than he had ever been in his life. "I love you, Ana." The words felt so natural and so right. He did love her. This just wasn't a physical attraction…he loved everything about her. Her beauty came from within…he loved her mind, her smile, and he even loved her defiance.

"Oh, Christian." She whimpered. "Christian."

"I know, baby…amazing how you knew what to do. You are made to be a lover." He kissed her softly as he began to move slowly, pulling almost out of her then gently push through her tender folds. His restraint shocked even him. He didn't make love. He fucked. He fucked hard, but being with her…he wanted to savor her, feel every inch of her body, hear every small gasp, and taste her innocence. She was pure and sweet, everything he thought he never wanted. His body submitted to her in beautiful surrender. She owned him. Christian knew his life would never be the same after this. "Ana…I wanted you for so long." His voice was tender as he confessed his most private secret. He moved in and out of her, straining not to come to soon but loving each stroke that sent him closer to his climax. Their eyes locked as the cadence of their mating quicken. He never noticed that her small hands were on his biceps holding tight as she moved with him. He could only knew those blue eyes staring up at him, showing her pleasure. "Yes, baby…yes…Ana….oh baby…" He threw back his head and felt the explosion of his release deep into her body. He collapsed onto her.

Ana combusted when his seed spilled hotly into her. She wrapped her arms about his neck; her hands knotted his curls as a primal growl escaped her. Wave after wave of another orgasm claimed her mind, body and soul. All she knew was this moment. The man she sheathed with her body was all that she saw. All their differences were shelved. Nothing mattered except this connection. She knew…she knew she would not leave him. He opened her. She felt emotions that she kept closeted for so many years. They tumbled out and washed away with her tears. Who knew she would find herself, the heart she locked away by being with the man she thought she would never trust, but here she was…in his bed…under his body trusting him with her rawest emotions. Her arms were still encircled about his neck, holding him close to her. At this moment, she did not want to let him go! She could hear him whispered incoherent words against her neck then she felt his soft kisses and nibbles. They fell asleep entangled in each other arms. The last thing she heard before slipping into sweet slumber was his husky voice declaring that he was hers.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so grateful for all the kind reviews and PMs of support for this story. I wish I could update more, but I have two ass kicking classes to finish. One class has me writing three papers a week and that is not counting the final paper of the class. So please be patient with me as I try to balance school, family, farm, home, and my writing. Now...for the legal stuff...yup...you know it...I do not own these characters and have NO intention of making any income off this story. I do hold the rights to the storyline and any new characters. So, now that we got the legal crap out of the way...Welcome to my playroom...enjoy! **

Chapter 19:

**Ana's POV**

I woke up to find myself alone in bed. At first, I thought I dreamed all this, but when I slipped out of bed, I saw the proof of my virginity on the sheets. I felt my face flush, but then I remembered, I had nothing to be embarrassed about. So what if I was a virgin and my husband was the only man to know me biblically. It made our lovemaking more special, and we did make love. I heard him say that he loves me however, I wonder, can I love him. Can I get over the fact that he forced me into a marriage? He made me think he was the lowest form of life. I, for the life of me, do not understand this man. How can someone so intelligent and worldly be so stupid when it comes to normal women? The image of that woman… that evil snake who slithers around Esclava beating on Christian and filling his head with shit makes me want to fly back to Seattle and bust her face in!

I find myself in the bathroom staring at my reflection. My lips are swollen from his kisses, my hair is a rat's nest, and I have little love bites up and down my throat. I feel my body tingle at the memory of his lips on my skin. My nipples harden instantly. I close my eyes and replay the last few hours. He was gentle. He was caring. Moreover, he was now the only man to possess me.

"Ana?" His deep voice says softly. I open my eyes to find him leaning against the doorjamb smiling at me. "Are you alright?"

I bite my lip to keep from laughing. Of course, I am all right; I am now a wife in the fullest meaning of the word. "I'm fine."

His grey eyes smolder with passion. I can feel his need and want for me. "Yes, you are." He pushes himself off the doorjamb and stands behind me. We study each other through our reflections. "Regret?"

"No, none." I smile at him as my hands caress his forearms that cross over my belly. "You?"

"Nope." He said as he leaned down and kissed my shoulder. I forgot that I was naked. Christian has the ability to make people forget things…I am sure that is how he got women to do his bidding. I am amazed that I don't care that I am nude. For the first time in my life, I feel comfortable in my own skin. For the first time, I actually feel pretty. I see that through his eyes…those wonderfully stormy gray eyes.

"I need to take a shower." I say softly. I hope that he wants to join me. I am feeling quite adventuresome with my husband.

"Hmmm….that sounds like a wonderful idea. I would like to join you." I only nod secretly ecstatic that he wants to join me. He looks around to see a bundle of white material. He points to the mound with his deliciously strong chin. "What's that?"

"The sheets." I whispered looking down. "I took them off the bed and tried to get the stains out."

He was about to ask about what stain, but then he remembered. "My staff is very discreet, Ana."

"I know, but…well…you know." I stammered. Christian turns me in his arms. He gently kisses me.

"You are beautiful, delightful, sweet, and damn sexy. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

I stare at his muscular cut chest. He has a soft light bed of copper curls peppered over his pecs. "I always felt I was weird for being a virgin at my age."

"Was it your choice, Ana?" He asked holding me close. My cheek is cuddled into his chest. He doesn't flinch but even holds me closer. I nodded, relishing the feel of his curls against my skin. "Then don't worry about it." He turns with me in his arms and walks us to the shower. "I, for one appreciate that you are so strong to keep with your beliefs. So many young girls get into trouble when going with the crowd."

"Christian, do we have to go back to Seattle right away?" I watch him as he stretches into the shower to adjust the water to the perfect temperature. I love the way his body moves.

"We don't have too. We can do anything we want." He finally lets me stand on my own two feet. I have noticed that Christian likes to hold me. I watch as he pushes his lounging pants down his long thickly muscled thighs. It takes everything I have not to moan aloud when his cock springs forward. I think he must be hard all the time. He looks at me and smiles that crooked grin. Fuck, he knows what I am thinking. "You are blushing."

"Are you always that…umm…big?" My eyes dart down to his swollen cock then back to his face.

"I am well endowed…more so now that you are with me." His voice was low, husky, and it made my heart race. "He likes you."

I can't help it but I began to laugh. He speaks of his cock as if it's another person. He joins me in laughing. "So …he likes me? Maybe he needs a name." I wiggle my eyebrows up and down. I can't help but be playful when Christian is looking so adorable and acting so carefree. "Mmmm…let me think…pulsating python of pleasure…no, that won't do…I don't like snakes…and Tiny will not do…" I bite my lip as my mind races with possibilities. "I know…I can call him Dino."

"Dino?" He asked with a stitch of concern on his face. "Why Dino?"

I can't help but laugh at my own joke that filters through my mind. "Yeah, Dino…like in the Flintstones…child's cartoon…I'm sure you've seen it."

"Yeah…but Dino?"

"He's Dino and your balls can be Fred and Barney." I am biting my lip waiting for his reaction. All of a sudden, he starts laughing…not a snicker but a belly-rolling laugh that fills the bathroom. I am giggling then giving an outright laugh. We both have tears in our eyes as we laugh together.

"Oh, god…I haven't laughed that hard in years." He confesses. "You are good for me, Ana."

I smile as I walk past him. "Well, I think you are good for me." I step into the shower and let the hot water flow over me. I open my eyes to find him in front of me. "I liked it…you know…what we did…"

"We made love, Ana." He said as his head dips down and catches my lips in a soft drawing kiss. "And, it was wonderful…I never knew it could be so precious and deep."

"I want to do it again…with you." I said almost too loud.

"Anytime you want my darling girl. It will be my pleasure."

I shiver even though hot water is falling over me. His voice makes my body yearn for his touch. "Christian, can I wash your hair?" His grey eyes grow as if he never expected such a request. "You have such beautiful hair. I like touching it." Before I can say anything more, Christian is on his knees offering me a bottle of shampoo. The aroma of sandalwood and aspen pine fills our shower as I lather up his copper curls. My fingers dance over his scalp, massaging deeply then lighter. He moans happily. "I think you like this."

"I do. I feel cared for…wanted."

His honest emotions touch me. I lean down and kiss my husband softly at first then I hold him close to my bosom. "I do care for you…and I do want you, Christian…like I've never wanted anyone before."

**Christian's POV**

Oh, god…her hands are in my hair and her breasts…those perfect perky breasts are moving before me. It takes everything in me not to capture one in my mouth. I close my eyes and enjoy the feel of her fingers dancing over my scalp. A warm secure feeling races through my body and I moan.

"I think you like this." She says.

"I do. I feel cared for…wanted." I look up at her and see tenderness in those beautiful blue eyes. She leans down and kisses me ever so softly as if a butterfly was winging over my lips. She pulls me into her bosom. I revel in the touch of her skin against my face.

"I do care for you… and I do want, Christian…like I've never wanted anyone before." She admits.

My arms wrap around her waist. She is so soft. I love touching her skin. We stay in this position as the water rains down over us, washing the shampoo out of my hair. I don't want to be the one who breaks this tender moment between us. I just want to hold her forever. I can feel her fingers working the shampoo out of my hair then I feel her apply conditioner. Once again, I hear myself moan. I am alive under her hands. I crave her touch and I want more of her magic to be woven over my body. I have never wanted anyone to touch me, but Ana…she is different. There is something about her. I want her to touch me. I need her to show me physically how she cares for me and someday, show me that she loves me. After the conditioner is rinsed away I stand before her smiling like a school boy. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." She bites that lower lip and I think my cock is about to explode. What is it about that damn lip biting that sets my libido on fire?

"I want to wash you." I breathe. I need to touch her now. I have never enjoyed the intimacy of caressing anyone. When I was with Subs, there was nothing intimate between us. It was just about fucking and me getting my jollies off by dominating them and hurting them. I thought it made me happy, made me whole, healed me from all the pain from my past…but fuck…this little thing comes into my life…she literally runs into me, her body pressed against mine…and I didn't fucking freak out. When she apologized and ran away, I felt empty inside. I knew then, that I needed this woman. That one moment gave me more peace than I have ever experienced in my life…and today…just a few hours ago when she returned to me on her own accord and we made love…oh good Lord! I now understand what my mother and father have experienced throughout their marriage. I never understood when Mom said that at the end of the day when she came home that she felt peace. I get it. It is the love that Dad and Mom have and that built a home for my siblings and me. I now crave that feeling. I actively seek it out. I want what my parents have with Ana. "I want to take care of you, Ana." She nods her approval. I don't use the bath mitt or a wash rag. I want to feel her skin. I want to experience the silkiness of her. I grab the bodywash and squeeze a good amount into my hand. With a smile, I begin the process of lathering her body. My fingers lightly trace of every curve and dip of her magnificent body. She truly is a beautiful woman and her body is perfection with high perky breasts topped with dark rosy nipples that are so hard. I turn her around and roll my hands over her shoulders, down her spine and over those delicious buttocks. My heart is pounding wildly yet I feel so composed…and happy. I have found joy! As I rinse her off, she turns to me with a smile. "You are so beautiful, Ana."

"Christian." She breathed. I can see her pulse throbbing in her neck. I have excited her and I feel as if I am a god on Mount Olympus.

"Yes, Ana." I whisper so not to break the spell that is woven around us.

"I want you, Christian. I need you."

Her softly spoken words make my heart sing. I reach behind her pull her close to me. "I need to wash your hair." She shakes her head, bites that full lower lip and I know that I will be making love to my wife in the shower. "I guess that can wait a little awhile." She nods smiling shyly. We are kissing, touching and before I know it, I have her pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around my waist and I am inside her. Her little forest cries spur me to go faster. I strain not to lose control. She is the only woman who has ever made me lose my senses. For some reason, I can't maintain my world famous stoicism. Ana has broken through my walls, tore down my defenses, and she has made me come alive. I feel her body clinch down on me. She is so close to her orgasm. I have to watch her come because she is so beautiful when her pleasure is released. Her big eyes get even bigger and that sweet mouth releases the most melodious sounds I have ever heard in my life. She cries out my name and I cannot be prouder. Suddenly I climax deep inside her. I keep kissing her repeatedly as our hearts beat and calm together. "Oh, Ana, baby…my baby…my wife." I hold her close into my chest and realize that she is touching my back. There is no burn…no fear…no trepidation. I only feel peace and contentment. "I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Ana's POV

We have been in Aspen for over a week and I think I have only been outside twice. We spend most of our time in bed, in the shower, or in the bathtub. We lay around the house reading newspapers or books or we are snuggling. I would have never thought of Christian Grey of being one who cuddles, but he seems to crave my touch. He will come up behind me, wraps his massive arms about my waist, and pull me close. He doesn't have to speak because somehow I know what he needs. He needs to feel me. I can freely place my arms about his neck for an embrace. I can caress his arms, his muscular thighs, and of course, he loves it when I stroke his manhood. I am allowed to kiss his beautiful mouth, his neck and anywhere south of his belt buckle. I have learned that I am a natural of giving blowjobs since I do not have a gag reflex. The first time I pleased him orally, he nearly fell off the bed from squirming so much. I laughed at him and told him that we would have to work on him staying still or I might accidently bite off his cock. He looked at me with those gray eyes in shock at my risqué words then we both broke into guffaws of laughter. He reached down over his body and picked me up easily to rest on his body. I didn't say a word, but he was not wearing a shirt and our torsos were blended together, skin on skin. I relaxed into him, laying my head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. He only sighed in contentment and held me even closer. We both fell asleep feeling safe in each other's arms.

That memory is running through my head as I stood at the vanity in our bathroom. I have been well loved physically. Every inch of my body has been kissed, sucked, and caressed by my new husband. I think he knows my body better than I do. I feel his presence even before he speaks. I think my body is in tuned to his. I turn and smile at him. He is actually wearing clothes. Christian is drop dead gorgeous in a finely tailored suit, but holy shit to see him in a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt…well, let's just say he is every woman's wet dream come true. He walks…no he slithers toward me as if he is a wild jungle cat stalking its prey. He is deadly silent, not a sound as he walks. He stands before me, looking down at me and then he smiles. My heart leaps out of my chest. That is my smile. The smile that he has reserved just for me that is full of love, happiness, and contentment.

"You once asked me to show you my joy." He says lowly. He turns me around and we stare at our reflection. His hands are on my hips pulling me back into his body. "This is my joy. We, being together is my joy."

I feel tears threaten to escape. "Oh, Christian." I breathe. His sincere words are so simple, so sweet, and I think I just fell in love with my husband.

Our eyes are lost in each other. I can feel his heart racing and I feel the hardness of his manhood pressing into my back. My body reacts to him with my nipples going rigid and I know I am already soaking wet. How did he do this to me? I have gone from being a virgin with no experience to a woman who can't seem to go a few hours without my husband touching me or kissing me.

"You are so beautiful." He announces before he leans forward and kisses the top of my head. He closes his eyes and takes in my essence that seems to give him peace. He moans a little bit. "I want you again. I can't get enough of you, Ana."

"Christian…I…" My voice falters as my face blazes red. "I'm a little sore…I don't think I can…" Before I can say anymore, I am swept off my feet and carried to our bed. He places me on the bed and without a word pulls up the skirt of my dress and pulls down my underwear. I can feel my face flaming in heat. "Christian."

"Shit, Ana…why didn't you say something?"

"I did just now." I say trying to snap my legs together, but he holds them apart.

"I was…shit, baby…I'm so sorry. I didn't realize." He leans over and gives my sex a whisper soft kiss. "I will get you a cold compress, arnica cream and a couple of Advil." I don't have time to say anything before he back and pressing a soft cool cloth between my legs cooling the heat of my swollen nether lips. "I should have known better. You were a virgin…I was too rough…too much."

"Shh, baby." I whisper. "I wasn't complaining." I sit up, supporting my weight on my hands. "Did I ever tell you to stop?" He shook his head. "It's alright, Christian. I'll be fine. I just need to rest."

"I don't want to hurt you." He looks over me and I see the self-blame in his magnificent eyes. "I should have known."

"We both are new to this." I smiled up at him and bite my lower lip trying to make my husband smile. I know he has a weakness for my lip-biting. He says it does things to him. "I just need a little time to heal."

"Stop that." He smirked as he pulled my lower lip from between my lips. "You know how that gets to me." He then gives me a little kiss and sucks my lower lip into his mouth. I have to giggle. I am sitting on our bed with my lip in the mouth of the most gorgeous man ever made with a cold compress between my legs due to the over excessive amount of sex that we have had in the last week. I can't help myself and I start to kiss him back. He growls as he lowers me back into the soft sheets but then he pulls away suddenly. "Vixen. You tempt me like a siren."

I can't help but giggle that me, a little brunette with no sexual experience has this magnificent, worldly, totally hot man wanting me. I know in my heart that I am with the power in this marriage, but I refuse to abuse that privilege. I know that there is a connection between us. He felt it first, but I can feel it now. I look up at him and smile. "Christian, will you just hold me?"

"Oh, god, Ana…yes…I want to hold you forever." He slides up my body and turns to his side. I feel his arms pull me close so we are nose to nose. "I do love you, baby." He gently swipes a curl from my eyes.

My heart shocks me with its sudden slamming into my chest. "I'm falling for you." I confess. "Please don't hurt me."

He smiled and then kissed me ever so gently. "I won't baby. I could never hurt someone that I love more than anything else in this world and the next."

Christian's POV

She sleeps like an angel. Everything about this woman amazes me and I know I am one fucking lucky son of a bitch that she returned to me on her own. I gave up my claim on her and she returned on her own accord. "If you love something, set it free…if it returns to you…" That saying plays through my thoughts. She came back. She fucking came back…and better than that…she gave herself to me willingly, not because I forced her or blackmailed her, but because she wanted me. She doesn't want my money or the social position that comes from being my wife, she just wants me. She offered to give everything back, 3P, and even the money that I deposited into her account. I have never had a woman give anything back. Most took what they could, knowing that was all that I would give.

She is sleeping in my arms. I can feel her breath upon my skin. For some reason, Ana can melt into my chest and use me as a pillow and I do not feel like my skin is burning. It feels so good to feel her skin against mine. I crave it. I crave her touch. I reach down take her tiny hand that is draped over my lower stomach and bring it up to my Pecs where I lay her hand flat. I feel the warmth of her skin pressed into my chest. I can't help but smile. She is touching me. No one has touched my chest since I was a child. She moans a bit in her sleep and snuggles even closer into me. Yes, she is falling for me. I can feel it. I feel her opening up to me. She hasn't said that she loves me, but it will come in time. She has to trust me first and I will do anything to hear her say those three important words, "I love you". She has to fall in love me or I will be devastated. I have never been in love before and I am scared shitless, but I know I have to risk it all for the end product of a happy life. Ana is my happily ever after. Ana is my future. She is my heart. I close my eyes and relish the softness of her body pressed into mine. The fresh smell of her innocence soothes me. She is everything I have never been. I am a man in love with his wife.

xxXXxx

Elena's POV

_He fucking married that little bitch. My Christian married another woman and shut me out. Well, that can't be. I made that little bastard! I gave him focus, strength, and the nerve to go get what he wanted. If he wanted marriage, he should have married me! I'm can still have a brat if I had to. I don't like kids, I find them messy, noisy, and to dependent. I would have shot out a kid for Christian and made damn sure that he hired nannies and nurses to care for the brat and when the kid got older, it could be sent off to some damn private school in Sweden or wherever the ultra-rich educate their children. Damn, he just went off like a crazed man when he met that little no-body. How could she ever satisfy his needs? I'll just sit back and wait. That marriage will combust. He will want to beat her little ass and she won't have it. I can see it now…Christian will be pissed off, she will be tied up and a crop taken to her ass then she will leave. She will run as if the very devil was after her. I see a divorce in a few short months…unless she gets pregnant. Fuck, I forgot about that. For some damn reason, he wants a kid. Must be the alpha-male thing to want to spread his DNA around, you know his legacy. I have to find a way to get back into his life. I was blackballed from the wedding and reception and ever since that little bitch came on the scene, Grace has been tight-lipped about her favorite son. I don't even know where they went on their honeymoon. There has to be something about that girl that I can use to get rid of her, but the background check I hired came up with nothing. The little bitch is damn near perfect. No scandals, nothing! I fucking bet she is virgin and Christian being a man will find that more than appealing. He will be the only one to have claimed her. Well, maybe I can arrange for little Miss Perfect to fall from the pedestal that Mr. Grey has placed her. Yes, I will ruin that bitch that took my Christian away. I will make him hate her so much that he hurts her and she packs up and leaves. I will not let any mousy little bookworm take away my greatest creation. He is mine, he has always been mine, and I will not give him up. I will sit back and wait. I will watch, learn, and then strike. I will get him back. He will start to miss what I taught him and will start to look for a sub. I will make sure that there are no subs for him and he will have to use me. I will make him want me again. I will give him anything to have him again. Anything!_


End file.
